The Day the Feelings Stopped
by shniter008
Summary: A new spin on an old idea. After his mother dies, Roxas has to move in with his father, Cid Strife, and his two brothers. New people, places, and a revenge seeking ex fill this story with love, lust, and murder! Yoai Axoas Soriku LeonxCloudxWakka
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do not pretend to own or make profit off of any of them. This goes for the rest of the story so I do not have to do this again

I hope you like it, I decided I wanted to put a twist on the whole, Roxas goes to high school bit, in my mind some of them can get a little corny and stale.  
Another disclaimer: This story will have Yoai and other things of such nature. If you do not like, do not read. Simple as that.

Main Parings: Axel x Roxas Sora x Riku Leon x Cloud others will come as the story progresses…

_**Important: It may be a bit slow in the beginning but it will pick up soon, I promise!**_

Sorry if there isn't a lot of dialogue in this, I really wanted to establish Roxas and the whole set up to the story in this. Get it all out of the way, and first person seemed to be the best way to get that all across. It will go back to being 3rd person after this. I just wanted to help establish Roxas as a character and get into how he must feel in a situation like this. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review tell me all your criticism so I can improve. I apologize in advanced for grammar. And yes Cid is the Cid from the game. I thought he and Roxas looked kind of alike so making him Roxas father seemed like a fun, new Idea.

The Day the Feelings Stopped

Prologue

The perfect day to start the rest if me new God damned life, went… brilliantly. Sitting on the concrete steps of my new

school I felt very frustrated to say the least. Not only did my cloths smell like tuna and fouled milk, my hair was chalk full of red

spaghetti sauce. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself, but that just resulted in a huge whiff of expired Roxas-tuna

surprise. The sun was way to hot here, and it burned my eyes so bad I had to squint so hard, that I couldn't see where I was

going, so I had tripped down the stairs, and landed where I was at the very moment. Finally gaining my composure I decided

to get up, get my bike, and go … "home". But first I should explain where my bitter and sarcastic views toward my

surrounding came from.

--  
It all started when I was about five. My older brother Cloud, of six years of age, and my twin Sora were waiting with me on

a bench in a strange new building. The wood was the perfect seat for a five year old; kids always love to wait ever so

patiently on a rock hard wooden bench in a stuffy new building. As always Sora sat between Cloud and me, merrily humming

and swinging his legs to some unknown beat. Cloud and me were always more calm and collected like our mother. But Sora

was as restless and energetic as my father… from what I remember of him. Out of nowhere our parents, extended family, and

people we didn't even know flooded out of a big serious looking room, which I would later learn to be called a court room.

There was a lot of crying and screaming from my mother "How can you take two of my babies away from me you asshole!"

While my father, Cid Strife, coolly apologized and also stated in an unusually calm voice for him "They are my children to."

My fathers out of character display of maturity didn't last for long; soon they were having a real shouting match between

them in front of their very scared and confused children. Bottom line, my mother and father were getting divorced for a reason

my mother never chose to disclose with me. Cloud and Sora were to live with my father, while I was to live with my mother.

My father and brothers moved to a far away place called Destiny Island, about two hours south of where I used to live until

very recently, Twilight Town.

For about 11 years after that I saw my brothers very sparingly, maybe once or twice a year if I was lucky, and my father…

let's just say my father wasn't allowed within ten miles of our humble abode. For whatever reason they decided to break up

my mother was very bitter and resentful about the whole ordeal. The only answer I got when asking why she broke up with

him was "It's his fault, that I all you need to know darling."

And that was all I really did need to know. My mother and I did quite well on our own, if I do say so myself. While my

mother did have to take some late shifts at the dinner she worked at, it offered some pretty decent pay. We lived in an

average home, with an average income. I was a happy enough kid growing up. I had a decent amount of friends, and I

wasn't picked on all that much, for the most part I was a very joyful little boy. I was very skilled with school and art, unlike my

brothers, who seemed to be more gifted at athletic pursuits like their father, as my mother used to say. The older we got the

less we saw of each other, my father never called, and to the best of my knowledge never wrote to my mother or myself. I

had come rather close to my mother, and I was finally getting into the normal swing of my high school life. I had just started

junior year, and I was excited to be doing so well in school. My mother was proud and was going to get a promotion at work

any day now. The bitterness and cynicism didn't seem to come into my life until that fateful day, the day my happiness

stopped.

It was about two in the morning, I was worried sick, my mother hadn't come home from her shift at work in time for dinner.

I figured her shift probably ran late, and I decided to make dinner for myself, so as not to give her more work when she finally

did get home. I sat down in the big puffy arm chair we had in the living room and began to do my homework. I got all the way

through when I realized that it was getting rather late. I tried calling her a couple times on her cell phone but she didn't

answer. I tried making excuses to myself, like she was probably extremely busy with something at work, maybe someone got

sick who was supposed to work the night shift. When it hit one o'clock I began to get very worried. I called my best friend,

and sister I never had, Olette. Olette was the closest thing I had towards a real sibling when growing up, besides the ones

that came once a year. We were inseparable and we confided everything in each other. Olette calmed me down by saying her

bike chain may have broke, and she was getting it fixed, or that she stopped for dinner and probably lost track of time. As I

hung up, a few loud taps shattered the silence. I ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. A police man stood there,

he looked very concerned. I opened the door hesitantly. Before he said anything my stomach dropped, I could tell by the way

he looked at me something was seriously wrong.

It turns out as my mother was biking home; she got hit by a car. Of course the car sped off and didn't even call the police,

she was found an hour later by a friend, and she was taken to the hospital. There she died quickly in an unconscious state. I

was stunned, frozen by the news. This couldn't be, my mom was one of the only people in my life I cared for deeper than

anything. I cried, I cried and cried and cried. The police called Oletter and her family over, and they spent the night with me.

That night was tragic; the last thing I remember before I passed out was the police man talking to Olette's mother.

"He is going to have to move in with his father; legally he is not of age to live on his own."

--

I couldn't remember much of my father, my mother disposed of all images of him. The only thing I have to go by is my

memories, and the fact that everyone told me I looked like him. I looked like my father, but me and my brothers all got my

mothers sparkling Ocean blue eyes. I miss my mother dearly; I would do anything to have her hear now. I went in auto pilot

for a couple of days. I was completely and utterly numb; it didn't truly sink in until I saw her casket in the funeral home. She

was dead, she was gone, and she was never coming back. I sat with Olette for a while. Most girls would have cried, but she

remained strong, I knew it was because of me. She knew that if she cried, I would have broken down completely. I sat there

with my head laying on her shoulder, silent tears rolling like waves down my face. I started to pull myself together as more

people came. As the oldest male in the house I had to be there to greet everyone. I didn't feel like listening to their lame

apologizes and making small chatter with them as they came in. But still I had to be polite so I put my brave face on and dealt

with it like a man. Until they came. In they walked like a pack, my father, my two brothers, and a man I didn't recognize. I

could see why everyone told me I looked like him. We had the same hair, face, and general structure, except his was more

filled out with muscle, and he was a lot tanner. My hair stuck out like his did, up and slightly curved, unlike Sora and Cloud

whose unruly hair was so unreal I debated if they used gel. Sora and Cloud came up to me, it was a little awkward, but I was

kind of glad to see them. Other than Olette they were the only ones who could relate to my pain, even if they only knew

mother a little, she was still their mother. Sora immediately gave me a very comfort zone crossing huge, he practically

glomped me and apologies so swiftly I barley heard it. Cloud gave me a quick pat on the back. Our father hung back until the

left to go pray at the coffin. There was a very awkward silence,

"How ya holden up kiddo?" he tried warily.

"… I have been better, but I am still standing" I said a little curtly, maybe to polite for the father I haven't seen in eleven years.

He surprised me by smiling and launching into a hug. " I am so sorry kiddo, I never wanted to leave you, I wish things

turned out differently… I am so sorry" he was on the verge of tears I could tell. I just hugged him back.

"It's nice to finally meet you dad… " I didn't know what else to say! After that it was small talk and the wake, the funeral was

the next day. My dad introduced the man to me; I didn't take much notice in him, Luxord Kaado, my dad's best friend and

business partner. I still don't know what business they run, but oh well. He was a talk man, with very light blond hair; he had

piercing blue eyes, and a goatee. He had some earrings and he didn't wear a tie with his suit, but other than that he was

normal. He was the same athletic build as my father, except slightly thinner. The next week flew past, I had to say good bye

and pack up my life for Destiny Island. I don't like good byes so I won't go over them again. Olette promised to write everyday

and we both promised to visit whenever possible. Truth be told she was the only one I was going to miss. Twilight Town was

almost haunted to me, to man memories with my mother, no matter where I went it was like a nightmare chasing me. Maybe

moving away would be good I thought… I was never more wrong. How could I have known … that I would hate this fucking

place.

--

Next chapter will be the first, I will get it up as soon as possible, it will explain why Sora smells like Tuna, and what exactly

happened on the way there and the first couple of days was so bad.

R and R, tell me what you think!


	2. 1 On the Road to Destiny Island

Disclaimer: Again I do not own or claim to own any of these characters or places

Disclaimer: Again I do not own or claim to own any of these characters or places.

Hey guys, please R and R. I would love feedback telling me how I am doing and stuff like that. Please Review and tell me what you think.  
Oh and if you have any other suggestions for the title. Its okay but I can't seem to find one I really, really like.

I based Descriptions off of the Art work for the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2. If I get someone's hair or eye color wrong just let me know and I will fix it.

_**Chapter 2: On the Road to Destiny Island**_

A splash of air pounded Roxas' face, as the tiny blue car sped down the coastline highway. The rush of the wind was calming to Roxas; he had never been in the car, or on the highway before. The sky was now a brilliant blue, and the clouds were as white as snow, which was also new to Roxas. He couldn't decide if he liked the sky or not, he was used to Twilight towns almost perpetual golden-yellow sky. He was with Cloud in this tiny blue car, a few of his duffle bags were with them, but the rest of his stuff was in the moving van Cid had rented.

"I wanted to give you some time to think, so I thought it best that we drive separately from Sora and dad." Said Cloud coolly over the rush of the wind.

"Thanks," Roxas said with a slight chuckle, "so what is it like on Destiny Island? Is the sun always this bright?"

It was Clouds turn to chuckle, he had a smirk as he said, "It takes some getting used to but it really is a great place. It's not as homey and secluded as Twilight Town but it is a good change, I think you might like it. And yes the sun is always that bright."

Roxas let out a long sigh, he had been out of Twilight Town for about an hour and the sun was already stinging his eyes, and burning his face. He wasn't used to this bright monster the sun had become, in Twilight Town the sun was a gentle friend who provided the perfect amount of light and heat. A claming silence fell over the two, neither of them minded the quiet; it was a calming sort of silence. Both of them were more down to earth compared to Sora and their father. Who at that moment were both joking and laughing in a very loud and, in some cases, annoying manner. Sora's boyish charm never left him, the sparkle in his eyes still held the innocence of a child.

The shore flew past they wasted a good chunk of time in solitude, the powdery white beaches did look very fun, and the ocean seemed to sparkle with an alluring magnetism.

"How do we get to Destiny Island from the mainland?"

"We just drive onto a ferry and cross the ocean to the main Island."

"Destiny Island has more than one Island?" Roxas asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, there is the main Island, about 60 miles in Diameter. We live in the biggest city called Port Fate, it's not as big as a city like Hallow Bastion, but it rivals many other cities. Then there are a handful of very small Islands, some only big enough for a house or two. Sora and his friends usually hang out on one of the Islands; you should have him show it to you."

"Ahh… sounds like fun…"

"We are making excellent time though, dad really needs to get back, he has to get home to help with the business."

"Isn't that were Mr. Kaado went, he left after the funeral to go run the shop… what sort of business do they own?"

"Oh, just a couple of surf shops."

"Really? You guys surf?"

"You don't?"

"… Not really, no."

Cloud looked very shocked and slightly taken back. What a strange new world Roxas was heading towards, "Sorry, it's just almost everyone on the Island surfs, I am just used to every body loving that sort of stuff, dad or I could teach you if you like."

Roxas shrugged indifferently, after that the conversation died down again, there were running into a more populated area so Roxas assumed that the ferry would be close by. He was still kind of numb besides a few conversations here and there. It is a good thing it was Friday, he would have a few days to get settled in before school started on Monday. Still he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the town he knew and loved. He was already starting to miss home, his friends… his mother. Roxas shifted his body to face the window slowly he drifted off into a sleep.  
They continued on until the ferry, as soon as they were parked there was a rapid knock on the car window. "Sora, leave him alone he is sleeping!" snapped Cloud in a whisper.

"Sorry! I was just excited to see him!"

"Sora, shut up your being to loud you will wake him up."

"You shut up jerk face!"

"Guys its fine, I am already up." and as soon as he said this Sora open the car door and ripped him out of automobile.

"How was your ride here? You're going to love the ocean! Look how blue it is! DAD ROXAS WAS UP!"

Roxas winced at the noise and the lights, as Sora dragged him to the upper deck, he looked at Cloud pleading for a help with a quick glance. But all Roxas got was a quick smirk and a "sorry". The boat lurched forward… as did Roxas stomach. Roxas thought he was probably just hungry, so when they got to the top deck he and Sora got some food and sat down with their father. As Roxas ate he saw the main land get farther and farther away, the whole scene was kind of foreboding and gave him an uneasy stomach… oh wait… that wasn't going away. No sooner did he finish his chili dog and fries did his stomach do another summersault. The boat crashed into another wave, and again Roxas felt a pang in his stomach.

"Oh my God, kid are you okay, you look green!"

Roxas waved his father off, bus as soon as he did, he leaned over the railing… and barfed all over the side of the boat.  
"Ewwww, Roxas that is sooooo gross!" shouted Sora, who now also looked kind of green.

"Shut up and get your brother a water you dumbass!"

"Yep, just let it all out, the sooner you do the sooner it will be over with." Cid walked over and patted his son's back. Sora came running back with some water… and some more fries for himself. The rest of the ferry trip was very enjoyable for Roxas; his head had made best friends with the side of the boat.

"Dad do you think he will be okay?"

"He just needs to get used to the boat Sora, you feelin alright tiger?"

Roxas meekly gave a thumb up, and continued to barf on the side of the boat.  
"So how is school goin for ya Sora?"

"It's okay… I guess."

"How are Riku and Kairi?"

" They are fine, Riku is going to university next year, and Kairi is doing as good as ever."

"So… anything goin on between you and Kairi?"

" Ewww! Dad gross, she is like my sister, Roxas you have to meet my friends, you will love them. Kairi is a very nice girl, our age and--

As Sora rambled on Roxas could barley focus his body seemed weak and out of place on the boat. He just nodded and gave thumbs up to keep Sora entertained. When the Island started to appear on the horizon he began to feel better. He sat up and sipped his water as Cloud showed up to sit with them.

"Hey Cloud, so as I was saying Roxas, when I was four Riku was the best frie-"

"Sora that's enough, how are you feeling Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Better I guess."

"So anyway Roxas, as soon as we get you unpacked, we're gonna have dinner, is there anything you want specifically?" Cid asked.

"Anything you guys want is fine with me."

"Are you sure? I mean we can order in anything, Chinese, Pizza, or Mexican?"

"Oh Dad, we have to get Chinese! Oh please, oh please can we have Chinese!?" Sora blurted out.

"Sora that is so rude, dad didn't even ask you let Roxas speak." Retorted Cloud.

"You're just angry because you don't like Chinese Cloud."

Cloud gave Sora a cold stare and immediately clammed up, "Whatever Sora wants is fine." He said with a little shake in his voice. Cid gave a reassuring smile to Roxas, and asked him again if he was sure he wanted them to decide.

"Chinese is fine with me" Sora did a victory dance and started sticking his tongue out at Cloud, who then immediately gave Sora a sharp jab in the arm.

"CLOUD! That really hurt you ass!"

"For the love of God just shut up already Sora, you are so annoying!"

"Both of you put a fucking sock in it!" roared Cid. A few bystanders flinched when they heard his gruff voice.

Cid put his fingers to his temples, and started to rub there, "You're giving me a bloody headache. What has gotten into you two?" he inquired, Sora and Cloud both started to speak but, "Ah, I don't want to hear it."

"What do you mean you don't want to hear it, you asked us silly!" Sora stated innocently with his eyes sparkling.

The other three let out exasperated sighs and dropped the conversation. They were about to start talking when the captain got on the loud speaker,

"Folks we will be arriving shortly, if you could please get to your cars and get ready to leave the boat the staff would greatly appreciate it."

He had one of those annoyingly cheery voices, not like Sora cheery, because that isn't that annoying, but fake cheery, it almost made Roxas sick again just listening to it. As they started making there way to the cars Cid stopped, "Well I'll be damned, Auron? Auron is that you?"

A man taller man in a red jacket with a high collar turned around. He was older probably in his late forties early fifties. His hair was graying and his skin had a few wrinkles in it, his eyes were hid behind sunglasses and he had a very cool air about him. The most striking thing about him was a long scar that stretched over his right eye.

"Auron Kisaragi, I knew that was you, how are you?" Cid asked jovially, he offered his hand for a shake, and his smile was from ear to ear.

"Cid, it is very pleasant to see you, and these must be your boys?" Auron said in a very gruff monotone voice. This didn't seem to faze Cid; he was used to Auron and his attitude.

"Yes these are my boys, this is my oldest Cloud, he is a senior in high school; a real jock just like his pop. These are my youngest Sora and Roxas; they are twins, both juniors in high school."

They all shook his hand politely, Roxas was last, but Auron didn't let go of his hand. He just stared at Roxas through his glasses, Roxas was beginning to get very uncomfortable when he let go of his hand.

"He looks exactly like you when you were his age, a spitting image." Cid seemed to shine with pride after that, "Boys this is Auron Kisaragi, he is an old friend of mine, we grew up together."

They all murmured there hellos as Cid kept talking, "So what are you doing this far south? Don't you usually stick to the north with all them mountains?"

Auron let out what can be assumed as a chuckle, but actually sounded more like a growl. "Actually, I am moving here to Destiny Island, me and my children," at that time he Barked out, " Leon, Yuffie, get over here." Two figures merged from the crowd. The first was a very spunky and cheerful girl. She had short blackish brown hair, reddish-purple eyes, and she was very short, probably around 5' – 5'2". She wore dark brown short-shorts with a tight black tank top, and a black and white headband. The second was a very tall young man, his cool demeanor was an exact mirror of his fathers, his semi-long chocolate brown hair fell very elegantly around his face, which held two smoldering blue eyes, and a light scar going across his nose. He was well built, with a lean, muscular body. The man wore a pair of leather boots, as well as a pair of leather pants, and a muscle tight white T-shirt with a short sleeved leather jacket that came to about the middle of his trunk.  
Cid immediately shook their hands and introduced everyone, the girl was Yuffie, and the smoldering hot boy was Leon. Cloud was so speechless he barley was able to say hello. Which both Sora and Yuffie noticed, and were both trying, with extreme difficulty, not to giggle. Leon gave Cloud a small smirk, which sent the blonde boy into a fit of a reddish-pinkish blush.  
Yuffie turned out to be just as loud and outgoing as Sora, the two got along very well. As they made there way back to the cars Cid and Auron were busy catching up, evidently they were moving into a house on their street, which both Yuffie and Sora were incredibly excited about. Somehow Roxas ended up walking between the two silent giants. The tension between the two was building so rapidly that Roxas was worried he would have to duck of harms way. Both of the men were sending glances at each other, in an attempt to ease the tension Roxas tried to break the tension by asking quietly,  
"So Leon, where do you go to college?"

"… I don't know yet I am a senior in high school…" he said bluntly

"How about Yuffie what grade is she in?"

"…. She is a sophomore… why do you ask?" at that he turned toward Roxas and glared at him.

"Umm I … just … umm wanted to make conversation." Roxas blurted out as he ran towards Sora and Yuffie.

"Oh don't you mind him Roxas he is a big meanny, aren't you Squally?" Yuffie tried to reassure Roxas.

"Yuffie, don't call me that." He snapped.

"Geeze, something has got him all hot and bothered." At that both Sora and Yuffie launched into a fit of giggles.

Leon instantly went a little pink, while Cloud hurried past him to them all to the car. They said there goodbyes and the Kisaragis went to their own cars. As Cloud was beginning to get into the car Cid walked over and broke the news that he invited them over for dinner tomorrow night, Cloud hit his head on the roof of the car as he jumped up with shock. At that Sora had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting out. Roxas just felt tired, he didn't like meeting new people as it was, and he just wanted to sleep.

As they left the ferry Roxas caught his first glimpse of the sea side city, it seemed huge, and he felt very uncomfortable at the size, it was at least twenty to thirty times larger than Twilight town from the looks of it, and the sun was still blazing on. It took them another twenty minutes to get to the house, which was of course on the beach. It was a cozy home, bigger than his old home, but it wasn't the biggest on the block. It was a two story home with a walk out basement, and a nice wooden patio in the back. It was made with white bricks, and it had a small garage attached to the side of the house, as well as a hot tub in the back of the house. Roxas walked inside with Sora, who just looked at him and stated "Welcome home!" It was a typical home, it was surprisingly clean, Roxas thought it would have been trashed. There was a living room, dinning room, kitchen, computer/library room, and the master bed and bath on the first floor. On the second floor there was another bathroom, and three bed rooms. They all spend several hours unpacking Roxas things; he only brought the furniture from his room, and his favorite leather arm chair. The rest of the stuff he now owned according to the will was back in Twilight Town, waiting until he was 18 to get it, with Olette and her family watching it to ensure it wasn't broken into. Sora gave Roxas the grand tour and then they decided to sit down and eat dinner. After dinner everyone started to relax and get really tired. By the time it was nine Sora had passed out on the couch watching TV, Cid had left to go do stock at one of the stores, and Cloud went out with his friends; leaving Roxas alone to think in the peace and quiet. He though alone time was what he wanted. He walked up to his strange new room, and peered around. It was so alien to him… it felt so shallow and uncomfortable. The more he thought about the day the more he wanted to cry. It finally hit home, that this was his home now. Roxas bit back the tears and slumped into his old armchair. He slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving the day behind him, determined to try and start again the next day.

--

Hope you liked it, R and R please.  
P.S. How do I get it to double space? I tired to double space it in word, but it wont stay double spaced.


	3. 2 Mother Dear

Disclaimer: Again don't own any of the characters Square Enix does

Disclaimer: Again don't own any of the characters Square Enix does.

Guys it will start picking up soon, I promise. I know it is slow; I just have to establish everything in the story. This is my first fic, please tell me how you think I am doing.  
_**Warning:**_ There is some m and m kissing, so be warned.

Please Review tell me what you think.

_**Chapter 2: Mother**_

Roxas woke up to a howling screech, his whole body jolted awake as if a lightening bolt had hit his bed. He pulled himself off of his arm chair; it took a great effort to drag his body out of its comforted area. Mind was awake, yet his body was still fast asleep. That is until another howl bellowed through his new home.  
"My baby, where is my baby!" shrieked the voice… a familiar voice.

"Molly, please calm down, there is no need to yell." Said the voice Roxas would assume was his fathers.

"You shut up, you took him away from me, and you took all of them away from me. And now you have taken my precious baby Roxas. Roxas sweetie where are you? Roxas honey, please, where is you?!" at that he knew it was his mother, he couldn't believe it, his mother was dead, but she was now here. He threw open the door and practically jumped down the whole slight of stairs. Yes, it was his mother, Molly Highwind, formally Molly Strife when she was married. She stood in the front door, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling already. A smile tickled her face she ran forward towards her son. He brown hair braided back seemed to flow in an inhuman way.

"Oh Roxas baby, sweetie, I didn't know where that had taken you! I am so happy I found you, now we can go back to Twilight Town, go back to how it was!" she giggled as she wrapped her arms tenderly around her son. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"But mom, I am so confused … we just buried you, you just got hit by that car."

Her grip tightened momentarily, there was a very slight pause before she continued, "Oh Roxas, it will all be okay now! We just need to pack your things." She continued to sob.

"Rox, maybe you should just go with her." Said Cid in a deflated tone, his mother had seemed to have defeated him again.

Roxas was still embracing his mother, "Is this real?"  
"Of course baby!"  
"But you are dead, I saw them put you in the casket, I saw the dirt put on your grave!" Roxas continued in a baffled voice. "I don't want it to be true in the slightest, but I know you were hit by that car!"

"Baby, shut up," her voice suddenly turned cold and bitter, there was another pause, but she continued, "It was all a mistake honey."  
"Mom, I am sorry, but- Mom let go!" when Roxas tired to pull out of the hug, his mother wouldn't budge. She was now weeping bitterly into his shoulder. Her grip, continued to tighten, she even started to dig her nails into his arms. Roxas winces and he could feel his shirt wet with the tears. In another panicked cry he shouted, "**Mom Stop**!"

Roxas had to use all his strength to push his mother off, his father ran over with a worried look, and helped to pry them apart. Cid looked at Roxas with a sincere concern, "Rox are you okay?"

"_You!_" her voice had lost its chipper quality a while ago, she now took an angry almost demonic voice. She advanced on Cid and shoved him into a wall. He took it, he even looked sad, like he pitied her. She kept shoving him harder and hard, and all he could keep repeating in a weak voice was "Molls I am so sorry…" She had back him up to the front door; she shoved him down the front steps and with a thunderous deafening crack, his head split open. His blue eyes glazed over as he lay on the cool white concrete, his blood seeping out. Roxas ran forward, his gut had clenched in on itself.

"Dad!"

Before he could get to the door his mother had turned on him, something was different, about her. She was crying, but her tears were a deep ruby red. He looked at his shirt and sure enough was a big blackish red block running down form his shoulder to his elbow. "Holy shit, Mom!"

She took a step forward, he stumbled back on to the stairs, and he started to crawl up backwards, almost completely paralyzed in terror.

"Roxas_, you insolent little brat! Get back over here and come with __**MOMMY**__!_" she howled in her devilish cackle. The blood started to flow more freely; it even started to slowly creep out of the corner of her mouth.

"Mom?" his voice shook as he climbed further up the stairs.

"_Traitor!_" she hissed, a spray of blood flew from her mouth and landed everywhere, the walls, the carpet, the banister… Roxas. She advanced further and further up the stairs.

"_You little __**Fuck**__! You chose your father over me, your father!_" bubble started to foam out of her mouth as she said this, her temper flaring up as he started to scramble up the stairs.

"Get off of me mom, please let's talk about this!" his tears were falling freely. He kicked his foot to get her to back off, but she gripped her ankle with an iron clad grasp. Roxas flinched and turned around; her eyes were no longer a crystal serene blue, they had been stained, dirtied by a foul reddish-purple tinge. Slowly she started to drag him down. He was sobbing and screaming for help, and for his poor mother to stop and snap out of it. The first floor had filled with bloody water, she was already all the way in, Roxas was half in the roaring mess when he grabbed onto the banister.

"Stop, mom please! Someone help!"

"_**Traitor!!**_" she shrieked, her voice echoing to a loud boom that filled the entire house.

"Roxas _Traitor!_"

"Roxas"

"_**Traitor!**_"

"ROXAS!"

"_**Traitor, foul scum of the earth, you are not my son!**_"

His sobs bitterly continued his heart broke and suddenly he was in his bed.

"Roxas! Wake the fuck up Roxas!"

He shifted back into reality, who was calling him? His eyes opened, his face was wet and slimy from his own tears. Sora was kneeling next to his bed, shaking him to wake up.

"Oh my God Roxas!" Sora's own voice was tear ridden and worried.

"Sora, its okay… I am up, what the fuck happened?"

"I-I don't know, I woke up and I heard something in your room. I ran in and you were sobbing and mumbling. You kept saying stop, and then you stated to twitch and scream!" Sora gave Roxas a big hug he wrapped his big, gentle arms around his brother to comfort him, and Roxas did the same.

"I am fine, really, this happens all the time when I go new places." He quickly lied.

"Are you sure, it sounded like a really bad dream..." Sora asked not really believing him.

"Really, when I first spent the night at a friends house, the same thing happened." He said and tried to give Sora a reassuring smile, but he couldn't, it only became a weak twitch of his lips. Sora gave in and believed him.

"Okay, if you need anything I am a room over. Do you want me to stay?"

"No I am fine, really, thank you Sora. Good night…"

"Nighty!" he said with a big cheesy grin.

When Sora left Roxas looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. He slumped back down on his bed… wait didn't he fall asleep on the armchair… Cloud or Cid probably moved him to the bed. Roxas could barley remember the dream, all he could remember was that his mother was there, and that it frightened him terribly. He set his alarm for seven a.m. He then drifted back to sleep, this time not dreaming.

The next morning Roxas was woken up by a blaring alarm, and the shouts of his new family.

"Shut that Fucking thing off already!"

"When did we get an alarm clock Cloud?"

"Sora shut up and go to bed! Roxas turn off that fucking thing! Who the fuck wakes up at seven on a weekend?" Cloud was angrier than Roxas had ever seen or heard him. He shut off his alarm and thought it best not to answer, in case he might awaken the raging beast again. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, much like the last day, this day began as monotone and neutral as any other. He was anxious; after he got dressed he walked downstairs. Maybe a nice run would help to calm his mind. He was a white and red work out shirt, and white mesh work out shorts. His slipped his running shoes on and went downstairs to the kitchen.

He was trying to find some bottled water to take on his run, when he turned around and was surprised to see Cid eating at the table, and staring at him. Roxas gave a little start and mumbled good morning. Cid kept staring at him from across the kitchen.

"…yes?"

"Oh sorry, its just so strange, Cloud and Sora aren't usually up for another hour or two. Usually this is my quiet time to read the paper." He said with a grin.

"Sorry to intrude, I will be out of your hair in a sec." he said very formally and politely.

"No really, its fine kiddo, sit down and have something to eat."

"Maybe later, but thank you."

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you have any bottled water?"

"Oh yes of course." He jumped up quickly and walked over to the pantry; he reached down to the bottom shelf and pulled out a water.

"Thank you very much." Roxas said as he turned around.

"Your welcome, but there is no need to be so polite I am your father."

"I am going for a run, I will be back in a bit." He blurted out as he stepped out the front door. As it slammed closed a pained expression came to Cid's face. He was worried about his son, but he knew it would take some time for Roxas to get used to. Cid sat back down and moodily sipped his coffee.

Outside Roxas had stopped on the top step of the front steps. He felt a jolt of panic for no reason what so ever. But he just felt uncomfortable on them; maybe he was worried about tripped.

"That's all I need, to fall down and split my head open." He mumbled to himself. He started off on his job. He decided to go left towards the city, maybe explore the neighborhood a bit. As he started to run he realized how bright the sun was, and how he wished he had some sun glasses. Even after yesterday his eyes just couldn't adjust properly to the light. He had to squint his eyes or else they would hurt. A number of people were doing the same as him, some ridding bikes, some skating; he could even see some people surfing off the shore of beach. It was kind of relaxing looking at the ocean, such a marvelous blue to look at. He continued down the street for about a half an hour, trying to organize his thoughts. Mentally he prepared himself for his day, deciding what he should do, what he should unpack, and who he should call from home. The houses slowly turned into office buildings and other things. He had…well not fun… but he enjoyed looking around the city. It was a nice clean city; he spotted a book store and a coffee house he would like to visit later. The only disadvantage was the streets became plenty more populated; Roxas had to slow down his pace, and even come to a complete stop for some of the people. They all seemed not to even notice him; none of the people were very friendly. They just bumped into him and continued on their way. Only the other runners and bikers offered him a nod or a hello. Then suddenly he took a left and was what looked like a flee market. It was absolutely packed with people, he was about to turn around, when something caught his eye.

"Mom?" he whispered, he saw her, or well someone who looked exactly like her from the back. Same height, build, even the same hair, in the same braided cinnamon brown hair that she had. He started moving his way through the crowd shouting

"Mom, Mom!" when he finally caught up to her, she wouldn't slow down; she took no notice of him. He grabbed her shoulder and said again.

"Mom?" the woman finally turned around, but it wasn't his mother. Strange emerald eyes looked back at him, and a younger paler face stared back at him. Slight freckles also dotted the brown of her nose. This wasn't his mother. God, he was so stupid, so naïve.

"I am sorry I think I mistook you for someone else." He said in a monotone voice. He felt so embarrassed, what was that, why was he being so weird? He started to walk away when he felt someone grab his arm, he flinched slightly. It was the woman, she was probably going to tell him off, and he panicked and started to run.

"Hey, wait!" the girl cried out hopefully, but it was to late the blonde haired boy had been lost in the crowd. He looked so familiar she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the time; it was about 7:45.

"Hello! This is Aerith, may I ask who is calling?" she said in a chipper voice.

_"Hey it's Cloud, stupid family woke me up this early, and I can't get back to bed."_

"Oh hey Cloud! You're back so soon?" her eyes lit up when she heard it was Cloud, don't get the wrong idea, she was his best friend, nothing more. She used to have a crush on him, but that was before he came out.

_"Yeah."_

"I am so sorry to hear about your mother Cloud, that's so sad!"

"_Thanks, but to be honest I didn't know her all that well, she kind of gave my father a hard time, and when I came out she completely broke off contact with us. I am more worried about my brother, he is taking it really hard."_

"Oh that's right; Sora had a twin brother who lived with her. Is he coming to live with you guys?"

_ "He already is it was his alarm clock that woke me up. Oh well, we are having some people over tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come…" _Aerith would have answered but she was a bit lost in thought. That boy that ran into her, could that have been Cloud's brother? He looked so lost, so lonely.

_ "Aerith?"_

"Hmm?"

_ "I said we are having some people over tonight, an old friend of my dad just moved here with his tow kids and my dad invited them over for dinner. Would you like to come?"  
_  
"Do you want me over to make sure you dad doesn't embarrass you with his cooking?"

_ "… I also wanted you to come and hang out…"_

"It's okay, I don't mind helping, it will be fun, I should bring my brothers over as well. So Sora and your brother have some people to hang out with, how old is your brother?" she innocently inquired.

_ "Roxas is Sora's twin, so he is the same age."_

"Oh, ha-ha that right!" she giggled as she flushed. "How silly of me to forget!"

_"Oh Aerith… sometimes I wonder."_ He laughed as he hung up. She kept thinking it over in her head that had to be Cloud's brother Roxas!

--

Roxas was running as fast as he could away from the crowd, he knocked into a couple of people but he just wanted to get away from that embarrassing situation. He rounded the corner just as someone else did, and in a millisecond he crashed into a black and red blur. He ricocheted off the boy and fell into a car. His head got a nice gash and scrapes now covered his legs and left arm.

"Fucking shit you dumb ass!" shouted the boy's voice, he fell but didn't have nay bruises or injuries. Roxas was hypnotized by the boy. He had a slender yet slightly muscular build, tall yet not gangly. His fiery red hair stood out in spikes that ran all the way down to his shoulders. He wore a black wife beater with black cargo shorts, and a black and white checkered wrist band. But by far the most striking things were his eyes. They shone a deep spellbinding jade green, and had two triangle tattoos accenting his eyes from underneath. Roxas couldn't even form words; the boy got up and glared at him slightly.

"What not even going to say your sorry?" he demanded with a menacing glare

"… Sorry?" Roxas was still being pulled towards those eyes. He had never seen such an amazing green.

"You look like a deer caught in some headlights bro!" he said calming down, he had a melodic kind of voice, not to deep, but not to high, absolutely perfect. He offered his hand, which Roxas gladly took; he got up and started to wipe himself off.

"Wow those look like nasty cuts, you might want to go home and clean them." He said with a wince.

"… Oh don't worry nothing a cloth can fix… I am Roxas by the way. Sorry again for bumping into you." Roxas stammered quietly.

"Like you said don't worry about it, you seem to have gotten the better end of the beating anyway." He laughed as he flung his arm around Roxas neck, Roxas let out a bit of a gasp. Axel just giggled and stared at him. He was very cute in his little athletic outfit. "I'm starting to like you kid, the name is Axel." Roxas offered his hand for a hand shake, but Axel took it and kissed the top of his hand. Roxas immediately became flushed and flustered. He stammered something that sounded like "iish ga bid bob" Axel couldn't make it out, all he could focus on was how adorable this kid was. Like Roxas, Axel was mesmerized by his eyes, a sparkling ocean blue.

"I kind of have to go, I will… see you around I guess." Roxas blurted out as he began to walk away, he noticed he tended to run form uncomfortable situations.

"Wait a sec, come here Roxy." He said.

"…Roxy?"

"Ya Roxy come back here!" he motioned with his hands, he was holding his bracelet.

"Yes?" Roxas asked as he walked over to the taller boy. Roxas was very nervous because Axel had a mischievous looking grin. As he walked over Axel stuffed the checkered bracelet in his hand.

"What's that for? I can't take this, it's too nice." Roxas was extremely flattered, but he couldn't accept a gift like this.

"Keep it until next time…" He said slyly.

"Next time what?" asked a puzzled Roxas.

"Next time we do this," said Axel as he lunged in for a kiss. Roxas was so stunned he just fell into it; it was a pretty hot make out session. Axel wrapped his arm around the blonde boy's neck and pulled Roxas into a steamy kiss. Axel lightly bit his bottom lip smirked, and then walked away. Roxas didn't even have time to react, he just stood there, completely stunned. His first kiss had been from a complete stranger, a very hot complete stranger, but none the less. Wow, this city wasn't that bad he thought as he slipped the bracelet on his left arm. Roxas started jogging his way back him, in a moderately better mood. Sure he was still stumbling around because of the kiss, but that was a good thing… right?

--

: P How did you guys like it? Was the first Axel Roxas encounter cute enough for you? I am really interested in what you guys think. I am getting very happy because I feel the story is finally gaining some momentum, it doesn't feel as forced as in the beginning. Again could anyone tell me how to double space this, I ended up just pressing enter between all the paragraphs and stuff. The next update might not be for a few days. Its fun doing it once a day, but I just don't have the time tomorrow.  
Please Review.


	4. 3 The Dinner Party

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of these characters Square Enix does

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of these characters Square Enix does.

_**Review Replies-**__  
Roxas-Has-A-Stick – Thank you so much! You are really to kind, I am so happy a couple of people replied I was getting worried. And the Cid, is the Cid from KH._

earthlover – Thank you as well, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it will introduce a very hot and steamy love triangle.

**Chapter 3: The Dinner Party**

As Cloud stumbled down the stairs he could only think of one thing, Roxas had to die. He was half awake, half zombie, he slipped on the bottom step and barley caught himself on the banister. He was not a morning person, he wore tight blue boxer briefs and a small white wife beater, he hadn't had the energy to reach for real cloths. His bare feet hit the cold tile and he let out a low hiss. "… he definitely has to die…" he growled. A shiver ran up his body, and he moodily made his way to the kitchen. Cid was still sitting at the kitchen table, he stopped sipping his coffee mid sip and almost chocked on the boiling hot liquid.

"Holy shit, what is going on in this house? Since when do you get up this early?" he practically shouted. Cloud just glared at him, his eyes narrowed, he looked scary, and he was not a pretty sight. His hair was unkempt and messier than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and his blue eyes were like a scalpel, cutting through anything that they laid eyes on. He walked to the pantry and slammed it open

"Lower your voice, father." He spat acidly.

"What the heck did I do to you, you ungrateful little prick?"

"It wasn't you, it was Roxas. His damn alarm woke me up at seven. Why do people get up so early on the weekend, its almost painful?" he moaned as he slid lazily into a chair at the table, a box of cereal in hand.

"Are you gonna get a bowl for that?" Cid playfully asked. Cloud blankly looked at the box, and then he turned and looked at the cupboard that had the bowls in it. He turned back to the box, then the cupboard, the back at the box. He twisted his body and feebly reached towards the bowls. He barley lifted his arm when he have a defeated sigh and turned around. Grabbing the box and looking in he saw his hand would definitely fit. So he shoved his hand in the box and started eating the cereal by the handful.

"Pathetic… remind me never to wake you up early when I don't have to. You become sucha crabby little bitch." Cid taunted.

"Asshole… by the way Aerith and her brothers are coming for dinner as well" his voice was layered with icy coolness.

"Oh good… you just don't want me to cook, do you?"

"Yes, that would be preferred."

"No, no. I am getting better, I swear, look at the eggs I made, they are delicious." He confidently stated as he slid a plate over to Cloud. Peering in all Cloud saw was a mix of black, yellow, brown, and orange. Cloud almost barfed on the spot, he pushed his seat back away from the table.

"Get that away from me."

"Where are you going?"

"To throw up, what did you think?"

"No Seriously."

"I want juice." Cloud finally stated as he dragged himself up to get a cup and a carton of orange juice. As Cloud came back to the table, he noticed his father had started to read the paper again, the silence he hoped for was comforting, almost stimulating. It gave Cloud a chance to organize his thoughts and mentally wake up. To him silence was a comforting thing, but to his father it was to be avoided.

"So what did you think of Auron and his family?"

"They were nice; he was serious, but nice enough." Cloud stated, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"That's great … how about his kids. Are they nice, I didn't get a chance to talk with them? Tell me about them."

"Well, Yuffie and Sora are getting along well, best of friends. Both really loud, and bother super annoying. But she seems nice enough, energetic and fun to." He said dully trying to act disinterested.

"Oh, and Leon?" Cid asked, trying not to laugh.

"Again, seemed nice enough, quiet like his dad."

"That all?"

"What do you want me to say dad?"

"Ummm that he is cute, that you like him maybe?" said Cid, shocked he even had to say that.

"Father, just drop it please, he is probably straight anyway."

"You never know, in my day I turned a few." Cid said with a spark of joy in his eye, reliving the glory days in his memories.

"Speaking of which, are you going to tell Roxas? Should Sora and I tell him? Should we all tell him about the three of us?" said Cloud, turning the tables on Cid.

"… I promised your mother that I wouldn't tell him, she was heart broken, completely hated me after that. I don't think I can break that promise to her." the spark vanished as quickly as it came, and Cid was forced back into reality.

"The sooner Sora and I tell him the better. As for you, he might just figure it out. I did and he is a lot smarter than I am." Cloud felt bad for doing this, but he liked to turn the tables on someone else and go on the offensive.

"Whatever, we will deal with that road when it comes to it. I have to go down to one of the shops and fix a board for Zexion, his snapped again, I have to try and salvage what I can. Wakka is working today; he might come by to pick some stuff up later. I am getting a shipment of surf wax in today, but I had to send it here because of the credit card. It's a long story, bottom line, help him pile the wax **(1)** in his truck, and then clean the house for the party tonight okay? Oh and Wakka and his siblings can come tonight as well if they want to." As Cid was saying this he got up and prepared to leave, he started heading through the garage door when he stopped and turned around. "Oh and if you can pick some stuff up for dinner tonight."

**( Readers note (1) : A special type of wax is use don Surfboards for various reasons, mostly so that the water repels off the board and the rider can stay on. But it isn't nonsense, just so you know.)**

"Will do, and I will ask Aerith what she wants to make tonight. See ya." Cloud said as Cid closed the garage door. He heard the car start and back out, his father was at work now. Cloud looked around at the kitchen. It was more modern, most of the appliances stainless steal, the walls a light blue and the counters made of grey and blue granite. He got up and went out the back door to the deck. The ocean looked absolutely amazing. He could tell some good waves would be coming to the beaches any day now. He was almost completely lost in thought when the doorbell rang. He turned and ran to the door; the board wax had just come. He signed for it and then moved them into the foyer. He then sauntered into the living room to watch some Saturday morning television. He mindlessly flipped through the channels. Roxas eventually came in form his run.

"Hey." Roxas said, in an unusually decent mood.

"Hello, your alarm clock woke me up." Cloud almost glared, but he felt too guilty.

"I am so sorry, I just like to get up early and have a run, to get the day started, ya know?" Roxas walked over to sit down.

"Not really no, but I see what you mean. Next time put it on a lower setting? Or warn us? I couldn't get back to bed."

"Oh, sorry, I will try to not do that again…" he paused and looked at Cloud.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked very bluntly.

"Not now, I am in my home I can dress how I want. It happens a lot in this house hold." Cloud just shrugged and turned off the television, nothing was on anyway. "So where did you run to?" Cloud asked, he was trying to be as active and social as he could, he wanted to get to know his brother more.

"Oh just down to the flee market and back. I like the scenery, and checking out the city was nice." Roxas said in am indifferent attitude.

"To the flee market?" Cloud said loudly in a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Ya, why?" Roxas asked, not getting a little freaked out.

"Roxas, to the flee market and back is like seven miles minimum."

"Damn, I knew I should have gone longer."

"What do you mean? How can you run seven miles?"

"Well, I dunno, I always thought I was un-athletic, I didn't know it was anything to be proud about."

"Well it is, I am pretty good at sports, but I don't have the endurance to run seven miles, no fucking way. That's insane." He said, still baffled about how cool Roxas was being about it.

At that point the doorbell rang. "That is probably Wakka, let me get it." Cloud jumped up to get the door. Roxas turned,

"Do you need any help?"

"No we got it." Cloud opened the door, and there stood his best friend, Wakka Hiatama. Wakka stood about as tall as Cloud, but was much more muscular, he was quite stocky and very burly and manly. His fire red hair was tied back in a blue bandanna; it stuck up and curved slightly back. He had slight stubble all over his face, a very rugged handsome look. He obviously spent a lot of time in the sun because he had a deep bronze tan, and cool gray eyes. The muscles on his chest were even more accentuated by the tight cream colored tank top he wore. His smile was huge, he was a very jovial guy, he was the loyal best friend, everyone could tell. But he was obviously a bit surprised by Cloud's cloths, he didn't comment, but it was obvious he took notice.

"Wakka, what up man?"

"Notin much bro, just pickin some stuff up for your old man, eh." Wakka stepped in the house and gave Cloud a friendly hug.

"How was your week?"

"It was okay, sorry to hear about your mom though, that's tough bro." Wakka had a look of genuine concern on his face. "I heard your bro came to live with ya man, where is he?"

"Hey Rox, over here" her motioned Roxas over, Roxas walked over and greeted the larger man. Roxas held out his hand and said, "Hello, I am Cloud's brother Roxas, nice to meet you."

"Man, I finally meet the famed Roxas. Sorry to hear about your mom bro. Nice to meet ya." he shook Roxas hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Roxas smiled politely.

"Cloud, he looks exactly like your old man, eh?" patting Roxas on the back when he says it. Cloud just nodded, and Roxas politely excused himself back to the living room. Wakka seemed nice, but he wanted to give his brother space to catch up with his friend and talk to him. He couldn't help but look over every once in a while. It didn't take long for him to notice that Wakka was totally checking Cloud out. He was totally infatuated.

"Oh by the way, my dad met some old friends who just moved in down the street, he invited them over for dinner, it is kind of becoming a party, Aerith is going to come, and her brothers. You and your siblings are welcome to come; I know Sora would like to see Kairi. It would be fun."

"Thank man, we will definitely be here bro, wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"Oh that's right, lets get these boxes of wax to your truck, there are only a few, if we both take a couple of boxes we can make it in a trip or two." At that Cloud turned around and bent over to grab some of the boxes. To Wakka it was like watching a slow motion video. Wakka had been crushing over his friend for years. Everyone knew it, but Cloud of course. He seemed rather dense about things like that; I mean he did come out to Aerith. She may have been his best friend, but she did have the total hots for the kid. Wakka could barley control himself, he almost drooled out of the corner of his mouth, but it wasn't just a physical attraction. Cloud was his best friend, not only did he have a deep rooted bond with him, but he also had to be the nicest guy in the world. But because they were best friends, was even more incentive for Wakka to have to be extremely careful Wakka just took in the great scenery as Cloud bent over. It was anyone's dream, Cloud in tight boxer briefs. Wakka flushed and had to bite his tongue to try and distract himself. While Cloud was busy picking up boxes he failed to notice his friend's dilemma. But of course Roxas was now deeply scared and horrified by the exchange that went on. Wakka stayed and talked for a while after they loaded the wax, but Roxas didn't pay attention, he was more worried about how he would tell Cloud that his best friend not only liked him, but totally eye fucked him. Roxas decided it was best not to say anything until a couple of days had passed, Wakka was coming to the dinner party, and there was no need to make things awkward between them. But still, it really weirded him out.

By the time evening rolled around everyone was dressed and ready to have fun. Aerith came early to try and teach Cid how to cook. The gentle sweat heart that she was, wasn't bothered by the old mans lack of knowledge around the kitchen, she just seemed determine to have something stick in his memory. She said hello to Roxas, Roxas almost flipped out when he saw Aerith, but she acted like she didn't know him and didn't say anything, so Roxas let that slip out of his mind. It turned out that Aerith's siblings were busy so they would not be joining them. The Kisaragies showed up at about six, though Leon was not there because he had a job interview. Eventually when seven rolled around Wakka and his sister Kairi showed up. Kairi was a very pretty girl; she had shoulder length dark red hair, and big blue eyes. She was a very gorgeous, yet kind of shy girl. She smiled politely when she said hello to Roxas,

"Hi, it is nice to finally meet you, Sora has said so much about you."

"Nice to meet you as well, I am Roxas."

"I am Kairi, where is Sora?"

"He is up in his room, with a girl named Yuffie." She bounded up the stairs, and sure enough within moments laughter could be heard from the room. All three of them hit it off quite well. Yuffie and Kairi were practically best friends by the end of the night. Wakka said hello to everyone and then him and Cloud went to go hang out in the basement, which had a pool table and some other things to do. Roxas didn't necessarily want to hang out with the three giggling friends, but a little bit of noise was a lot better than his brother being checked out by some strange guy. He walked into Sora's room just as they were giggling about something.

"What's so funny guys?" he smiled as he sat down on the floor next to Sora. Sora's room was spacious; it was in the middle of the home so he had the highest ceiling with a very nice fan hanging down, he also had two or three skylights. The room was painted in blue like most of the house, and he had a giant queen sized yellow bed, along with a desk, computer, and a stack of surf boards on one side of his room. Yuffie and Kairi had spread themselves out on the bed, and Sora made himself comfortable leaning against the wall, so Roxas tried to make himself comfortable on the floor as well.

"We were just talking about Leon and your brother!" Kairi said with a laugh.

"What about them?" Roxas asked, Sora tried to wave Yuffie off, but she didn't see him and started to talk.

"Oh just about how they have the total hots for each other, and that Leon was really looking forward to being with Cloud tonight. I could tell by the way he was acting before he had to leave. It is going to be so cute."

"Oh so Cloud is gay, I did kind of wonder." Roxas smiled at the confused and puzzled looks on the two girls faces.

"You didn't know that Cloud and Sor-" "That is quite enough Kairi" Sora cut in, a deep red at the moment.

"No I didn't, but its good to know, now I wont try and set them up with any girls, I will just focus on getting them my guy friends." He chuckled lightly to try and break the mood a bit, it suddenly got very tense. It eased up after Roxas cleared up that he was okay with it. He turned to Sora and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I figured you had enough to deal with and Cloud said we should give you some space. And you know not freak you out and have you hate us." Sora was very red and talking exceedingly fast.

"You guys worry to much, really, I am fine." He smiled reassuringly at Sora. Sora smiled back and gave him a big hug.

"You're the best Rox, you know that?"

"Ya kinda."

"Hey Wakka, what's up man? How was work after you picked up the wax." Cloud asked as he and Wakka made their way downstairs. Wakka was wearing a tight yellow shirt with baggy light wash jeans.

"Considerably better." He smiled. They started to rack up the pool game when Leon came down.

"Cloud, how are you? Your dad said you were down here." As he came down the stairs it was Cloud's turn to see things in slow motion. Leon looked as stunning as usual, but he was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with a giant gold crest of a lion with a pair of jeans, and a pair of leather shoes. He smiled at Cloud and gave a little nod, a real smile, one that sent a jolt through Cloud. A smile erupted on Clouds face as he walked forward to shake his hand.

"Hey, I am fine. How was your interview?" he asked, Wakka gave a little cough. "Oh ya this is my best friend Wakka, Wakka this is Leon, Leon this is Wakka."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise bro" Wakka responded, when the shook hands he squeezed it a little harder than he should have. Wakka noticed the spark between them immediately and of course it sent a fury through his body. He wanted this guy to leave, he wanted to growl at him, this was his friend, leave him alone.

"Leon is the son of my dad's old friend Auron. He just moved in down the street." Cloud smiled. Wakka noticed two things, one he never saw Cloud smile like that, and two Cloud was already talking more, and in a happier voice than usual.

"You told me, so what sort of stuff you into man. Play any sports?"

"I know martial arts, and I also play Bliztball." Leon said, already sensing the boy's tension.

"Tight man, me to, you should try out for the school team." Wakka said to be polite.

"Maybe, how about you Cloud. You play any sports?" he said with a bit of a grin. As long as he kept the conversation focused between Cloud and himself he could beat Wakka out on this game.

"I do martial arts as well, but I also play soccer."

"Interesting."

"How about we play some pool, eh?" Wakka interrupted. Wakka and Leon played first, Cloud agreed to play winner. The two were very evenly matched in pool. Wakka eventually lost, which he did not take well. Besides the fact that he lost to Leon, Leon seemed to be gloating quite a bit.

"Hey Wakka, can you go get us something to drink now that your not playing?" Leon asked innocently. Wakka growled a fine and stomped up the stairs. Leon let out a little chuckle and then turned to Cloud. "So you ready to lose? Hope you're not as sore a loser as your friend here."

"Pssh, like I would lose. And sorry about that, Wakka gets very competitive; it goes to his head sometimes. Don't worry about him though, he will clam down."

"I'm not too worried about him."

"Really, then what are you worried about?" Cloud asked as Leon slid closer.

Leon leaned in really close to Cloud, and then he started to speak, his lips softly grazing Clouds ear. "What do you think I am worried about?" that simple question sent Cloud into a fit of blushing and stuttering, he could barley think.

"I-I … don't know…" Cloud finally blurted out with a tiny cough.

Leon again spoke in a whisper, his soft lips caressing Cloud's ear lobe, "Let me give you a hint." Leon reached up and turned Clouds head towards him, he leaned forward and their lips locked together. Cloud collapsed into Leon and let out a slight moan, but right as it started to get good, they heard Wakka thundering down the stairs. At that they both instantly jumped away from each other, Cloud still beat red, and Leon gloating all the same. When Wakka came down he threw a couple of cokes at them, one of which Cloud almost didn't catch. Wakka looked at him suspiciously. When he looked at Leon, all he saw was a very cheeky grin.

"Your old man told us to come eat food is ready. You okay bro?"

"Ya I am fine, just kind of tired. I will be up in a sec you and Leon go without me, I need to clean up the pool table." He smiled. Wakka went upstairs frustrated. Leon went to the steps and stopped, and without turning around said, "A little weak at the knees are we? Didn't know I was that good… and for the record, you're that good to." He then continued his way up the stairs. Leaving Cloud to think.

Upstairs everyone was getting settled, the dinning room table had been set, and the soup had already been poured. Cloud sat next to Roxas, across form Leon and everyone began to eat. Everyone was having a great time until Roxas started panicking.

"Aerith what is in this soup?" he said his voice hoarse. Cloud thought the soup was a bit spicy but not that much.

"It's my own recipe, it's a crab and lobster bisk." Roxas eyes widened and now everyone was paying attention. Roxas began to panic and in an even more hoarse voice he tried to shout.

"Oh shit, I am allergic to shellfish!" and then all hell broke loose.

--

R and R please, what did you guys think?


	5. 4 A Turn for the Worse

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the characters in KH, though I wish I did

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the characters in KH, though I wish I did. Square Enix does.

I am trying to update as fast as I can get it in so I can get this plot really rolling, but with all the stuff I have to do for school, I don't think I will be able to make five posts a week anymore. I never realized how much time it takes to write a chapter. Again sorry, I will try to keep these fast updates going as much as possible.

**Warning: There is some M and M action in here, if you don't like, then don't read. No sex yet, but kissing.**  
_Reviews-_

_BowDownBitch – I wish I had a super sexy Axel. I debated who I would make the Doctor for along time, but I figured since it was a minor role, I wouldn't waste a character I could use later on the doctor… or would I? Thanks for the support and the Review._

_Niemti – Thank you as well for your support it is greatly appreciated. I hope you like this next chapter, and I love Cloud to.  
_  
Please enjoy, and as always please R and R.

_**Chapter 4: A Turn for the Worse  
**_Roxas had fainted, everyone was shouting, and the girls plus Sora were crying. Cid was near tears as he fretted over his son. He caught Roxas just before he hit the ground, and was trying to wake him up, and hold his head straight. Aerith kept apologizing but Cloud assured her it was not her fault and that everything would be fine. When the Ambulance got there they only allowed Cid to go with him, which Cloud violently protested to. To Roxas it was a giant blur and he could only see fuzzy shapes and blended colors. He recognized the sirens, but they seemed so far away. He did see his father though, and the look of great concern on his face. Was this his mom's revenge he thought? In a moment he slipped out of consciousness and fell back into his dream. His mother had pulled him all the way under the bloody water and was strangling his throat. Her hair moving wildly in the water like an octopus or other strange creature, and her glowing red eyes seemed to cut through the water, staring him down and draining the life from him. He struggled and tried to gasp for air, but only water was there. In a bust of bubbles she cackled madly and swung him in the water to the floor. Her weight was heavy on his chest and he felt like his lungs were about to pop.

_ "My Roxy will finally be with me, with me forever!"_ she cackled madly. He tried to shove her off but she wouldn't budge. Out of nowhere she was ripped off of him. His lungs were about to give up on him and explode with a need for oxygen, but his lips reached the surface, air never tasted so sweet. His lungs filled and he kept gasping for breath. He turned to look for his mother, to be prepared for her next attack. It was a moment before he realized that the water was draining out of the house, and that something was thrashing in the shallow water.

_ "You Stole My Baby!"_ a shriek screamed out. Cid had pinned her down, he was soaked in blood, and his own was caked onto his forehead. He was breathing calmly and there was an iron force in his voice.

"I wont let anything, or anyone take my son away from me, not again, not a second time." He stated firmly. Like nothing in the world would deter him from that goal. His hand was placed around her slender, demonic through and Roxas' mother started to choke, and gasp for breath, and Roxas almost felt pity for it. Slowly his mother changed back, but Cid wouldn't let go. She grasped at Cid's arms to let her off. He was weeping as he put all his weight on her. She was crying, trying to scream, mouthing at him. He cried and said it was all he could do, he couldn't live a lie. Roxas was so confused, he tried to push his father off but it was as if he was made of stone.

"Dad, please, you are hurting her. Please Dad get off, your making her die Dad stop!" Roxas shouted weeping. His father didn't answer, his mother started to slow down her movements, and eventually she stopped moving all together. Cid stood up, walked over to the wall and started to scream. He hit his fists to the wall and slid down it crying out apologies.

** (Back to Reality)**

Roxas eyes popped open, but it took a moment for them to focus. Where was he? The room was so unfamiliar, and he heard someone mumbling. He was in a bed, what had happened? Roxas turned and saw his father, he was crying and mumbling what sounded like sorry.

"Dad?" he asked hoarsely. Cid's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Roxas, all the worry falling from his face. He rushed up and grabbed his son into a hug. Roxas weakly hugged back, already uncomfortable with this, and Roxas got more uncomfortable as everything came back to him… he ruined dinner. But more importantly, he almost died. He knew Aerith was going to be terrible, he would have to go tell her it was his fault, he should have said something. Or should he have? Shouldn't a father know when his son is allergic to something?

"Roxas, I am so happy you are okay, you gave all of us such a fucking scare kiddo. How are you feeling?" he asked pulling away, a huge smile on his face.

"I am fine, really. It was just an allergy." He said quietly, his dad seemed so concerned, he couldn't yell at him now.

"There is no excuse, I should have known, it wont happen again."

"I know Dad." He said simply, well he should hope it doesn't happen again, his father is supposed to know his allergies by now.

"The Hospital that you are all okay, they just want to keep you here overnight incase you got lung damage. It is just a precaution." Cid was so nervous he was speaking very fast, he was so relieved to have Roxas awake and okay.

"Okay, when am I going to see the Doctor?" Roxas asked, he wanted to check if he could get medicine that he could take in case it happened again.

"I have to leave tonight, they will not let me stay. But tomorrow morning we will all have a talk, alright kiddo?" he smiled at Roxas. Roxas smiled back and nodded.

--

Cloud was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes with Aerith and Wakka. Sora and the rest of the gang were in the living room watching a movie. Aerith and Wakka talked small talk while Cloud just worried. His father had called to say that everything was okay and he would be home soon, but it still felt horrible. He could still hear the gagging sounds that Roxas was making as he thrashed around the floor, and the screams of Sora and the girls as they witnessed the event. Everyone seemed to calm down besides Cloud, who still had a stony silence.

"Cloud and I can handle the rest Aerith, you can go enjoy the movie." Wakka said with a smile. Aerith nodded, she looked at Cloud with a look of concern and then left. Wakka and Cloud finished the dishes in silence, until Wakka put an arm around Cloud.

"Bro, he is fine, you need to chill out, eh?" he said. Cloud leaned into his friends shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Wakka was such a good friend, so comforting, and he smelled like Coconut. Wakka wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him into a backwards hug.

"Bro I have known you for about twelve years, ya. And not once have I seen you so messed up. What's goin on man, he is okay." Wakka whispered comfortingly into his ear.

"I just… his mom died, he is in a new place, and then we forget that he is allergic to shellfish he probably hates us. I mean he is such a good kid, and I wanted him to like it here." Cloud was ranting and he started to get all serious, which made Wakka smile, he was so cute when he got that serious look on his face.

"Isn't your old man supposed to worry about stuff like that? Eh?"

"I know but, he can be so clueless sometimes, I know he means well but I think he expects Roxas to just adapt just like that. I don't know… and Sora told me he knows and he is okay with it, but I still think he might think its weird."

"He is your bro man, chill. He knows you care for him, he is a lot like you I wouldn't be surprised if he had a little flamer in him." They both Chuckled.

"Wakka, you're the best, seriously. God that sounds so lame..." Cloud smiled and closed his eyes. He felt his weight shift, and when he opened his eyes Wakka had turned him around to face him. Wakka's grey eyes stared into his, and Cloud immediately blushed. Wakka ran his arms up and down Clouds and eventually brought them up to his face. Wakka cupped it and placed a kiss on his friend's lips. Cloud was beyond surprised, he thought Wakka was straight, plus he was just kissed by Leon. But either way, Cloud melted right into it. Wakka picked him up, and placed him on the counter.

"Something to take your mind off you bro, eh? Like it?" Wakka whispered in a burly gruff. Cloud was already pink, but that made his go full on tomato. This Wakka leaned in for the kiss again, and Cloud was prepared, he wrapped his arms around Wakka's neck and hugged to his body. Wakka's strength just seemed to exude a type of comfort. His body was softer than Cloud imaged it would be, but it was still firm with muscles and ripped arms. Cloud gave off a soft moan as Wakka started to bit his neck.

"Oh shit Wakka, we probably shouldn't do this in the kitchen." He said in a panting whisper. Wakka smiled at him, gave him a soft peck on the lips, and then threw Cloud over his shoulder.

"Wakka!" he whispered loudly, "Put me down!" the only answer Cloud got was a swift pat on the ass. Wakka slyly slipped by the living room with Cloud, no one saw. Silently they went up the stairs into Clouds room. Wakka shut the door, and then flung Cloud onto his bed, where Wakka landed on top of Cloud a minute later.

"Holy shit, you did all that with one arm?" Cloud asked surprised, he really under estimated his friend's strength. Wakka planted his head on Clouds chest and replied with a, hell ya bro. Wakka smiled and stroked Clouds arm. Cloud placed a hand on his friends check, the slightly unshaven look really suited Wakka well, and it ticked to touch. Wakka leaned forward for another kiss, but Cloud kissed his forehead.

"I am sorry Wakka, but you couldn't have kissed me at a worse time…"

"What bro, I really like you, you saying I shouldn't have?"

"No, I am not saying that at all. But I just need to figure something stuff out…"

"That Leon kid kissed you, didn't he?" Wakka asked irritated at his timing. Cloud looked really guilty and nodded. Wakka was pissed at Leon now.

"Cloud don't worry about it bro." he smiled, and patted Clouds check.

"This just means I have to work harder to get what I want." He shifted his weight so he was onto of Cloud, but he head was level with Clouds head. Cloud got a whiff of that coconut smell again, it smelled glorious. "And, since Leon isn't here, I don't see the harm and trying to get ahead in the game." And with a smirk his lips crashed into Cloud's, a fury of emotion and lust exchanged between them. Cloud was so confused, he just decided to roll with it. He was slightly worried though, Wakka was his best friend, and he didn't want to screw that up. Wakka ran his strong hands through Cloud's spiky blond hair, and Cloud forgot all about his worries. Wakka moved down to his collar bone, and started to such and graze at the skin, leaving a sore love bite. Wakka slid his hands up Clouds shirt and began to massage his sides and back. Cloud let out a long moan, his breathing starting to get heavy.

"Wait, Wakka, stop please." He groaned out in a sexual grunt.

"What is it bro?' Wakka asked, slightly pink.

"I just, I don't want to go that far, I mean we aren't even going out or anything." Cloud stuttered, embarrassed. He thought Wakka would get irritated, but he just kept smiling at his friend.

"I completely understand bro, its cool. Sorry for getting a little over excited." Just then Cloud heard the front door open, he and Wakka walked out of the room, Cloud quickly covering his little love bite, to see his father had come home from the Hospital. He looked exhausted, everyone was in the foyer welcoming him home.

"Roxas, is going to be fine, they gave him some medicine, and they are going to watch him overnight. They wouldn't let me stay, but I am going to pick him up tomorrow." Everyone Relaxed. Sora and the younger kids went back to watching the movie, but Cloud told Aerith and Leon to come up stairs to hang out. They all sat in Cloud's room. It has a very different look to it. The best was a king sized bed with a dark green quilt, and light green pillows. The wall with the door to the hall way was dark green, but the rest of the walls were a light tanish color. It was quiet larger than Sora's and Roxas' rooms. Plus, Cloud had a walk out balcony that had a splendid view of the Ocean. His room was almost Spotless, everything organized, his computer desk clear and sparkling. He sat on his bed, and Aerith sat next to him. Wakka sat in the reading chair Cloud owned, which was a dark brownish-green leather chair. While Leon pulled up the desk chair, and say on it backwards. Wakka and Leon looked at each other, Leon didn't really like the ultra smug look Wakka was giving him, but he wasn't to worried about it. Of course both Aerith and Cloud failed to notice the tension between the two. After a while, they started playing a card game, Wakka put a movie a movie in Clouds DVD player and they were all just hanging out. Later Cid walked in and informed them that everyone could spend the night. Aerith would sleep in the living room, while both Leon and Wakka would sleep with Cloud. When asked if this was okay, Cloud just coughed and stated it would be fine.

--

Aerith eventually went downstairs to the living room with Sora, and the two other girls. The boys were watching a very high octane thriller movie, and the girls were watching The Notebook, so Aerith thought the decision was clear enough. It was around two when the movie ended, but the real entertainment began. Cloud said they could decide sleeping arrangements, Cloud had brought out his Aero mattress, and there was more than enough room for two on the bed.

"I can share the bed with Cloud, I mean we have been best friends for a while, and your might be uncomfortable sharing a bed with a new person. Eh?" Wakka said as he swung his arm around Cloud.

"I am going to go brush my teeth, you guys can debate amongst yourselves." Cloud left the room, thanking God that he didn't have to be in there. As soon as he left the polite smiles and underhanded sarcasm stopped, it was a war now.

"I know you kissed him." Both of them stated at the same time. Both frowned at each other.

"I don't know about you bro, but we made out for at least ten minutes."

"Oh no I am so jealous, the big dumb brute can tell time. Oh no!"

"You shut up, you weren't there for him when he needed you tonight, and your just angry because you missed your chance."

"What, so you took advantage of him when he was in a vulnerable state, some friend you are!" Leon growled. Both of them feel silent, until Wakka jumped on the bed.

"Hey, we have to agree on it." Leon almost shouted as he jumped on the bed as well.

"Go back to the filth you came from bro. He just said we had to decide, and we did. I am sleeping on the bed with him. There is no way I am letting a pervert like you share a bed with him." He spat at Leon. As they were arguing Cloud had stepped in the room. He was wearing black sweat pants… and a wife beater. Both of the boys stopped talking and smiled at Cloud. Leon noticed the hickey immediately, and made a mental note to make his own when he and Cloud slept on the bed.

"Okay, I will just have the Aero bed them." Cloud said dully. Both Leon and Wakka looked confused. But they looked at each other and realized, they were both on the bed. Cloud had already lain down on the Aero bed, so they had little choice. Wakka took off his shirt and laid down on the right side. Leon did the same, but lay on the left side. They both glared at each other and turned to face away from each other. Wakka grabbed the covers and pulled them all over to him. Leon tried to pull back, but Wakka was to strong. Leon tried again, but just ended up getting an inch or so more. Wakka beamed to himself, and fell asleep.

Wakka, started to snore, so Leon knew his plan was in action now. He slipped out of bed, and tip toed to the aero bed. The sleeping Cloud was so adorable, he slid right next to him so they were spooning, and slowly started to kiss up Clouds neck to his ears.

"Wake up Cloud" He whisper lightly. Cloud gave a little start until he realized who it was.

"I thought you were going to share the bed with Wakka?" he asked groggily.

"He is hogging all the covers." He said, he kissed Clouds shoulder.

"Oh, that isn't very nice, here have some of mine." Cloud innocently pulled his covers over Leon and turned towards him to say something, but that was when he finally realized what was going on, and realized what he was doing. He was about to say sorry when Leon kissed him. Cloud was getting kind of annoyed, was he like a piece of meat or something , this was the third time today. But truthfully, he didn't care.

"What's that for?"

"I need to catch up with Wakka, I saw that hickey." Leon didn't notice because of the darkness, but Cloud was almost glowing red. Leon began to caress his shoulders and continued to kiss Cloud. This was going to be a long night, Cloud thought. He was all prepared for the kissed when Leon gave him another hickey on the other side of his chest. Maybe he really was a piece of meat? Leon kissed him goodnight and then slipped out and went back to his own bed.

--

Roxas woke up on his own accord, he looked around the hospital room, and saw it was very bland, very white, and very boring. He was getting bored, when a nurse walked in… or he thought she was a nurse, but she was young, about his age. She had white blonde hair, and has sweet blue eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back, there was something warm and inviting about her.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily as she opened the blinds to the window, they white in the room seemed to glare at Roxas now. He squinted his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"Morning, wow, the sun is so bright here?" he said.

"From out of town?"

"Yes, I just moved here from Twilight Town, my name is Roxas by the way." He smiled. He was in a better mood already. Mostly because he didn't have a nightmare.

"Oh, I have been there it is such a gorgeous little town! Nice to meet you Roxas, I am Namine." She politely offered her hand. He shook it.

"The Dr. wanted to see you before you left, but your father can pick you up at any time." She added.

"Oh thank you, forgive me for asking, but aren't you a bit young to be working in a hospital."

"Forgive me for asking but aren't you a bit gay to hit on people?" she chuckled.

"Wait, what, how did you?" Roxas stammered very confused.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to sound insulting, but your wearing one of my best friends bracelet, and he was bragging about a kiss yesterday." She then broke out into a full out laugh. Roxas turned red and chuckled a little himself, he was caught completely off guard by her.

"Wow, so you know Axel? That must mean your in high school, I hope."

"Yes, me and him are both Juniors, and I volunteer at the hospital because I like to help people." She smiled at him. She sat on the side of the bed and they began to talk. Roxas explained how he came to be on Destiny Island, and Namie listened like a good friend. By the end of a few hours they were great friends. 'She was really sweet.' Roxas thought. It felt good to actually talk about it, and Namie was the perfect friend about it. She had to leave at around eleven to go help her actual job, but she said she looked forward to seeing him at school, and they parted ways for the time being. Roxas was still in a good mood when the Doctor came in. He barley noticed him, he just said hello, and they exchanged a few words about his condition. Dr. Sephiroth, seemed nice enough. He had very intriguing silver hair. His father came in, but he didn't say hello. He just stood for a moment and stared at the doctor. Roxas was already dressed so he got up and walked over to his dad.

"Hello Cid."

"Sephiroth… what are you doing here?" he asked, an anger rising in his voice.

"I am checking on my patient, why? How are you?"

"Stay away." He growled, he motioned Roxas to come with him. Roxas would question his father later, but before he left he turned around to say good bye.

"Bye Dr. Sephiroth, nice to meet you. Thank you." Roxas stated as he ran off to his father.

The good doctor shut the door, and then slammed his clipboard on the desk were a folder popped open. The silver haired man walked over to the bed and sat down. He picked up the pillow Roxas was sleeping on and lifted it to eye level.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said in a creepily sweat voice. In the folder there were five pictures taped to the back. One had a red x through it. The terrible screech of a ripping pillow could be heard. And on closer inspection, one would find a pair of sparkling ocean blue eyes, cinnamon brown hair, and a small smile that resembled Clouds under that red x. A blood red x was going through Molly Highwind. Rip, Rip, Rip… went the pillow.

--

R and R, tell me what you think.


	6. 5 School Sucks

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of these characters

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of these characters.  
**  
IMPORTANT: I have quick question for you guys to answer. I get tired of the same old pairings, but they are the amazing ones. SO should I do a Demyx Zexion or try something different.**

_Reviews-_

_Lunar Patronus – Thank you so much, I appreciate the kind words. I love the Wakka, Cloud, Leon thing. I love them all! Again thank you._

_Roxas-Has-A-Stick – You are by far one of my favorite people. Thank you so much for reviewing not just once, but you keep coming back. I love that you love my story. My favorite scene last week was the Namine scene. I don't know why people dislike her and bash her so much in their stories, I really like her, and I think she has great possibilities for a character. I want to know what you have to say on the whole demy zexion thing. I think I know what you will say already, hah, but I am going to ask just the same._

_p.s. Pasta is the shit D_

**Chapter 5: School Sucks**

The unusual silence Cid was holding was almost deafening. He was in the other car they owned, a shiny Black Expedition. Roxas gripped the cold leather seat as his father weaved in and out of cars, like a mad man. Beads of sweat started to trickle down Roxas forehead, and he looked at his father with concern.

"Why were you so pissed at Dr. Sephiroth? And why are you so tense and- **Fucking shit dad look out for that truck!**" Roxas was panting as his father narrowly missed another car. Cid's hands gripped the steering wheel harder, the leather squeaked as he tensely tried to wave off Sora's question, without giving an answer.

"Tell me, or I will ask around. I am sure you would rather me hear it from you." Roxas said with more confidence. He was starting to get a bit irritated with his father; he hadn't bothered to call him in what, like twelve years? Then he shows up and starts bossing him around and forcing him to do things, or ignoring him.

"Your mother didn't want me to tell you."

"Speaking of which what happened between you two, she never told me. I wanted to ask you but it never seemed like the right time. But since you're in such a good sharing mood I might as well ask. I mean you ignored me for twelve years why do you care about what mom says anyway." Roxas snapped acidly.

"Hey, don't you fucking dare talk like that kid, you little brat. You know nothing that went on with your mother and me."

"I know dumbass, that is why I am asking!"

"Don't you talk to me like that, I am your father!" at that Roxas gave an audible huff and a yeah right.

"I just want to know why the fuck you didn't call or write for twelve years, and why mom hated you so much."

"I called every week! I wrote to you every fucking time that Cloud and Sora went over there, you're the one who didn't respond!"

"Like hell you did! Every time mom would compl-"Roxas stopped realizing something.

"Your mom would say what? That you didn't want to talk to me or answer my letters? I was a bad, bad man? Hmm?"

"No, that you didn't send anything, you never called." Roxas then felt so stupid, of course his father would write to him. All the times that his mom took the phone out of his hand, or had the phone by her whenever she was home, and even when she would ask Cloud if he had anything for her, she was trying to block him from his father.

"Okay, fine mom lied about all that, but why? Why the fuck would she try and keep me away from my own father? It just doesn't add up."

"Because she… she figured I would 'Ruin you'." Cid stated in defeat as he realized he couldn't keep the truth from Roxas any longer. Cid brushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. The street seemed to flow by like liquid; nothing else seemed to matter, all the tension in the world had been released into this car.

"What the fuck do you mean ruin me?"

"She caught me… with another man, Sephiroth to be exact." His shame shone on his face, his eyes watering up. "I really did love your mamma Rox, she was a great woman. I just couldn't live a lie anymore, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry!" he cried out, tears visibly streaming down his face. Roxas fell silent, so Sephiroth was an ex, the one that torn his family apart. Cid was trying to gain composure of himself, almost hitting another car.

"And let me guess, Cloud and Sora stopped coming over when they came out?" he said in a dulled voice.

"Yes, she was only trying to protect you Rox."

"Well she did a pretty bad job then…" he let out a long sigh, he was upset now. Not as his mother, how could he be? She was dead; it would be horrible to hold that against her. He tried to place his anger on himself. He just had to fucking run his mouth off at his dad, God he was a fucking ungrateful bastard.

"… Sorry Dad."

"Its not your fault Rox, don't worry." He tried to put his arm around his son. Roxas let him, but he felt to numb again. Way, way, way to numb to be emotionally stable, he felt horrible for bringing his father to tears.

"If it is any consolation, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree… no wonder mom hates me?" he mumbled the last part to himself, Cid didn't hear the end of that sentence. The ride home was silent. As Roxas looked out the window, the colors all seemed to blend, into a mocking brightness; it made Roxas feel guilty to look at all this white, when he was so filled with hate.

"Rox, you okay? Sorry it had to come out like that kiddo?" Cid patted his shoulder. Roxas couldn't help it any more, he screamed. His mother, his fucking mother, as much as he tried to suppress it he couldn't handle bottling it up anymore. He loathed her at that moment. How dare she decide is he should have a father or not! Cid jumped back a little startled by Roxas outburst.

"Why was she so stupid dad?" he began to weep. Cid pulled the car over into a parking lot. He stopped and looked at Roxas. He pushed Roxas' face towards his and he tried to smile at him.

"Your mother was trying to hurt you from getting hurt like she or I did. She is your mother she was trying to protect you. She was a great woman, and an astounding mother." Cid repeated that again, with even more conviction. Roxas felt a little better, his father was forgiving her, but he wouldn't wave it off, not yet, it was too underhanded. Cid gave Roxas time to pull himself together before they started back towards home. They were quiet until they got home. Thoughts racing around in his head, he couldn't handle it any more, when they eventually got home, Roxas got out of the car and gave a sigh. His father ran around to give him a hug. It felt like that hug was the only thing holding him together. Confused, hurt, and grieving Roxas couldn't gain control of his emotions. He leaned against his father like a little boy would. He was searching for that inner comfort he found in his mother. The pieces of his heart rolling around in a cage, the only gate, the love his new family had for him. Cid let go and motioned for Roxas to go in the garage door, they went inside and Roxas tried his hardest to control himself.

--

Cloud woke up groggily to fighting. What the fuck did he do to deserve this? These two perfect guys were fighting over him, he thought that would be hot as hell, and that all he would have to do is wait for one to out do the other. Instead they just made each other look horrible, perverted, and like stupid morons. Cloud sat up with a sigh.

"Morning!" they both chimed, they both stopped arguing when they saw he was up. Cloud just glared at them and stood up, he wobbled a bit and then walked out of the door, leaving both Wakka and Leon highly confused. That was the second morning he had been woken up early in a row! Hair askew and messy, he stumbled to the stairs, he stomped angrily all the way to the Kitchen. Aerith was making breakfast for everyone; she waved politely, and continued on her way. No one else was up; Aerith was making preparations for when Roxas and Cid came home. Cloud would have offered to help, but it was the morning.

"I am not a morning person Aerith… what don't these people get about that? They keep insisting I get up early!" he asked in a still sleepy voice. He laid his head down on the Counter as he sat in one of the stools. The cool granite felt nice against his forehead. Aerith let out a little giggle and continued to work. Soon everyone was gathering around because the bacon smelled so delicious it drew them like moths to a flame. Sora and Wakka set the table, while Kairi and Yuffie jumped in to help Aerith to cook. The hustle and bustle around Cloud didn't even affect him at all, he actually feel asleep. The whisk of the eggs being beaten, the sizzle of the bacon, and the rushing water from the faucet were like a rhythmic lullaby. Cloud drifted into a dream filled with glorious breakfast food, until.

"Who left all those love bites Cloud? Did someone get visited by the Love bug last night?" Sora plopped down in the Stool next to Cloud and exclaimed a little too loudly. Sora was so dense he didn't notice both Leon and Wakka smirk.

"Sora, you know how I get in the morning… go away." Cloud pleaded. But Sora just started to ruffle his hair.

"Wakey, Wakey for the eggs and backey!" Sora giggled at Cloud batted at Sora's fingers lightly trying to get him to go away. Sora kept going, Aerith tried to tell Sora to stop, but he just giggled and started to poke the side of Clouds head. His anger level was rising pretty quick, and he knew Sora would regret touching him. His body tensed and he almost ripped Sora's arm out of its socket, but he had to restrain himself, this was his brother.

"I will tell you one last time Sora, go away… go away now."

"What is Cloudy all upset because his little boy toys aren't helping him out? Was it Wakka, or Leon who kissed you? Were they good? Leon looks cute without a shirt, so does Wakka. Man you lucked out." Sora kept going and going. Sora looked away giggling and kept talking loudly. He didn't notice Cloud slowly lift his head, a glare shot through his eyes like a tiger about to kill a mouse. His blue eyes were filled with an icy chill; it ran through everyone else in the room, they all shied away from the two.

"All right you little fucker, you asked for it!" he shouted in a deep voice. He swung his fist back, and before Sora could run, he slammed his fist into Sora's shoulder. The chair fell over and Sora's eyes popped open in surprise. Cloud was on his feet and he was pissed.

"Oh my GOD! I can't fell my arm, I can't feel my arm! Owwwww!" Sora started to cry. Sora was rubbing his head and his arm when a towering Shadow fell over him, everyone in the room just backed away, not wanting to get involved.

"Sora you know not to poke a sleeping bear!" Yuffie shouted

"What the hell are you talking about Yuffie?" Kairi questioned

"Cloud I am so sorry… please, please leave me alone?" Sora tried innocently. Everyone winced, as Cloud started to beat Sora up. Leon and Wakka carefully stepped away from each other, not wanting to get in a fight and angering Cloud. Yuffie was almost in tears, and Kairi was trying hard not to laugh. Cloud had ended up duck taping Sora to a chair, and taping his mouth shut. Cloud sat next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Was that fun for you?" he put some eggs on his plate and started to eat. Everyone else slowly did the same. There was a silence that fell over the table, everyone was very cautious; Cloud was definitely not a morning person. Everyone was eating when finally the guests of honor arrived.

Everyone cheered when he walked in, Roxas was kind of irritated by this, but it was kind of nice. He sat next to Sora… or what he thought was Sora. Where Sora usually sat was a mess of grey duck tape, brown hair, blues eyes, and a hand reaching for a fork. He gave a questing glance to Cloud, Cloud only welcomed him back, and no one would say a word about Sora. When Cid finally sat down he looked at Sora and smirked.

"What did he do this time?"

"He got on my nerves…" Cloud stated in a very monotone voice. His eyes and voice had taken on a steely coolness.

"What did he do? Ask about your hickies? Because we need to have a talk about that, and letting you have friends over." Cid smiled and looked at Cloud innocently. Everyone looked at Wakka and Leon. Both turned red and pretended not to notice.

"They don't matter, it's not like the people who gave it even cared." He put his dishes in the sink and then slammed the door as he went down to the basement. Wakka and Leon looked taken aback, and Cid was now very serious, he barley ever saw his son so upset.

Everyone left after breakfast. Sora was un-taped and allowed to eat. He seemed just fine; he smiled at Roxas and asked him how the hospital was.

"It was fine; I think I met someone from school, Namine Lockheart? I think she assumed we went to the same school."

"Oh you met Nams! I love her, and yes she does go to our school. She is good friends with Kairi." Sora seemed even more chipper went he was eating food.

"Oh Roxas that reminds me, I got you your school cloths yesterday!" Cid almost shouted, he was going to give them to Roxas as a gift last night, but things got a little crazy. Roxas followed Cid up to his room. On his bed lay stacks of black and white clothes; three black slacks, three long sleeve white shirts, and three short sleeve, and two Blazers. The Blazers both had a fancy looking heart emblem, its out line was in silver and the inside was a deep marronish color. It was divided into four sections, and it felt strangely familiar.

"Ummm, wow… private school?" was all Roxas had to say. Cid just smiled at him, and Sora had come up and gave a re-assuring nod. Roxas looked at the cloths, it would have to work. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than today had been.

"Where is the school?" asked Roxas trying to not think about the clothes.

"Hallow Bastion is down the street a mile or two, Cloud should be driving you up there, but just in case I unpacked your bike. I love that my boys are all going to the same school now!" He smiled a big goofy grin. Roxas tried to smile back. He was about to say something when Cid suddenly fell out of his chipper mood.

Cid was about to say something else when his cell phone rang. It was Luxord there was some important meeting Cid had to do to. Sora and Roxas started to set up his computer, he had fun with Sora. He could be a little annoying and cheery at times, but in general he had a great heart, and was such a nice person. Roxas learned a lot about his twin over the length of a day. Apparently Sora had a boyfriend named Riku, he was in the same grade as them, Sora was really excited for him to meet Riku. After the computer got set up Roxas took a look at his room. It was a lot different from his old room. Everything was finally put away and fixed up. He noticed a huge window at the back of the room, he looked out and it was facing the ocean. Down by the beach he spotted a hammock resting between two huge palm trees. Roxas went to the back porch to think, it looks beautiful outside, the breeze was great, he spotted the hammock down by the beach so he walked over and jumped into it. The sun was setting, and the sky lit up a glorious golden yellow… like Twilight Town. He talked to Olette the day before, she was well, and so was everyone else, it just felt weird. Going to a new school made it seem like a whole new level of official. Twilight Town was officially dead to him… he would barley ever be able to go back to it, he better get used to it. The breeze swept him back and forth in the hammock, and he could smell the salt in the air. The slow creak of the rope was soothing, the warm breath of the ocean seemed to wash over him, and the setting sun cleansed his mind. He looked up at the now orange reddish sky and could see a star popping through, even though the sky had not set yet. As he got up to go to the house he saw something moving down the ocean, it jumped onto someone else property, but he could have swore it was looking at him. Roxas hurried inside and locked the porch door. He retreated to his room to gather some rest for the big day ahead of him.

--

Cid, Cloud, and Sora were awake at 3 in the morning. They had completely forgotten about Roxas, it was too early to remember there new arrival, especially when the waves were this good. When the waves hit, so did the surfers, any time, any where, when ever the waves came. The school knew and they knew kids would skip even if they said not to, so they made any dad with superb waves an optional day. To bad all of the Strifes were so focused on the waves that they forgot about poor Roxas. There was already a group of cars outside his house, people waiting to go to the beach with them. They pilled everyone's surfboards on the tops of the car. So many people came with them; Cid, Cloud, Sora, Luxord, Kairi, Kairi's twin brother, Aerith, her brother Demyx, and Riku. They all crammed in the car, Riku and Sora were actually sitting in the trunk, while everyone lese crammed in any available seat. Kairi turned towards her brother suspiciously.

"Where have you been? You have been like out of the scene for a day or two."

"Ya, what has my best friend been up to for the past weekend, no call, no nothing!" Demyx inquired.

"Not much, just meeting some people." Axel stated with a yawn.

"Could you be anymore vague Ax?" Sora asked.

"Isn't Namine coming?" Aerith added cheerily, passing out bagels to everyone.

"No she said she didn't want to leave a friend hanging at school, thanks Aerith" Axel replied with a smile. "She wouldn't tell me who, she wanted me to go to school with her though. I told her to meet the kid on her own; I have to catch these waves. Cid, I heard they are hitting up to ten feet!"

"All true boys and girls, you guys ready to have some fun!" Everyone started to shout and whoop, Aerith just clapped. Sora was hanging out the window yelling stuff like, "Surfs up, get your boards." There was already a line of cars following them.

"Where is Wakka?" someone shouted, probably Sora from the trunk.

"All the bliztball players have to go to school today no matter what, the coach said if you miss school you cant try out." Said Axel irritated, those dumb bliztball players practically gave their lives to sport, the coach just had to take away surfing to?

"So that means Wakka, Tidus, and Vincent won't be coming!" Sora whined. Cloud let out a sigh of relief, he was already irritated with Wakka, and this meant he didn't have to see him. It felt like Leon and Wakka were just fighting over him, not for him. Like they didn't care, they just wanted a fuck. Wakka almost had it to; Cloud spent all day thinking about it. Maybe he should just cut it out with them, friends only. Maybe the waves would help clear his head so he could make a decision. They parked, the sun wasn't even up yet, but surfers were already over populating the beach and the water. Everyone got out of the car and changed into their swim suits. Cloud walked up to the water with his board. It was a short board, black with silver writing and a spiky pattern on it. He wore his favorite black surfer trunks; they came down to about three quarters of the way down his thighs. The cool water splashed over his feet and he already felt himself slipping into the euphoria that was surfing. He was soul was drawn to the water, all around him all his friends jumped into the water, man this was going to be awesome

"This is going to be a great day!" Cid exclaimed loudly. As the sun started to make an appearance over the water a huge wave crashed down and everyone let out an excited gasp, best waves of the season so far. But poor Roxas was still asleep in his bed, missing all the fun.

Roxas' alarm went off with a screech, he was expecting someone to yell at him, or curse the high heavens, but all was still in the house. It was six thirty in the morning; maybe they got up later or something. He shrugged and got ready for school. He got out of the shower at six forty-five and still no one was up. He checked all the bedrooms and started to freak out. Everyone was gone, he was late for school! He tore through his house, mostly dressed and ran into the garage. Of course the car was gone, they forgot about him! He saw his bike and lunged for it. His hair was still wet, and he was starving, but he didn't know what else to do! How could they forget him? He jumped on the green bike and peeled out of the drive way, making sure to shut the garage door before he left. He started to coast so he could finish tucking in his shirt, and zipping up his back pack. As he rounded the corner a car almost hit him, he exclaimed loudly as he landed on the grass, avoiding the car narrowly. It was a silver car, its license plate was covered, and it came right at him. It has swerved around the corner and had come up onto the side walk. He was so shocked he didn't notice Namine come up to him.

"You alright?" she asked towering over him; she offered her hand to help him up.

"What the fu-! Oh it's you Namine." He smiled as he accepted her help up. She was wearing a short black skirt, a white blouse, and an identical Blazer. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I figured they would forget you."

"Forget me?"

"Yes, the surf is up, most of the school is out there surfing; I figured that your family would get wrapped up in it and forget about you. So I decided to walk to school in case I ran into you." He popped up his bike and started to walk with it beside her.

"They forgot me?!" he asked astounded, and kind of hurt.

"Don't read too much into it, its surfing, people here forget that they are pregnant if the surf is as nice as it is today."

"Then why are you here if the surfing is so great?"

"I just wanted to make sure you had some company on your first day." They joked and laughed all the way to school. When they arrived Roxas just stopped in front of it. It looked like a castle; the gates were made of huge ornate brass figures. The school was made of snow white marble, a huge bike rack at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the school. It was at least five stories tall.

"Oh my GOD! It's like a palace!" he said in awe.

"It was the Headmaster's Castle, he made it into a school, and we even have one of the only two Bliztball Stadiums on the Island, besides the official league one in the city." She beamed at Roxas and he just stammered.

"This must be expensive to go here."

"It is, but look at your house, it isn't big but it's on the beach, and your father owns the biggest franchise for surfer shops on the whole Island." Roxas didn't know his family was this well off. They walked in the giant castle doors to what would usually be a bustling foyer and meeting hall for the students, but there was only about two hundred kids at school. By the time they got Roxas' schedule first hour had started. There were nine periods in this school. His schedule looked like so:

1 Study Hall – Media Center  
2 AP Calculus – Professor Al'Bhed  
3 Morality – Professor DiZ

4 World History – Professor Cricket

5 AP Literature – Professor Merlin

6 German 3 – Frau Holle  
7 Lunch  
8 Art – Professor Lulu  
9 Gym – Professor Kisaragi

"Oh my gosh! We have Study Hall, Calculus, Lunch, and Art together!" Namine cried happily.

"Yes, but what does all this mean? Why don't I get to chose my schedule?"

"If you have a problem with it I am sure they would let you change it, but it needs to follow the embodiment of the school."

"What?"

"Fit in mind, taking at least two advanced placement classes, AP. Fit in Body, taking a fitness class, Gym for you. Fit in heart, a fine arts class, for you it is general art. And lastly, fit in Spirit, taking a theology class. Which are the four portions of the heart emblem." Roxas let out a little oh at her explanation. He looked at his classes, they sounded hard.

"How many lunch hours are there?"

"Two, sixth and seventh, you and I have seventh. I know Sora has sixth, and I know Cloud has seventh." She smiled at him.

"What does Study Hall mean?"

"What do you think it means. It is a free period, you can do homework, sleep, eat, anything you like as long as it goes within the guidelines of school rules. Since we have first hour, we can sleep in if we want, we don't have to come until second hour. If you want I can give you a tour of the school and then we can head to Calculus?" Namine grabbed his hand and sped off with him. Roxas still utterly confused and wanting to just go home.

"I would say lets skip with everyone else and either go surfing or hang out, but this is the perfect day for you to come to school, not to many people are here and you can take your time. Plus it isn't over crowded." Roxas nodded at that. The school was very pretty; the first floor had the Cafeteria, Auditorium, and led out to the Gym and the Blitzball stadium from the back. The second floor was the media center, and the third and fourth floor was where the classrooms were. The fifth floor they were not allowed on as students, but Namine said there were just offices, a teacher work room, and a teacher lounge. Every person was assigned a locker for their entire time at the school, and it was always on one of the first four floors. Every floor had a lounge for the students on that floor. The floors were kind of like Houses. Each one had its one representative council for the Student congress, they were pretty much a student council they ran all the activities and that sort of stuff. Each floor was its own separate team almost. Roxas' locker was on the first floor, which would make it a lot harder to get books for classes, but he also had the nicest lounge. Namine was on the second floor, and she said Riku and Sora were as well. Cloud was on the first floor which was nice a friendly face would be there for him every morning.

"Holy shit there is a garden?" he shouted at the large green house, it stood in the very center of the castle and went up to all stories; the bottom floor had most of the plants. Every other story had a sort of ring around the outside. They went in and it was nice and humid, he looked up and there were brilliant windows on the ceiling.

"Yes, this is Radiant Gardens. One of the fine arts classes takes care of it." It was magnificent, there were such vibrant colors and smells. A nice walkway winded through, and there was also a sparkling creek that ran diagonally across the room. His house could easily fit in this room; it was a rather nice touch to the Castle.

When they finally had to go to class the day seemed to go by at an exhaustingly slow crawl. Professor Rikku Al'Bhed was nice enough, she was a genius and was surprised to find out that not only was Roxas caught up to the class because of his Calculus class back home, but he was a bit farther ahead because they had started a week earlier. She was nice, very energetic, which was refreshing in a teacher. His next Professor was quiet the opposite. He was the only one in the classroom with him and it was a scary thing.

"Good morning, you must be the new student, Roxas Strife. Please take a seat."

"Hello."

"Hello…?" The man paused waiting for something. He really was a scary man, his face was covered in red bandages and he had such piercing fierce golden eyes.

"How are you?" he tried

"Sir." He barked.

"Yes sir!" Roxas jumped in surprise as he yelled.

"I am the Headmaster of this school and I demand the utmost respect. Do to you understand?"

"Yeah sir."

"Yes… not yeah, you sound like an uneducated buffoon."

"Yes sir." They spend the next few minutes in silence, he handed Roxas a few books, and then gave him a list of Assignments.

"These should catch you up, please have them done by Monday. Since there is no one here I see no point in teaching, you may start your homework." The dear Professor then strode over to his desk and began to fill out some paper work. Roxas started to do his homework; it didn't take very long to finish the majority of it. By the time the bell had rang he was more than done with it, he actually did the next section as well. He walked over to hand it to the Professor, and he just stared at him.

"Sir, I finished the homework." He said politely. DiZ just stared at him for a moment then took the homework.

"That was quick; I hope you didn't screw anything up by going to fast."

"I should hope not, most of the answers are in the book, all you have to do is read it." Roxas was getting irritated with this guys attitude, he didn't care if he was the headmaster he was still a person and shouldn't hold his ego so high above others. Roxas silently left the room. DiZ looked at the door and then smiled; this Roxas boy would be interesting. He glanced at the homework, not a single thing wrong, and he added more than the book had to offer on some answers.

Roxas quickly learned that the History was a multi-grade class. When he walked in there were five people, and one of them was Leon. Leon gave a little wave, and Roxas ran over to sit by him. They murmured hellos; there was a mutual gladness to see each other. They were both new, and Roxas could tell by how the other kids were looking at Leon, he scared them. Professor Cricket was a short little man with a nice attitude; he was kind, and very intelligent. But also… very, very boring. The class seemed to drag on forever. He almost fell asleep, but thank God the bell rang. He found out that Leon had German and Gym with him, as well as first hour study, but nothing else, not even lunch.

Literature was where the trouble started. He had gotten in the glass; there were a decent amount of people in it, about ten. He sat down in the seat closets to the door and took his notebook out. Professor Merlin was very old, and had atrocious hearing. He gave the books Roxas needed for the semester to him, and then shouted that he needed to read The Great Gatsby by Monday to be caught up. He then proclaimed it was a study hall because he didn't want to farther ahead in the play they were reading without the rest of the class. Then Roxas day went from boring to horrible. A tall jock walked in late. He gave Professor Merlin a wave and then stopped at Roxas chair. He looked up, and already he didn't like the boy, he looked arrogant, and he looked mean. His blonde hair was light and it seemed to kind of turn up almost. His blue eyes sparkled with a boyish cockiness, and he seemed irritated.

"Yo, out of my seat new kid." Tidus was very irritated at having to come to school, let alone dealing with a little shit taking his seat.

"There are like twenty other seats, take one of those." Roxas said. He looked over at the Professor, of course he couldn't have heard them if they had the argument in front of him.

"Listen you little shit; I am Tidus Gainsborough, one of the captains of the Bliztball team. You will get out of my seat." He said forcibly, grabbing the desk and leaning towards Roxas threateningly.

"I am Roxas, and you will get off my desk." He nudged the kid's hands off the desk. Well maybe it wasn't the best idea to taunt him, but Roxas was getting pissed. Why did everyone he meets from this school dislike him? First DiZ now this little hot head. Tidus was surprise, no one stuck up to him, so he grabbed Roxas' messenger bag and threw it out in the hall.

"Go get that you asshole!" he shouted.

"Make me!"

"Boys is there something wrong?"

"No Professor." They both said.

"What?"

"No Professor, nothing is wrong?"

"Excuse me boys, my hearing is getting bad at this age, you said something is wrong?"

"NO!" They both barked, the old man just shrugged and turned away.

"I said go get my bag."

"Why don't you?" he grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and ripped him out of the chair, the guy was pretty strong. He then pushed Roxas into the hallway.

"What the FUCK!" Roxas yelled at him, completely pissed now. The bell rang and he picked up his bag, he was getting angrier by the minute, he just stalked off to German. But when he got to the classroom, it was locked. He stood there confused for a minute, he looked at his schedule and it said that classroom. He tried the door again, nothing. He didn't know what to do; the schedule didn't tell him where to go. Roxas swore and punted the door, which was a thick wooden one. Instantly his foot was throbbing. He winced in pain, and that was when he saw the sign on the door that said to go two rooms down. "You have got to be kidding me!" he limped over to his class, which he was late to. Leon was there, but she barked at him that he was to sit on the other side of the room. She was a Nazi, no pun intended. She was super strict, yelled in German, a lot, and was almost foaming at the mouth. He went to ask a question but only got a,

_**"HALT DEIN MUND! DU BIST EIN BOSE KIND!"(Shut your mouth, you are a horrible child.)**_

He looked at Leon, and they both looked like the wanted help, the watched the Clock like a hawk, when it rang they bolted out so fast you could have sworn the bell was still ringing when they were halfway down the hall.

"I hate this school, that teacher was a fucking nut!" Roxas cried as he ran down the hall.

"Tell me about it!" Leon huffed ad they both headed towards their next class. Roxas was going to lunch, he said bye to Leon and then ran for the Cafeteria. He was the first one there, it was a huge room, with plenty of tables everywhere, and even had an outside courtyard with tables and umbrellas. There were a couple of barbeque grills outside. He didn't have any money, and he forgot to make a lunch, so he just picked a random table to sit down at to wait for Namine. He looked in the trash can; there was pasta, a lot of if. It looks like people didn't like the lunch today. There was also tuna that smelled a week old, and a salad. Wow, this place sure is nice, then why isn't the food. He sat back down, until he felt a poke on his back.

"Nam?" he asked turning around, but it was that Tidus kid and a few of his friends, all big Bliztball players.

"Oh its you."

"Yeah, now get off my table bitch."

"Since when is this your table, there are at least fifty other tables to chose from." Roxas was getting pissed at the kid now; he was just trying to start something.

"Since I want it, now get off." He shoved Roxas.

"Listen you little fuck. Just because you can kick a fucking Bliztball doesn't mean you own the world. Now get off your high horse and pick another fucking table." At that all the Bliztball players surrounded him. In an epic battle that everyone now saw because the period had started Roxas was beaten up. He put in his best fight, but he still ended up getting pinned down by three of the Blitzball players. They ended up shoving him in the trashcan where he was covered in degusting old food. The picked up the trashcan and took it to the front gate and rolled it down the stairs.

"Teach you to mess with us you little fucking brat, stay off my table bitch!" Tidus shouted. A food monster crawled out of the trashcan. He was covered from head to torso in pasta and tuna. Sauce was in his hair and all over his white shirt, and he seemed to have absorbed the smell of tuna.

"Just fucking great!" he yelled as he pulled his bag out of the garbage and flicked pasta noodles off of it. Just then two people ran down the steps.

"Roxas are you okay?" Namine shouted as she ran over to him. Yuffie was right behind her and she looked pissed.

"Who do those assholes think they are, I am gonna give them a piece of my mind!" Yuffie yelled shaking her fists in the air.

"Don't worry guys I am fine, just a little bit of food." A sigh escaped him as he turned the can upright and pushed it to the side of the stairway.

"Oh Namine this is Yuffie by the way, Yuffie this is my new friend Namine."

"Nice to meet you." Namine said politely.

"The Pleasure is mine!" Yuffie replied cheerily. They three of them decided to have a picnic by a tree in the front law; it was a nice enough day. It made Roxas' day a little better to have fun with them. The three of them started to make their own little pocket in the social system. Roxas finally found people he was incredibly comfortable being around. Yuffie wasn't as loud without Sora; she was actually really sweet, and surprisingly intelligent.

"So what do we do in art Namine?" Roxas asked taking a bite of Yuffie's sandwich. They all decide to share food because Roxas didn't have a lunch.

"You guys have art next hour, so cool! So do I!" Yuffie exclaimed proud she had a class with them. Namine and Roxas were excited to hear this as well.

"Well usually Professor Lulu lets us pick our own projects. She may seem scary but she is actually really nice. I prefer to draw; I usually draw and then color with colored pencils, oil or chalk pastels, or even markers." She stated proudly.

"I like to paint, which includes drawing, but I love experiments with different textures and stuff."

"I sculpt, so Roxas meet any cute girls today? How about Nam?" Yuffie always liked to turn the conversation towards love lives. Roxas let out a sigh.

"You're a page behind Yuffie, Roxas is gay. See that bracelet; it's from a boy he met." Namine teased. Roxas immediately blushed.

"Oh my GOD! How come you didn't tell me Rox!" she smacked his shoulder. "Who is this boy, he better be hot!"

"Oh he is… cough I mean he is cute." He smiled and looked down at the bracelet.

"I know him actually a good friend of mine; I am trying to set them up." Namine bragged.

"What does he look like Rox?"

Roxas blushed as he thought about Axel; he hadn't done that yesterday, reflecting on the whole thing, it seemed so far away.  
"He is tall, kind of pale. Lean but strong, on the skinnier side. And he has the most amazing emerald eyes. Oh my god, I just fell into them. I probably sounded so dumb!" he exclaimed falling back on the grass. He was awestricken by Axel's eyes, he could barley make a sentence.

"Aw, he sounds like the perfect guy for you!" Yuffie giggled.

"He is!" Namine confirmed.

After the bell rang they all walked to the art studio together, it was on the fourth floor, and Professor Lulu was scary at first. She was super pale, with dark hair, and purplish eyes. Plus she had an eerie silence to her. Though he could tell why some of the guys in the class were taking art. She was very attractive and young. When she saw that Roxas was there for the art, she really warmed up to him. Namine showed him one of projects, it was amazing. It was a sketch of an unknown person in the Radiant Gardens.

"Who is it, you haven't drawn the face yet."

"Its Axel actually, he loves to pose for the art students. Don't worry he is clothed," she added seeing the look on his face, "…usually." She snickered.

His last class of the day was gym, and he was pissed to see many people there. This was the period with most of the people who were trying out for the Blitzball team. About twenty guys were there, and most of them were seniors or juniors. He saw Leon and the gravitated towards each other, but Leon looked scared, or worried or something. Roxas couldn't tell why, until he turned around and saw Auron.

"Your dad is the teacher?" he said in amazement, and then remembered looking at his schedule. Professor Kisaragi. Leon just nodded and hung at the back of the crowd.

"I am taking over for your last Professor who retired. We will be doing things differently, we will run everyday, we will do stretches, and then we will work on the week's activity. Am I clear?" They all mumbled a yes, or a yeah sure.

"That is Sir Yes, Sir!" he barked. He scared everyone into yelling a mimic of that.

"The showers are unusable today, the renovations are being finished as we speak, so we won't do any activity, will the two new students come up hear to talk with me. The rest of you do your homework. And don't forget Bliztball is this afternoon. As Leon and Roxas walked up to Auron, he saw Wakka and waved. He waved back but then got back to stretching, a large portion of the class was watching him; he was obviously a captain last year and was leading the old team in a team stretch.

"Hello boys." Auron stated.

"Hello." Roxas smiled politely, Leon just nodded to him.

"These are your uniforms; you have two sets, as well as a pair of sweat pants, and a hoodie to keep." He handed them both a stack of cloths, two pairs of shorts, two shirts, one long sleeved shirt, one pair of sweat pants, and one hooded sweatshirt. They were all light gray with dark writing. Mostly just the school name, and the phrase, Fit in Body.

"Thank you." Roxas also got his locker number and combination for the locker room, and was dismissed to go do his homework. As he did his homework he saw a lot of the Blitzball players throw him dirty looks. They were probably friends with Tidus. His blood boiled and he turned his attention to his homework. He would have taken a shower, but of course they were broken, he still smelled like tuna, and his hair was red with pasta Sauce. When the bell rang he ran to his locker he was tripped by about five Bliztball players on the way out and as he was heading down the stairs he was tripped again by Tidus. He just got up and went farther down the stairs. He sat down and took a deep breath; his day was almost one big disaster. He family forgot about him, the headmaster hates him, the most influential kids in the school hates him, and he smelled like fucking pasta sauce and week old tuna. He couldn't get used to that damn sun! It stung his eyes, and he had to squint. He finally decided to get his bike and go home, but fate was definitely on his side when he saw that the wheels were gone. He cursed and kicked at his bike. He was so infuriated by everything, he was about to explode, when a Blitz ball hit him in the back of the head. He fell down and saw stars, those things weren't as soft as one would think. He looked up the stairs at Tidus, he was laughing, and they were all laughing at him. He put all his frustration into one kick. He aimed carefully and connected with the ball the best he could. He followed through, all his hate, all his anger, and all his sadness was in that one kick. Tidus was stopped mid-laugh by a speeding Blitz ball. As it crashed into Tidus' face Roxas felt all his anger wash away. Justice had been served. The blonde haired brat fell flat on his back, blood already pooling under his nose, and already showing signs of a black eye. The whole team watched in silence, everyone watched in silence. Roxas gave a frustrated kick at his bike and started to walk home.

"Holy shit, did you see that kick?"

"He should play Blitz ball, does he play Blitz ball?"

"Did you see him, that aim was perfect!"

Everyone was talking about him, the new kid with the amazing kick. Wakka witnessed the whole thing, and he was jumping for joy. He had to get Roxas to play, Roxas could be awesome at it. Some of the Blitz ball players looked at Tidus and helped him get up, the others rallied around Wakka to go talk to the coach. Tomorrow at gym, Roxas was going to try out for the Blitz ball team.

--

Surprisingly Roxas felt better, a lot better. He smiled inwardly at his own accomplishment; he hoped kicking the Blitz ball at the kids face would teach him a lesson. As much of a struggle, and as much as he was starting to hate it here. A part of him, a small but growing part of him, was starting to love it.

--

What do you guys think? I know it was long, sorry. Sorry if there are grammatical errors. I spent all day writing it. I just had to post it. What do you guys think?  
R and R  
And Tell me what you think I should do about the Demyx, Zexion thing.


	7. 6 The Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or claim to own them

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or claim to own them.

No Reviews this updates.

News: No one replied on the Demyx Zexion thing, so I might try something new. Or I might try and spice things up a bit.  
**Warning: A bit of Yoai**  
Last update was really long, I don't think this one will be as long but I hope you enjoy it.

_**Chapter 6: The Perfect Pair  
**_  
It was almost four O'clock in the afternoon and the waves were as glorious as the first minute they stepped on the beach. The glistening blue waves crashed elegantly, crystal like beads of water splashed around, and a perfect tunnel was made as the wave curled. Cloud wiped the salty water out of his face, the first good surf of the season! His body was now tanned from the day he spent in the sun; he lay back on his board and looked up at the equally perfect sky. All around him the shouts of joy and excitement rolled around as hard as the waves. Surfing was the great past time of the Island, and everyone was enjoying it, besides his father that is. Luxord and Cid had stayed out until about 12, but after that they went to the shop that was right on the beach and were having a crazy time with business. The people were flocking in there for wax, tethers that had broken, sometimes a new board entirely. His skin soaked up the sun, the air, and the good vibes coming from the ocean. A warm breeze washed over the ocean and gave life to the wave, who in turn gave a life to the surfers. He sat up and saw Riku and Sora approaching. They both had short boards, boards as short as 6 to 8 feet long. Sora has a red and blue board with a keyblade on it. He was also tan, almost burnt, and seemed to be having the time of his life. Riku had a jet black board with a teal stripe down the center, a color very close to his eyes. They were holding hands as they floated over.

"Hey Cloud, enjoying the sun?" Riku had a disposition much like Cloud, the strong and silent type. Sora and Riku were proof that opposites attract. A cute, goofy, innocent boy meets a hot, cool, bad boy. Though Riku was far from a bad boy, in fact he was going to be valedictorian when he graduated, which would be in Sora's year.

"Yes… its amazing out, oh my God I wish Wakka was here to enjoy this. God I hate the Blitz ball Coach." Cloud swung his feet in the water, enjoying the way the water glided past his feet.

"Ya, Xemnas ruins everything. He almost ruined my GPA last year, it's a good thing I quit Blitz ball." Riku said as Sora hopped on his board to cuddle with him. Sora's forgotten surfboard floated limply beside them, not able to move because of the tether attached to Sora's ankle. Cloud felt kind of bad for it, it was such a nice day it deserved to be used.

"Hey, Cloud, have you decided what you are going to do about Leon and Wakka?" Sora asked, he leaned into Riku, and Riku slipped his strong arms around Sora.

"I really don't know I have been thinking about it all day, and I don't know if I should date either of them."

"What!?" Sora exclaimed so loudly a couple of other surfers turned to look; utterly confused they paddled further away form the human horn known as Sora.

"So Wakka finally made a move, he has liked you forever you know." Riku added.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me Riku?" Cloud complained.

"We all thought you knew."

"We all?"

"Ya, like the whole school knew, and we all thought you knew. Even Aerith thought you knew." Riku laughed a little a rare smile came to his lips.

"Aww! You are so cute when you smile!" Sora again shouted, his eyes forming into a pouting puppy dog face, he leaned upward and gave Riku a kiss. Riku roughly kissed back, Sora flipped around on the board so they were facing each other. At this point many of the girls and some of the guys were cheering and wolf whistling at them. Cloud on the other hand, had a different sort of emotion towards it all. As they were kissing he placed a well aimed kick at the side of Riku's surf board. Sora and his cute silver haired boyfriend plummeted into the water.

"You asshole, I was having a private intimate moment with my boyfriend." Sora complained, he jumped on his own board and wiped the water off of his face.

"A private intimate moment, in the middle of a crowded beach?" Cloud asked in a sarcastic manner. Sora gave a defeated huff as he and Riku swam back to where the waves were hitting. Riku gave a small smirk and a wave to Cloud as they paddled onward. Cloud could spot all his friends on the wave, Aerith and Kairi were waiting to get one, Riku and Sora had just joined the line, Demyx had just finished a wave, and Axel had just started one. It was always a treat to get to watch Axel surf; he was amazingly good at it. He could see that fire red hair from a mile away. His surfboard was almost completely red, only the word Oath keeper could be seen in black letters. Oath keeper was the most popular and reliable brand of surfing equipment. They were by far the most durable, and by far the best for short boarding. Axel was taking off the on the wave, it molded perfectly. Once he aliened vertically he started to pump into the wave, which is carving movement in the wave doing up and down with the board to generate speed. He started to do more elegant cuts into the wave; he was spectacular, one of the best on the Island. Right at the end he stalled, slowing down so he could put his hand in the side of the wave, and let the tube wash over him, we was riding the hollow part of a wave. He kept going in and out and eventually completed the wave. Cloud smiled, now he was pumped, he wanted to catch another wave. He started to paddle over to Sora and Riku. He stopped to let Axel catch up.

"That was suck dude."

"Thanks bro, shit I sound like Wakka. I guess surfing does that to you." They both laughed as the waves went on, the day turning out as splendid as they thought it would.

--

Back at the shop Cid and Luxord were being slave driven by the customers. They were both shouting and yelling at their assistants for a variety of things. They didn't even have time to change; both of them were still in their swim trunks, and both three on some flip-flops. The store was their biggest, nicest, and first they had ever built. It was a three story store, it held all sorts of things, from surfboards, to wake boards, to swim suits, and even a smoothie shop had been put on the base floor. Cid was shuffling through his stock trying to find an extra strength, carbon fiber, violent electric pink with aero sky blue stripes, and a bright yellow tether. As he was mumbling furiously about customers and them not actually always being right, someone came up to him.

"Excuse me!" the person said.

"I am sorry, I am trying to find a very specific board at the moment I can help you out in just a sec." he them found the board and shouted a whoop of accomplishment. He handed it to one of the workers who went to go check the girl out.

"Sorry, I can help you now." Cid said as he turned around. He was facing a very short, rather peeved looking little boy.

"Hey there kiddo, what can I do for you?" Cid smiled down at the boy.

"My name isn't kiddo, and you can get me a fucking surfboard any time you want." The boy said with a huff. He crossed his arms, daring Cid to talk back to him. Now, Cid knew talking back to customers, especially kids, was a bad idea, but by God he owned this store and he would not be talked to that way.

"You will talk with a little more respect you little brat, this is my store, so unless you want to be helped try to ask for it nicely." He tried to say as calmly as he could.

"With all do respect sir; you can just shove it up your ass. I want a light blue short board please." The boy said with an arrogant authority.

"Boy, you look like you are eight fucking years old; you better watch your mouth before you have to watch it hitting that wall over there." Cid was fuming now, didn't parents teach their kids any manners."

"I am nine thank you, which is about three years older than how mature you are. Who talks to little kids like that?"

"Who talks to adults like that you little monster?" Cid was almost foaming at the mouth; Luxord had walked over and noticed the exchange was not going well.

"You're an adult you should know better."

"Why I outta punch you straight in the mouth you little shit."

"I am getting bored, you are a rather unpleasant, unhappy man, and I demand my board."

"You can't demand anything from me! This is my store."

"Cid, man, let's just calm down." Luxord walked over calmly. "What can I help you with sir?" Luxord asked politely.

"I want a blue short board, please." He added with a sneer at Cid. Cid was about to lunge forward, but Luxord blocked him.

"And how will you be paying for this?"

"My father is here with me."

"And who may I ask is your father?"

"My father is none other than Jecht Gainsborough!" at that Cid gave a wicked smirk.

"Your Jecht's son?"

"… You know my dad? … Oh shit!" the little boy ran off.

"When I see Jecht, I swear to god that child will pay!"

"Maybe we should take a break back in the storage room alright, give you a chance to clear your head and take a rest. The assistant manager on duty is good at his job; we can take a few minutes off." Luxord coaxed him into the back room. It was cool in there, it felt good. Cid sat down on a crate of Wax and leaned against the wall. His bare skin touching the cool wall sent shivers up and down his body. Cid wasn't bad looking for being thirty seven. He looked a lot like Cloud in his physique. Masculine, with defined muscles, but he didn't seem stocky or muscle bound. He had a very manly gruffness to him. He and Molly had Cloud when he was about nineteen or twenty, after she found out she was pregnant he got draw into the marriage, not wanting to leave his child and a poor girl of only eighteen alone with a child. He faked it the best he could, for about six to seven years. But he couldn't do it forever. He kicked off his sandals and let out a long sigh. Luxord sat next to him, Luxord was also very fit for being in his later thirties, he was thirty five, he had a very sleek look about him. Thin, but muscular, and had shocking blue eyes. He wore very short, tight blue surfer trunks. He looked at Cid with a longing glance. He had been friends with Cid for a long time, and had been with him through everything. Luxord leaved back to sit next to Cid.

"You are the only sane person in this whole business Luxord, how can you do this." Cid smiled, a goofy smile, like his son Sora's.

"Cid, it's not that hard. I have known you for what, like thirty years. When have I ever not been like this." He simply stated.

"Has it really been that long?" Cid asked jumping up to face him.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." He smiled remembering the times when they would be out at the bar until three in the morning.

"You are the only person to have stuck with me for thirty fucking years man!"

"This deserves a toast!" Luxord shouted jumping up and going to the back refrigerator.

"Since when have we had beer back here?" Cid asked confused.

"Um, since we started getting those crabby ass customers, the secret to me being so calm. Start out every day with a beer or two." He tossed one to Cid and then opened another.

"… To our friendship! May it live long for another thirty more years." Cid held up his beer, Luxord clinked his against it. Cid got up and gave him a bear hug. Luxord was the only one who stuck by him through everything. He gave his friend a pat on the head and started to lean out when he realized how right this felt. Cid paused and kept hugging his friend. He leaned his head out and stared into Luxord's face. "Luxord… I…" but before he could say anything Luxord had planted a kiss on his lips. At first it was soft, without any feeling, and then it started to get heavier and more heated. Cid pushed Luxord against the wall and kissed him vigorously. Luxord let out a small moan and wrapped his legs around Cid.

"Fuck, Cid where the hell did this come from?" he gasped out.

"All I know is that you have been here for me for thirty years, and this feels right, this feels real." Cid pushed Luxord against the wall roughly and started to suck at his neck.

_**(Yoai Starts here. I am not sure about the Guidelines for , but this may be deemed as un acceptable, I am going to save it and if you want what happens after here review with your email. Can someone please Review and tell me what is appropriate as far as sex scenes go, I have seen them around but I am still unsure, I don't want to get in trouble. )**_

"That's enough for now; we can save the rest for tonight." Cid smiled and planted a kiss on Luxord. "Now you can't go out there like that lets grab some sweatpants and a shirt form these crates over here."

--

Wakka had been looking for someone for hours. He was running around the surf shop looking for Cid, Cid had to know where Cloud was. He had come straight from try outs, like last year, he had not only made it, but he was a Captain. One thing that shocked everyone on the team was that the coach made Leon the other Captain. Leon was a lot better than Tidus, but Tidus was one of Wakka's friends. As much of a jerk the kid could be, he could still be a great guy. Plus he really didn't like Leon. Another piece of good news about the coach was his willingness to see Roxas. He heard about the story and was very eager to meet him. They talked to Auron and he agreed to let Roxas try out in gym the next day. He was just passing the store room when the door opened and Cid and Luxord walked out.

"Mr. Strife! How are you? I have been looking for you. 'Ello Mr. Kaado." He smiled. They both looked taken aback and Luxord went a bit red, though Wakka didn't understand why. He murmured hello and then left quickly.

"What can I help you with Wakka?"

"Where is Cloud?"

"Out there surfing it up, you need to borrow a board?"

"No, thank you Sir, but I have one. Thanks, and why did Roxas go to school alone today, I figured he would be out here with you." When Wakka said the last part Cid's eyes seemed to pop out.  
**  
"OH FUCK! WE FOTGOT ABOUT ROXAS!"** Cid nearly had a heart attack as he raced to the phone. Wakka decided it was best to leave and go find Cloud. He ripped off his shirt and threw it behind the counter. He grabbed his long board and started to job out to the water. He spotted his friends and started to paddle out.

"Wakka!" everyone yelled.

"How was school?" Aerith asked.

"Fine, I was so pissed when Coach Xemnas called and said we couldn't come, the wave look amazing, eh?" he said as he slashed the water around. He glanced at Cloud, who now looked completely irresistible. He was perfectly tan, with water dripping off of him; he even had his tight black swimming trunks on. Wakka was surprise he didn't explode in his pants just looking at him.

"How was Blitz Ball try outs?" Cloud asked, trying to make his voice sound as neutral as possible.

"It was great mean; I am Captain again this year. But sadly Tidus isn't, Leon took his place." Said Wakka frustrated.

"Oh really that's great, any new players?"

"Besides him only one or two, but I have to tell you man. You want believe me bro, but your brother is amazing he planted a kick right into Tidus' face from at least a quarter of a mile away. We are going to get him to try out in gym tomorrow."

"Sora? He was here all day."

"No man, did all of you forget about Roxas? Bro, no wonder he looked so down today." Wakka accidentally blurted out.

"Roxas… **OH FUCK!"** He punched his board and started heading for shore, ignoring everyone's yelling for him to come back.

--

It was about seven O'clock. Roxas had made himself dinner, and finished his homework. He was relaxing by the television reflecting on his day. The soft hum of the television seemed to lull him to sleep. He was in such a deep sleep he didn't hear the phone. Cid called about twelve times before he and Cloud decided to book it home. Roxas was snuggling with his favorite blanket, it was ultra soft, and it was a nice blue color. Sleeping Roxas was about as adorable as you could get. His blond hair seemed to fall over his calm, almost childlike face. His rhythmic breathing was as delicate and soft as an angel's breath. A slight smile tickled his lips as he fell into a contenting sleep. Half an hour later Cloud and cid burst through the door.

"Roxas!" they both shouted, hoping he hadn't run off. Cloud stepped into the living room and saw him immediately. He stopped and walked over to him.

"Roxas?" he shook his younger brother carefully. His eyes slowly rolled open and he gave a confused look at Cloud.

"What are you doing back, the news said the waves would last until a least nine, what time is it?" Roxas yawned.

"Roxas we are so sorry we forgot about you, oh my God. I feel like such an ass." Cloud said as he pounded his head.

"Roxas? Cloud!? There you are!" he ran over to Roxas and gave him a hug. "I am so so so sorry kiddo!"

"Dad, I am fine. Don't worry about it, I had a good day. I met some great friends and I got used to the school without to many people being around, it was fine." Roxas tried to sooth his family.

"But kid, we forgot you. How can you not be pissed?"

"Do you want me to be pissed?" Roxas asked confused.

"No, I just… I want… I am sorry." Cid stammered.

"Don't worry about it; I ended up kicking a ball into some kids face after he tripped me down the stairs." Roxas smiled.

"That my fucking son!" he exclaimed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I already cooked, if you want some there is some in the fridge."

"You cook?" asked Cloud surprised.

"… ya…" Roxas answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What can't you do Roxas?" Cloud smiled and ruffled his brother's hair; he then went upstairs to go shower and change. Roxas was about to go back to his nap when he heard something creaking. He slowly looked over the side of the couch and saw the coat closet slowly opening. His heart started to pump. He heard a hoarse whisper.

"I think he went up stairs with his brother, what should I do sir?" the voice was deep and menacing. A soft murmur from the phone would be heard.

"I know sir, I had just gotten in the house and was ready to advance when they ran in." another soft murmur was heard.

"Should I really risk it, with three of them home?" the figure stepped out, completely dressed in black, a ski mask on to hide his face.

"If you really wish me to, I will try and secure one of the boys. Carrying both out without Cid noticing would be suicide, and impossible." More murmuring.

"So now you want the eldest, I will knock out the younger one. Good bye sir." The man shut the phone and stealthily started to move up the stairs. Roxas heart was beating incredibly fast; he didn't know what to do. If he got his father, the man could possibly get Cloud and take him in that time; if he called for help it could mean danger for them all. He had to follow him and knock him out. Roxas hand was shaking as he grabbed one of the candelabras that were used for decoration from the coffee table. He peered around the wall; the man had just made it up the stairs. He slowly followed, the sweat had formed on his brow, and he felt like he was going to puke all over the white carpet, but he had to help Cloud. The man was slipping into the bathroom; the shower was on, why didn't Cloud lock it? He wondered. Right before the man entered the room Roxas decided it was a good time to say something.

"Cloud watch out someone is trying to rob from us!" he shouted as he lunged at the man, the quick man dodged the swing at the head, but Roxas swung back around and whacked the man's shoulder. It cut and it started to bleed.

"You little fucker! Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Your worst nightmare, you fucking whore!" shouted Roxas as he started to swing at him again. Cid heard something happening so he ran upstairs. Cloud threw on some shorts and tackled the man before he could lunge at Roxas. They started to wrestle, the man ended up elbowing Cloud in the nose, and Cloud fell off of him on the ground on pain.

"You fucker, who the hell are you?" Cloud shouted, the man bowled Roxas over and jumped over the banister, a loud crack was heard as he slammed himself into the door, breaking it clean off its hinges. The strange man jumped into a van that was waiting outside and sped off.

"What the fuck just happened boys?" Cid asked. As Roxas explained what happened Cloud called the Police. It was going to be a long night. Riku insisted he stay over when he dropped Sora off, Sora was pretty shaken by the news.

"This biggest problem is this door, the locks, and we need a new security system." Mumbled Cid deep in thought as he paced around the foyer.

"You kids go upstairs; I will have this figured out by morning." Cid told them. "I would feel more comfortable if you all slept in Sora's room." He added. They were going to anyway. A sense of dread seemed to fall over the house. What was going to happen? Who was chasing them? And why did they want to kidnap Cid's Children?

--

R and R Again Review if you want the Yoai. Hope you liked. Sorry it is short, I wanted to get something up, but I had too much home work.


	8. 7 The Blitz Ball Team

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts, or Sqaure Enix characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts, or Square Enix characters.

_Reviews:_

_Lunar Partronus- Thank you, I am trying to keep updating as much as possible, but as the school year ends it gets harder and harder, thank you again. And as for the Yaoi, I hope its okay; there might be some in this chapter._

_001ocfan__- thank so much, I appreciate your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I loved the surfing idea. I figured it was an Island, a lot of people surf on Islands._

**Warning: There may be Male on Male action in this fic, if you are offended, do not read this. Rape happens in this chapter. Be warned**

_**Chapter 7: The Blitz Ball Team**_

A splendid aroma wafted through the room. Slowly a cinnamon and battery smell seemed to lure the sleeping teenagers into an alert state of awareness. Roxas sighed as he looked at the clock, six O'clock already. As he groggily got up he stepped on something. It was kind of squishy. He tried to step down again, but this time it offered more resistance.

"Whoever the fuck that is… get the fuck off my face!" shouted a very unfamiliar voice. Roxas immediately went into panic mode. He ripped his foot off the person face and went to go backwards, but he crashed into someone else. His elbow hit a hard lump, Roxas started to kick his pulse rising from the rushing surge of fear he received. A cold sweat formed on his brow and everything around him started to swirl, who the fuck was in his room? He jumped off the bed and then realized… he was in Sora's room. As Roxas looked around someone bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. A loud tap could be heard, Roxas immediately not liking the loud noise. His head was spinning when the door opened, a blinding light from the hallway spilled into the room. All four boys groaned and yelled at the light to be turned off.

"Wake up boys, almost time for school!" teased Cid as he started to rip the sheets and blankets off the boys. The boys violently protested by hitting their father with pillows, but alas, it did not work. Riku and Roxas were both awake and ready to go within an hour. Cloud and Sora seemed to struggle behind. Everyone was matching, they all looked so adorable in their little school uniforms. It was a nice day, so they decided to walk to school. Roxas noticed something that no one else did. Riku and Sora were both to busy holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, but Cloud as well didn't notice. We were so tired that he just seemed to be stumbling blindly throughout the sidewalk. No wonder they didn't drive, Cloud probably would have gotten in an accident. A silver car was slowly following them. Roxas didn't think much of it before he remembered what happened the day before. Not only did a car almost hit him on the way to school, someone had broken into his house. He didn't say anything, in case he was being paranoid, just paid extra attention to the car that was cruising next to them. Just as the car was about to jump onto the curve and hit Roxas, Namine arrived from behind Roxas and shouted at him.

"Good morning Sunshine!" she smiled at him, almost hitting him with her bike. When she showed up the car went off. Roxas thanked God and then started to talk to Namine.

"Good morning." He said in a tired voice.

"Some one sounds a little depressed, what happened?" Namine asked, she had started to peddle lightly next to Roxas, so she wouldn't get ahead of him. Her bike made a rhythmic clicking sound as the chain went round and round.

"Someone broke into our house last night." He blurted out.

"Oh my God! Everyone is okay right?" Namine started to flip out getting scared for her friends.

"Its fine, I kind of don't want to talk about it, it's not a big deal. No one is hurt, nothing was stolen." He huffed out; waking him up early was a very bad choice. The rest of the way to school was silence, which everyone respected. Namine and Roxas said good bye to everyone when they went to study hall. The study hall was so boring. Namine had left to go do something for the office, so Roxas was all alone. The boredom was suffocating, each second seemed to take hours, and the time dragged on forever. Each moment felt like a stabbing pain in his mood. This day was going to blow. He eventually folded his arms and fell asleep on the table. He yawned and fell instantly to a deep sleep. Namine finally came back to see him asleep and smiled. He looked so adorable when he slept. She took out her sketch book and started to doodle. In the rest of the time study hall took Namine made a master piece. He patted her own back as she looked at her drawing. It was simple, yet elegant. Real, but still not overly detailed.

"Rox, wake up the bell is going to ring." She cooed to him softly as she shook him. Eventually he woke up, he seemed utterly confused for a moment, but then realized what was going on. Today was going to be a hell of a day.

--

Cloud stumbled through the hall, he was so tired, he needed coffee, where was Aerith. He stumbled around the school looking for her. He forgot how much surfing actually drained from your body. He felt like all his muscles ached, and that all his feet were on fire. His eyes burned and stung a little, he couldn't fall asleep until at least three last night. No matter what he did he could barley keep his eyes open as he groped around the hallway trying not to fall over. Finally he spotted Aerith, and she held the sweet elixir of life itself.

"Aerith, I don't think I could live without you!" he stammered out as he started to sip the coffee greedily. He smiled at her as they walked to class. There first hour was AP Biology. Cloud and Aerith sat at the back of the classroom. They pretended to take notes as Cloud explained to Aerith what happened the night before, which Aerith almost yelled from shock at.

"Oh my goodness Cloud, what are you guys going to do?" She asked in a low whisper.

"What do you mean, they broke in and we caught them, they won't do it again." He whispered back.

"Don't be so stupid, did you even listen to what you said Roxas heard. They were trying to kidnap one of you, so they are bound to break in again Cloud. What are you guys going to do?" she fretfully asked.

"My dad and I will talk about it, don't worry, can we please talk about something else, or can I take a nap?" Cloud wanted to change the subject, they whole idea of someone lurking around his house made him shiver with dread.

"What are you going to do with Leon and Wakka?" she asked with a smile.

"… So I am thinking bars on the windows and locking Sora and Roxas up for protection, what do you think?"

"Don't try and change the subject Cloud, have you decided, because this little contest thing can't go on for to long, or someone will get hurt." She said in a very convicted tone.

"I don't know what to do Aerith. I like them both, but I don't want to ruin it with either of them. Wakka has been my friend for such a long time I don't want to risk losing that. But on the other hand Leon has the potential of people one of my grater friends, so I can't risk losing that either. What should I do Aerith?" Cloud whined.

"First, you are going to go to bed earlier, and bring your own coffee pot to school because you are always so crabby, and second you know I can not answer that for you."

"Fine, then you can give me a hint, or your opinion, or even some advice?" he pleaded with her.

"My advice is talk to them both about this, don't let this thing stew or else it will blow up in your face Cloud."

"I know, I know, I just, it's so hard. This is such a big problem for me."

"Problem?" Aerith sent him a side long glance, "I am happy my problems are no where near as severe as having to choose between two perfect guys. Who would want that?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." He snapped at her. She just planted a smile on her face and pinched his cheek.

"Anyway, how far have you gone with them?" she snickered.

"Only kissing Aerith drop it please."

"Fine if you want to be a baby about everything." She teased him. Cloud realized they had a test coming up so he decided with was best to pay attention. That is until he started thinking about Leon and Wakka. What was he going to do about those two? Wakka was sweet, his best friend, fucking hot, and definitely dependable. But that was exactly why he shouldn't date him; they had been best friends since he moved here. Leon was silent, strong, charming, fucking gorgeous, sexy, amazing…. He couldn't just be friends with Leon… could he? He felt like they would really get along, not just in a sexual way. They were a lot alike and could probably be great friends. As Cloud struggled over his inner angst he failed to notice that the teacher had walked over.

"Mr. Strife!" the teacher barked. With a great flinch Cloud fell off the lab stool he was sitting on.

"Yes sir?" he stammered.

"Why were you sleeping in my class?" the teacher glared at him as he got up.

"I am very sorry sir, it was my mistake, there was no good reason, it will never happen again." He said with a little bow. With an apology like that any teacher would be forced to eat their own words and cut him some slack. But, not this teacher. He smacked Cloud upside the head and took him into the hall. He gave Cloud two stacks of text books and told him to hold them up, or he would get detention. Cloud obeyed, but the text books were nothing. As the teacher went forward with the class, he kept sending glares at Cloud to see if he had dropped the books. Cloud just game him a smirk and help them higher. To most people holding books out with your arms extended would be a chore, to Cloud it was a break from class. Eventually the teacher got frustrated and barker at him to get into the room.

"Stupid little punks, all think they can outsmart me." the teacher mumbled. Cloud gave out a snort which he disguised as a cough. The bell rang and he ran out of there to second hour. He said good bye to Aerith and then finished his coffee. He arrived at Calculus and was very surprised to see Roxas.

"Roxas, you're in Calculus?" Cloud inquired surprised. Roxas smiled and just nodded.

"I though Namine was the only junior in here, wow. You must be smart."

"Thanks…?" Roxas Laughed and he and Namine went over to sit by Cloud. As they talked it was quite obvious that Cloud was one of those kids, everyone liked and wanted to be friends with. Everyone who entered the class said hello to him, and he was polite and said hello back. Roxas quickly learned from Namine that if there was a king of the school, it would be Cloud. He looked around the room and a lot of them were just staring at him, a lot of girls, but a lot of guys to. Cloud didn't even seem to notice.

"Wow Cloud, you have a lot of friends." Roxas mentioned after the lesson for the day was completed, they were learning how to do integration, which Roxas already knew.

"Really? I never notice… well I guess a lot of people say hi to me…" Cloud just shrugged.

"Ya, look around like half the class is just staring at you." Roxas Whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous Roxas, who would want to look at me." Cloud just seemed to wave it off. Roxas could tell this would be a losing argument for him; maybe Cloud really was that dense about stuff like that. Roxas just shrugged and did his home work with Namine as Cloud was again deep in thought.

"Shit, I have morality with DiZ shortly after this. God, he scares me." Roxas commented as the hour slowly drew towards an end.

"He is not bad if you get on his good side." Namine stated plainly. "He can be a little intense, but he is a nice person once you get to know him."

"Whatever…" Roxas went to his next class reluctantly. It was filled with people he didn't know… and Axel! Roxas tried not to make his smile obvious, he was about to go sit down next to Axel when Diz barked at him.

"Mr. Strife, we have a seating schedule in here, unlike yesterday. You will sit in the desk closest to my desk; sorry it was the only one available." DiZ smiled at him.

"Sir, yes sir." Roxas mumbled as he sat in his seat, everyone else packed in and it really was one of the last seats. Roxas was now to pre occupied to pay to close attention, but when ever DiZ randomly called on him, which was a lot he noticed, he always gave a suitable answer. Axel was in this class, and he wouldn't even be able to talk to him. That frustrated him so much. DiZ was one of those teachers who taught for every drop of time he could. He brought them right to the bell, and before Roxas could jump up and go say hi to Axel, DiZ had called him up to his desk.

"Roxas, you are a bright student, an extraordinarily bright student."

"Thank you sir, I kind of have to get t-"

"What college do you plan on going to." DiZ interrupted.

"Ummm, I hadn't thought about it much. Maybe going back to Twilight Town for University. I don't know really." Roxas said nervously.

"Well I think you should start thinking about schools, better schools than this Riff Raff university you are talking about. I think you have a good chance of getting into The University of Kingdom Hearts." DiZ said in a serious tone, with a smile on his face.

"What? No way!" Roxas said with a laugh, Kingdom Hearts was only the most prestigious school on the whole continent. "With all do respect, what do I have that other people in this school don't?"

"You have more brains than any of them, besides a few who come dangerously close to you. But you are the most well rounded boy I have seen in a long time. Plus, you will have my permission as well as my letter of Recommendation. I personally know the Dean there, all you have to do is get more involved in the school!" DiZ was now excited, he bell had rung and Roxas was about to say he had to leave.

"I will escort you to your next class and exempt you from them. We need to think of what you can get involved in."

"Professor, are you serious about this. You really think I can get into a school like that?" Roxas said unbelievingly.

"I already answer that boy, yes I do. You need to be on your floors Representative council, and you also need to join the Blitz Ball team." DiZ was deep in thought.

"I have never played Blitz Ball in my life; we didn't have a Stadium in a two hour Radius of my town. I have never even watched it." Roxas tried to say.

"After that kick I saw yesterday you could be a star as well as one of the brightest scholars we have ever seen. I think I will talk the coach into letting you try out tomorrow, he is my brother."

"Sir, the Blitz ball team hates me for what I did to Tidus yesterday." Roxas tried to plead with the Professor. They debated for a whole longer until Roxas blurted "What if I don't want to go to this school?"

DiZ immediately stopped in his tracks and stared at Roxas for what felt like five minutes. "You want to go to this school Mr. Strife, I suggest you do some more research into the subject. Now, I believe that you have Literature next period; we seem to have talked all the way through fourth period. Let us walk there."

"I can find my own way sir." Roxas said politely.

"I don't like my Students wandering around the Halls when they should be in class, and no teacher would believe I gave a late exemption unless I came myself." He said stiffly. They walked silently to the class; Merlin looked up and was surprised to see DiZ. DiZ walked over to Merlin and explained while Roxas was looking for a desk. He saw Tidus and smirked at him.

"What you looking at punk?" said a furious Tidus. He looked so mad that he was almost growling. His eye was completely black and he had a bandage over his nose.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Roxas said with mock concern as he continued to look for a seat. He saw a pocket of empty seats and sat in the one closest to the window. He was thinking about what DiZ said. The class was reading a play, but it only had about 10 parts so Roxas didn't get one. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice a Red Haired boy sit behind him.

"Guess who." Axel whispered in a sensual voice. Roxas gave a little jump and a gasp.

"Holy shit Axel." Whispered Roxas furiously, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I can think of some other ways to get your heart racing." Axel smirked. Roxas let out a little chuckle and smiled to himself.

"So what have you been up to all weekend?" Axel asked slyly.

"Not much, you know going to the hospital, getting forgotten by my family, and getting my house broken into. You?" Roxas quickly replied.

"Whoa, hold the phone. You went to the hospital?"

"Allergic to shellfish and my dad forgot. Make sure not to give me anything with shell fish in it."

"Noted, I had a lot of fun this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was going for a walk to get groceries on Saturday and I met the cutest boy."

"Wow, did he have blonde hair?"

"… no" Axel joked. Roxas turned around and playfully smacked him. "I mean yes, yes he did." The two joked around for the rest of the class period, they had a great time, Roxas was laughing almost the entire time.

"What hour lunch do you have?" Roxas asked innocently.

"I have seventh, you?"

"Seventh hour lunch as well"

"We should sit together; you're a friend of Namine right?"

"Yes and we definitely should."  
"Great it's a date." Axel blurted as the bell rang and he left the room. Roxas just smiled to himself. This day was already a lot better than the last one had been. Roxas moved through the halls as if he was on air. In German he had a chance to talk to Leon briefly and congratulate him on being a captain. His German teacher sat him next to a boy with silver hair and shocking purple eyes. The teacher was getting so frustrated, for no reason the students could tell, that she ran out of the room screaming leaving them to talk for the rest of the hour. Leon looked deeply involved with his homework so Roxas didn't want to bug him. Instead he turned to the person next to him and tried to make polite conversation.

"Hi, I am Roxas." He said… It sounded a lot less dorky in his head.

"I know, you're the boy who kicked Tidus in the face with a Blitz Ball."

"Oh shit… you're on the team aren't you?" Roxas mentally swore at himself and was going to leave.

"I am but I don't like the Bastrad." He smiled. "My name is Zexion. You're a Strife are you not?" he inquired. He was a very good looking boy, no wonder he played Blitz Ball. He had a very slender but muscular physique, and his astounding silver hair covered one eye in a very mysterious way.

"Yes, and thanks, he was being a jerk to me all day."

"Don't think anything of it, I am Riku's older brother by the way."

"Oh really, it is nice to meet you, does the teacher always act like this?"

"No, she is just pregnant, some days she will bring in cookies and games for us, but sometimes she is a raging bitch." Zexion chuckled.

"Well that is good to know; yesterday she was a fucking psycho." Roxas muttered.

"She gets like that, but normally she is really nice, hey and if you ever need help with Tidus, more than half the Blitz Ball team would be willing to help. If you will excuse me, I have to go talk to my captain about something." He smiled politely and walked to Leon. They started to whisper occasionally looking at Roxas. When the bell rang Roxas, was more than happy to go to lunch, on the way down he ran into Yuffie, they decided to walk down together.

"Hey Roxy!" she shouted.

"Hey Yuffie, where are we sitting today, we might have more people sitting with us."

"Namine and I were thinking of sitting outside again, since it is such a nice day. I am going to go reserve a seat by out tree outside, go grab her and whoever else wants to come sit with us." She ran off to go sit by the tree. Roxas went to his locker to grab his lunch then headed to the cafeteria. There were a lot more students in their today, he could barley see across the room, let alone find anyone. He saw Leon sitting with Zexion and all the other Blitz Ball players including Wakka, who didn't look happy. He saw Cloud sit down at the table with Aerith as well. It looked like he was good friends with the Blitz Ball team. Tidus was moodily eating his food; he seemed more pissed off than usual. He was looking around when he felt someone jump on his back.

"Hey, where are we sitting, I brought friends." Axel shouted from Roxas' back. Roxas almost buckled under the weight, but caught himself and lifted Axel up.

"Outside, what friends did you bring?"

"This is my friend Demyx, and also my friend Larxene, Namine's older sister. And also Lexaeus, who doesn't talk much, he just grunts and other cave men like things."

"Shut the fuck up Axel." Replied a very deep and ironically primitive sounding voice.

Lexaeus was a massive person; he was at least six feet tall and was as thick as a house. He was bigger and more muscular than Wakka, Lexaeus truly looked like a body builder.

"Um, Hello." Roxas said as Axel slid off his back.

"Hiya! I am Aerith's brother!" Demyx almost shouted, he had blonde hair, he had a big of a mullet, but it looked good on him. He smiled a big goofy smile; he was shorter and more slender, like Axel.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Roxas shaking his hand.

"And this is Larxene." Said Axel with less enthusiasm.

"Hello, it is such a pleasure to meet you Roxas." Her blonde hair was exceedingly bright, like lightening, and her blue eyes were filled with a kind of devilish electricity. Her voice has a melodious sound to it, but it also had a touch of bitterness.

"Nice to meet you as well. Umm Namine and Yuffie are waiting outside in the court yard, it is a nice day so we decided we would eat out there if that us okay with you?" stammered Roxas, Larxene and Lexaeus were both very intimidating and awe inspiring.

"That is fine with us!" Demyx shouted as he grabbed Roxas by the hand and started to drag him outside.

"Wow, Roxy you brought a lot of new friends!" shouted Yuffie.

"Roxy? I like the sound of that!" shouted Demyx. Namine arrived and said hi to everyone. Roxas wondered why she was so unlike her sister, they looked alike, but they had completely different personalities. Axel sat next to Roxas and shared his lunch. It was quiet adorable Namine observed.

--

Cloud was surprised to see that Leon was sitting at their table, he said hi to everyone and started to talk with Aerith. Cloud looked at Tidus, he felt bad for him, he was beat up by Clouds kid brother, and lost his place as captain. Cloud ate his lunch, occasionally glancing at Leon and Wakka. Leon seemed to be making friends with the Blitz Ball players, which was good for him. He glanced around the room and saw Roxas with some people he knew. Axel, Demyx, and Namine were good people, but he didn't know about Larxene and Lexaeus, something seemed off about the pair. There was so much commotion at their big table, so many people sat there, the whole Blitz Ball team, which was about eighteen kids, Aerith and himself, and various other friends of the team, including a very creepy boy named Marluxia. While he was looking at everybody, he spotted Tidus, who now had a very peaceful look on his face… while he was looking at Wakka. Now Cloud didn't usually notice things like this so he didn't know what to do, should he tell Wakka? Shit, another huge wrench in his plan to confront Leon and Wakka. Was that how Wakka looked at him when he wasn't looking? Did he make Wakka that happy? Cloud's head was almost spinning and he excused himself. He made his way into the hall to the bathroom. He ran to the last stall and locked it, he just needed some time to clear his head. He heard the bathroom door swing open and someone walk in.

"Bro, where did you go?" Wakka's voice sounded out.

"I just needed to clear my head, sit somewhere were I can be alone." Wakka walked up to the stall and leaned against the door.

"Want to talk. I am a good listener, eh?" Wakka cooed to him.

"I am fine Wakka." Sighed Cloud

"Then why won't you unlock the door?" Wakka taunted, as he said that the door flew open.

"Happy?" Cloud stated almost angrily.

"Very." Wakka pushed Cloud into the stall and then locked the door. He leaned against the wall pinning Cloud into a sandwich between him and the brick.

"Wakka…" Cloud started.

"Shhh" Wakka leaned in and kissed him. Cloud tried to pull back but it was too much. He wrapped his arms around Wakka's neck and leaned against his strong body. They continued to kiss until Wakka moved down to Cloud's neck again.

"Wakka."

"Hmm?" was his only reply as he continued to suck at Cloud's neck.

"Wakka stop." Wakka didn't hear him he just started to rub Clouds back.

"Wakka!" he almost shouted, Wakka jumped off of him.

"This is a big game to you guys isn't, first to fuck Cloud wins? Huh? Taking advantage of me when I am in a sad mood. We are friends Wakka, best friends."

"Cloud I think you are misunderstanding my intentions; I just want to be in a relationship with you. You're right we are best friends, which means we will have an amazing relationship." Wakka purred leaning against Cloud pushing him into the wall slightly.

"Which also means," said Cloud as he slightly pushed Wakka off, "If we break up we have a hell of a lot more to lose." Snapped Cloud.

"Cloud..." He purred huskily as he went in for a kiss again, the position Cloud was in he could do little to stop it. Wakka started to rub his back again and he almost let out a moan, but he gained control of himself.

"Wakka, I am serious, no more games. Until I decide, no kissing no anything. We are still just best friends unless I say otherwise. Now move." Cloud said irritated. Wakka let out a big sigh and stepped out of the way, Cloud left. Wakka was pissed at himself, how could he screw things up so badly? He sat down and put his head in his hands. Why didn't he just tell him a week or two before, like he had planned to, then this wouldn't have even been a competition he would have been with Cloud. Wakka was on the verge of shouting, crying, screaming, anything to let out his frustration. He gained his composure and left the bathroom. He was about to leave when he heard Cloud talking to someone.

"Hey Cloud there you are." Leon said

"Hey Leon…"

"I just wanted to apologize for this weekend; it was rude of us to treat you like some prize. I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." Cloud smiled

"I understand you have a lot to think about, but I would like to make it up to you, this Friday we should go out. Nothing serious, not a date. But you know just hang get to know each other better. Roxas, Sora, and Yuffie can come. Aerith if she wants… and I guess Wakka, I mean he is your best friend so, I might as well try and get along with him right?"

"That would be awesome, thanks Leon that means a lot to me. That you apologized I mean." He sent a smile at Leon and they both walked off to the cafeteria. 'Fucking shit!' Wakka thought. He needed to find a way to stop that date on Friday. He had the perfect plan.

Art class was even more fun when he found out that Sora was in it as well. Sora actually worked with metal and other sculpting based materials. But after Art was the class Roxas dreaded, Gym class. He got there early and went down to the locker rooms, they were very nice, obviously just finished. New lockers and new showers, which Roxas was dismayed to see as a community shower, no curtains, just one big room with a lot of showerheads. He quickly changed and headed up to the gym floor. A group had started to form when Auron and a man darker man with golden eyes came in.

"Everyone listen up!" Auron shouted, immediately everyone was paying attention.

"By request of the Blitz Ball coach we will have Blitz Ball try outs in this gyms period as well as last night. Seeing as how the whole team is in here we decided to give the kids in this class a shot." Auron finished, as he finished he looked directly at Roxas.

"All right everyone." Said the slightly deeper voice of the Coach, "If you do not know me, I am Coach Xemnas. I am the head coach of the Blitz Ball team. May I introduce the rest out of coaching staff, Xigbar the shooting instructor." A skinny man with gray hair tied in a pony tail came out. He was truly a frightening sight. Not only did he have a patch covering one of his eyes he had large scares covering his face. He was skinny and looked fast. "And our Trainer and medical aid Xaldin." A huge brute of a man came out. He was a beefy man, his black hair was long and he had huge side burns. The whole coaching staff looked mean, vindictive, and imposing.

It was a grueling class, but Roxas did well. First they had a four mile run, which Roxas was in the top ten times. Then they practiced kicking soccer balls. Again Roxas did fairly well and he even did better than a lot of the kids on the team. They had multiple drills and activities they had to do. No one noticed how the whole coaching staff watched Roxas like a pack of hawks. Xemnas was holding his shoulder; the one Roxas had cut with the candle stick. This was a gift from the Gods Xemnas thought. He looked at Xigbar and smiled, the world was playing right into their hands.

"Now boys, we kept the team the same, except we chose one other person to be on the team. Wakka and Leon as captains you get to announce who it is." As captains they watched the whole team with the coaches and helped decide who should be on the team.

"The newest member to out team is…" Leon started happily, smiling at Roxas.

"My bro Roxas!" Wakka shouted. Roxas smiled he didn't think he would have actually been picked. The whole team came in for a group bear hug, except a select few. Everyone congratulated him. Zexion gave him a heart warming smile, and then Roxas remembered what had happened in German, Zexion and Leon were talking about him joining the team. Everyone was patting him on the back when Xemnas demanded silence.

"I must offer my congratulations to the newest team member." He held out his hand, which Roxas took, but when he looked at Xemnas' eyes a chill went through him. He was a creepy man this Xemnas, and Roxas didn't trust him at all.

"Now everybody hit the showers!" Auron said. Everyone rushed into the locker room. All the Blitz ball players were goofing around. Roxas was kind of nervous about this. They were all bigger and stronger than him, he probably looked like a skinny little dweeb compared to them.

"Yo, everyone I have to make an announcement! Eh! Listen up." Wakka shouted over everyone. He was only wearing a towel, some of the guys wolf whistled.

"Eh shut up, I know I am sexy, a lot better looking than you Letty. No seriously, this Friday I am going to have a huge party at my house, eh? To celebrate the new team and its newest members. Invite the whole mother fucking school bros!" Wakka shouted as he walked over to Roxas and Leon and patted them on their backs. Leon's face lit up, this was exactly what he wanted a place to hang out with Cloud and his friends and get to know him. Leon walked over to the shower. All the Blitz ball players were snapping towels at each other and being very jovial. Wakka sat down next to him.

"Bro, I know exactly what you are thinking, eh. But don't worry; half the team is gay anyway." Wakka smirked at him. Roxas let out a little laugh. Wakka put his arm around Roxas in a friendly way.

"It's not that… its stupid really never mind." Said Roxas getting up and going to his locker.

"Well don't worry about them, if you want I can set you up with one of them. Blitz ball players are all hot, eh!" Wakka joked. Roxas just laughed and headed for the showers.

The coaching office blinds were closed, except for a little gap were three pairs of eyes were looking through.

"God, all these young hot Blitz Ball players running around is so hot Xemnas, you were right this is the best job ever." Said Xigbar enthusiastically.

"Keep it in the pants Xigbar, you are already hard." Xaldin laughed in his deep chuckle. Xemnas just smirked and patted Xigbar on the back.

"In due time my friend." Xemnas commented.

"We just need to decide which ones to work on. Last year Xaldin and I secured at least five Seniors. They are the easiest; you just threaten to tell their college or the team the will be playing for that you found drugs in their locker." Xemnas smirked and evil smirk.

"Which ones do you have your eyes on Xemnas." Xaldin asked.

"A couple are all lined up, but I know the ones we can not touch. That Leon boy, one of the captains, he is the gym teachers son, to risky. We can not touch the Strife boy, the boss wants him." Xemnas warned slyly.

"What about the other captain, the big red head." Xigbar asked.

"I have been waiting for him for a very long time." Xaldin blurted.

"This is going to be a good year Xaldin, you will finally get your little red head." Xemnas cackled sinfully.

--

Sure enough, like Wakka said, they were all very good looking, and some of them even… got a little excited, to put it in a more decent term. Two of the players were actually showering together. This was going to be an interesting year. Roxas showered quickly and got out. By the time he was dressed it was already ten minutes passed the bell. He was on his way out when he saw Tidus knock on the door to the coaches' room. Tidus just shot a dirty glare at him and he kept walking.

Tidus knocked on the door again after Roxas left, in the gym class he was so busy trying to beat Roxas that he ended up tripping over himself and spraining his ankle, as well as pulling something in his leg. Xaldin answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Coach Xaldin, I was wondering if you could help me out, I have a sprained ankle and I think I pulled something in my leg." Tidus winced as he put weight on it.

"I saw you exerting yourself to much out there I expected you to come. The coaches and I are having a meeting, if you wait patiently I guess I can stay later and help you." Xaldin told him to wait at his locker. As Xaldin closed the door he smiled.

"Well Xemnas did you hear that, we have one waiting for us. We just need to wait until our coaches meeting is over." Xaldin laughed.

"Yes, the coaches meeting… which one of you wants to be sucked… and which one of you wants to fuck?" Xemnas smiled, an evil glint forming in his eye.

The whole locker seemed to clear out by the time Xaldin was ready for him.

"Come to my office." Xaldin motioned to the room across to from the coaches' room. "Now sit on the examining table." Xaldin pointed at what looked like a large flat, padded desk. Xaldin examined the boy's ankle for a while.

"What's wrong, you look disappointed." Tidus started to freak out, what if he couldn't play.

"You seemed to have ripped a tendon in your ankle, it should be fine with some Ice and some rest. Wrap it up when you play, and make sure you put ice on it every night. You said you might have pulled something else?"

"Yeah, my knee kind of hurts." He rolled up his shorts so that a good piece of his knee was showing, it looked inflamed. Xaldin inspected the knee with just as much care.

"It looks like another rip; it is from over exerting yourself. Know your limits God damn it. You're one of the best players, learn to take a set back and roll with it." Xaldin Barked. His loud voice was his signal for the other two to come in,

"I am sorry, I just wanted to prove myself since I wasn't picked for captain." Tidus said ashamed. He then felt something rubbing up his leg. He looked at it and Xaldin was rubbing his hand up Tidus' shorts, on his thigh.

"Umm, coach?" Tidus asked going pink.

"Yes?" Xaldin asked irritated.

"What are you doing?"

"I am checking for rips and tears up hear. I can't see it, take off your shorts.

"But sir I do-"

"Do you want me to miss something and then get further injured, so you wont be able to play?"

"Sir, no sir!" Tidus shouted as he dropped his pants. At that point Xemnas and Xigbar came in. Tidus didn't notice Xigbar locking the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" Xemnas asked Xaldin.

"This child here, got jealous of the other captain, over worked his leg and ripped tendons in his ankle, as well as his knee." Xaldin smirked.

"I am sorry, I didn't understand why you made him a captain, and I was the captain last year. I am better than him!" shouted Tidus in anger. Xemnas grabbed his throat.

"Don't you dare talk to us like that you brat. We are staying after to look after you, and you give us lip." Xemnas barked.

"Looks like someone needs a slice of humble pie." Xigbar snickered. At that point Xaldin started to rub his thigh more vigorously.

"What the fuck!" Tidus shouted. Xaldin then grabbed the bulge that was forming in Tidus' underwear. "we got ourselves a live one." He snickered as Tidus struggled.

"Now Tidus, we are going to teach you a lesson, and if you repeat this to anyone. We will hurt you, plus no one would believe you. I am the headmaster's brother. Plus we can always give the Luca Goers a call. Tell them one of the players they took from our school had drugs in his locker." Xemnas smiled, as he pulled off Tidus' shirt, revealing the boys shivering body. "Will you cooperate now?" asked Xemnas sweetly. Tidus just nodded, ashamed.

Xaldin turned the boy over and started to rub his ass smacking it occasionally.  
"Nice, firm ass, " he slipped his hand down Tidus' briefs. He squirmed. "nice and tight to. Good think I am the one fucking." Tidus gave a whimper. Xemnas sat at the head of the examining table, he unzipped his pants, his length falling onto Tidus' face.

"Suck it." He demanded. Tidus did as he was told. Xigbar jumped on his back to pin his arms down, dry humping him. While Xaldin slid the boys underwear of his legs. Xaldin continued to finger him.

"Stop, please it hurts." Tidus cried, right before Xaldin rammed into him. He let out a scream and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Holy shit Xemnas, is Xaldin that big?" Xigbar asked as he used Tidus' hands to jack himself off.

"He gets that reaction a lot, so I guess." Xemnas chuckled as he barked at Tidus to go faster. Tidus felt like a disgrace, his ass stung where Xaldin was pounding the fuck out of him. But he couldn't help but get a boner. He couldn't help but to fall to his primal instincts and enjoy it, even a little bit. He groaned as the trainer rammed into him. He felt something wet on his back as Xigbar let out a moan. Xigbar's cum sticky and all over his hands, he felt like he was going to be sick, when a jet a warm liquid fell down his throat. Xaldin's pace quicken as he let out low sexual grunts until Tidus himself had an explosion, he moaned so loud Xemnas had to cover his mouth. Finally Xaldin let himself go inside the blonde. The coaches got off of him and dressed.

"Clean yourself up you dirty animal!" Xaldin shouted.

"I have a proposition for you, actually, before you leave." They all stopped to listen.  
"I will do this, whenever you want, if you help me do one thing." Tidus smirked, his face contorted to a corrupted smile.

"What?" Xaldin barked.

"I want Wakka, like this… in my power." Tidus smiled. The three laughed.

"Deal." Xemnas said,

"Now go home… we will talk later."

Tidus washed up, and ran out. He smiled on his way home, Wakka would finally be his.

--

R and R  
How do you like it? Do the sex scenes ruin it? I dunno let me know what you think, if you think it is not allowed Review that to me immediately, and I will remove it at once.

Bye, hope you liked.


	9. 8 Before the Party

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the characters, or claim to

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the characters, or claim to.

I want to start off by apologizing. I have been so swamped as my senior year comes to a close that I have been barley able to get on the computer, let alone write. I apologize sincerely for the delay in update. Please forgive me. But do not worry, soon my exams will be over and I will have more time to dedicate to this.

_Reviews_

_001ocfan__- thank you again for reading! And thank you so much, you're to flattering._

_Lunar Patronus- Thank you so much, I think I could move the plot a bit faster, I feel like it gets very slow at times. Thank you so much for reading, and I am sorry it took so long to get this update up._

_**Chapter 8: Before the Party**_

The day started like any other, Roxas woke up at around six, he was already exhausted for Blitz Ball practice and it had only been a few days. Every muscle in his body was sore, battered, and screaming for pain killers. He wearily yawned and squinted at the blind light coming from his ceiling. He was about to groggily complain when a blur ran into him. Roxas hit his head against the hard wall as his body was pushed back into it. His frustration rising with a bad temper.

"Do you know what today is?" Sora's cheerful voice shouted out in a yelp of joy.

"The day you die?" he grunted back.

"It's Friday!"

"So?"

"Did you hear me? It's Friday, Bitches!" Sora screamed.

"Why the fuck does that matter Sora? Get off of me … please?" Roxas whined just wanting a shower. He tried to push Sora off of him, but his Roxas unhappy attitude had no power against Sora's innate happiness.

"Today is Wakka's **Party**!" Sora whooped as he rustled Roxas' hair and dragged him out of bed. "Which means we need to work extra hard to make you super duper cute, so you can find a date!" As the words came out of Sora's mouth Roxas yanked his hand away.

"What?" He asked with a chilling irritation in voice. "Why do I have to find a date, it is a party. You go there and then you hang out."

"Well it is possible to go there and still have fun, but finding a date is more… it's more…"

"More what?" Roxas asked seriously wondering what Sora had to say, he seemed very intense and wise at the moment.

"It's more… fun for me to parade you around and brag about my cute brother!" Sora cried out finally. Roxas let out a huge sigh and walked into the bathroom, when Sora tried to follow him a door slammed in his face.

"I am showering, leave me alone!" Roxas shouted.

"Yeah leave him alone Sora." Cloud snapped, in his usual morning temper. He moodily stomped down the stairs to the kitchen to get a bagel.

"I will just lay your outfit out for you then!" Sora shouted as he ran off to go fix Roxas up with a 'cute' outfit.

--

Cid was sitting at the kitchen table, almost fuming; he had been kicked off his own stove. Where he usually made his great charcoal surprise stood a blond man. Luxord refused to eat Cid's cooking and instead, insisted on making food himself.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me cook in my own fucking kitchen!" Cid almost shouted.

"Because… I am not going to lie; relationships are based on honesty, so I have to say… your food sucks man." Luxord smirked as he flipped a pan cake. He looked like an excellent chef, he was working all the stations at once; eggs, bacon, pan cakes, toast, and even fresh squeezed orange juice. As they were arguing Cloud came in and blinked. Why was Luxord here?

"Hey Lux… what are you doing here?"

"Your dad and I were going over some business stuff yesterday and it was so late I decided to crash here." Luxord smiled at him. Cloud believed him, Luxord was like an uncle to them, they were used to him staying over and making their breakfast.

"Yes! Fresh squeezed orange juice, made right!" Cloud shouted in almost as much glee as Sora would.

"What is wrong with my orange juice?" Cid puffed out.

"Your orange juice is always burnt." Cloud stated as he slumped into one of the stools by the counter.

"That was only once, and it was only because I thought that it was the eggs that were scrambled!" he whined back, Luxord just chuckled. "Anyway, why aren't you in school uniform?" Cid asked confused looking at Clouds clothes. Cloud was wearing low rise, regular fit jeans with a tight blue T-shirt and a tight black and white stripped hoody.

"The school has decided to let us wear 'dress down' to school on every Friday for the rest of the year, a kind of reprieve from the boring monotone black and white uniforms" Cloud stated mildly, not really caring much about it.

"Compared to a monotone black and white hoody?" Cid asked slickly.

"That is totally different, this looks good on me." Cloud just snapped. Eventually Sora came downstairs, he was dressed in, dark cargo shorts, a red and black T-shirt, and his signature crown necklace, which Riku had given him when they were kids. He waved to Luxord and sat down next to Cloud eating up. That was when Roxas came in, everyone kind of stopped, and he looked totally different. He was wearing more trendy and expensive clothes than he usually did for one, and two, Sora styled the boys hair a bit more. He was now tan from spending hours in a gigantic pool every day after school, and the cloths flattered his look. Roxas sported a nice pair of khaki shorts, as well as a tight light blue polo with a matching bracelet.

"I feel like I just walked out of a preppy-wannabe-all-our-ads-have-naked-people store. I feel like such a loser." Roxas complained to Sora.

"Well, you don't look like one." Cloud said swiftly as he continued to eat.

"Ya, trust me Roxas, even the Emos at our school have Coach, Louie Vuitton, and Banna Republic. Trust me, you may feel like a prep, but you look hot." Sora argued with Roxas for at least ten minutes before they could convince Roxas to walk to school with them. His outfit felt simple, but over done. Yet, as they walked through the street countless people stopped to stair at the beautiful boy walking down the street.

--

Luxord had just finished the dishes when he felt arms snake around his waist. Cid pressed himself against the amazing cook and whispered thanks in his ear.

"I think I need to thank you in a very special way…" Cid steamily whispered as he traced his finger along Luxord's collar bone. Luxord put the last dish away and turned to face Cid with a smile.

"Yes, so can I." he kissed Cid and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I have been waiting for that all morning."

"Well… what do you say to some fun in the bedroom?" Cid smirked as he walked slowly through the house to his bedroom. He closed the door and immediately threw off his shirt. His sculpted body seemed to glow in the sunlight coming through the blinds. He wrapped his arms around Luxord and dragged him to the bed. Luxord let out a laugh as Cid removed his shirt, and turned a little red as Cid's hands grazed his sides.

"You like that?" asked Cid sensually as he continued to rub Luxord's body. Cids slightly unshaven jaw tickled Luxord as Cid trailed kisses all over his stomach. When Cid arrived at Luxord's pants he looked up innocently.

"If you must, go ahead." Luxord muttered. First Cid slid off his own pants, revealing his boxers, and the large bulge forming in them, and then he slid off Luxord's to show his briefs, with an equally large bulge. Cid started to rub his hand slowly up and down Luxord's inner thigh, causing him to shiver slightly. Cid reached for the bulge and started to rub slowly, getting more vigorous as time passed, until eventually his pulled the briefs off and gripped the shaft. As Luxord's length was at the mercy of Cid, he let out a low moan. A rhythmic movement caused Luxord to gasp and squirm a little. He closed his eye to enjoy the pleasure when he felt Cid's mouth enclose around him. He shivered at first, but Cid moved his tongue in ingenious ways. He opened he eyes and looked at Cid, god he was so hot. Cid flipped Luxord over and started to massage him.

"Fucking shit that feels good Cid. You're a fucking pro." Luxord moaned. Cid smiled as he continued to rub Luxord's back. He gave Luxords ass a nice smack.

"Hey! That hurt." Luxord chuckled. Cid admired the man's firm, slender butt.

"Not as much as this will." Cid smirk as he placed his length right at Luxord's hole. He thrusted forward with a sexual grunt. Luxord immediately winced, but started to get used it after the first few had passed. Luxord gripped the sheets as he moaned.

"Cid…" he grunted. Cid just kept thrusting, his muscular body moving rhythmically, slowly going faster. He gave Luxord's ass another nice firm slap and smirked to himself. Luxord's body arched as Cid kept poking at his prostate. "My God Cid!" he shouted. Suddenly Luxord's body tensed as he grunted, his whole body tightened as his nerves exploded into a heaven of pleasure. Cid moaned as his body arched, Luxord's ass had tightened around his length, and he rapidly thrusted faster than he thought possible. He gave out a low cry as he himself had an orgasm. He pulled out of Luxord and tiredly landed next to him on the bed. Luxord gazed at his lover. He was a little sweaty, it shone off his muscular body, Luxord just smiled to himself and kissed Cid.

"I should make breakfast more often." Luxord chuckled as he jumped off the bed to find his clothes.

"I think you should make breakfast again, in about ten minutes." Cid's eyes followed Luxord across the room.

--

Roxas sat on the steps thinking, school wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, plus he had first hour study, which meant he would sleep for about forty more minutes in the school. He rested his head on his knees as he thought about the night that was to come. Over the past week he had started to get used to everything, but a few things had changed. Now that he was on the Blitz Ball team, his after school activities were highly cut down. He was now better friends with a lot of the other Blitz players, including Zexion. They got along quiet well, and he was Roxas first male friend, who wasn't introduced to him by his brothers. It turned out Zexion had first hour study as well, Naime, Zexion, and Roxas usually hung out in the morning, but for some reason they were late. He got up, and he noticed people were staring at him. His blue eyes searched the area and about half the people standing outside were looking at him… very strangely. Sora probably gave him a shirt that had something on the back of it. Whatever, it didn't matter, they could make fun of him all they wanted. He was about to go up the steps, when his phone vibrated. A jet black phone that Cid had insisted on getting him, it was one of those phones that flipped in two directions, you could text, or call, take pictures, movies, and was in general, way to much for Roxas. He went to go answer it when he realized that it was a text message.

_Hey Rox, Nam and I are at the Coffee shop a few blocks down. Meet us there, it is a cozy little place at the corner.  
- Zex_

Roxas ran down the steps and headed for the Coffee shop, he knew where it was they had met there once before. AS soon as he entered he saw his friends in the back corner on some of the couches, he waved and then got in line for his coffee. He loved coffee, the smell, the taste, the way it woke him up. The soothing aroma was floating through the air; the smell of fresh ground coffee diluted all his other senses. As he made the way through the line, he glanced at the menu boards, barley noticing that it was his turn already.

"You going to order anything kid?" said a deep voice.

"I am sorry!" Roxas apologized as he looked down, his gaze falling onto one of the hottest men he had ever seen. He had very short blondish-brown hair, and smooth caramel colored eyes. He had a bit of an accent, and he looked adorable in a black apron. His clean white shirt was tight, and the sleeves were rolled up. He had a amused smirk, which entranced Roxas.

"Kid, you going to order anytime soon?" he asked a little more impatiently.

"Um, yeah, I will have a double shot espresso, with a shot of hazelnut." He said finally. The man took Roxas' money, and then went on his way. When he got his coffee he sat next to Namine, he looked at her and was about to comment on the coffee guy, when Namine cut him off.

"I know." She said

"He is so…."

"I know, that's why I come here everyday! Balthier is so hot." She gasped.

"Wow…, so anyway how was everyone else night last night?" asked Roxas turning to his friends. Roxas and Namine were sitting on the couch, while Zexion had his own armchair. Namine was dressed in a cute white sun dress that had blue stripes on it with white sandals. Zexion went for the simpler look, tight black long sleeve, with darker jeans, and black leather shoes.

"Mine was good, I finally got that drawing down for art class." Namine smiled at him.

"I finished my book." Zexion said while he sipped his Tea and was already starting on another book.

"Roxas, you look great today! For some reason you look different." Namine commented, she patted his shoulder as she said it.

"…umm thanks… I guess. Sora decided I needed to look cute to catch some guys for the party tonight." Roxas added the last party with a bit of a mocking gleeful voice. Zexion just let out a chuckle. "What? Do I not look good?"

"No, I just think Sora may have overdone it. I mean the guy at the counter won't stop looking over here." Zexion finished as he flipped a page of his book. Zexion was extremely observant.

"Oh my God Zex! You are so right!" Namine almost shouted, "But he isn't staring at Roxas Zex, he is staring at you!" Zexion just let out a little huff, as it to say, yeah right.

"Come on Zex just go for it, ask him to the party." Roxas added.

"Oh my gosh, that is such a good idea, Zex you have to!"

"Both of you stop your whining; it is not going to happen. He is totally straight, did you see the way he looked at Namine when she got her coffee." He snapped.

"No, but that might be because you were standing right behind me! You so need to ask him Zex!" Right as she said that she let out a gasp. "Guys he is coming over! Shhh!" Namine shushed at them. "Hello!"

"Hi" he smiled as he came over with a pot. "Sir, would you like a refill of your tea?" Balthier asked.

"Yes, thank you." Zexion held his cup out as he read.

"Are you reading Atlas Shrugged?" Balthier asked in a shocked voice. He filled the tea and continued to stand there.

"Yes." He said without looking up. He took a sip of his Tea, he flipped the page.

"Have you read The Fountain Head?"

"Yes, I have, I think Rand did a better job with that than with this so far." Zexion said as he put down the book.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Balthier blurted out. He smiled his oh so charming smile. Roxas' and Namine's jaws dropped to the floor when they heard him.

"I am going to a party tonight, sorry." Zexion stated simply.

"But we would love for you to come!" Namine smirked at Zexion. "It is a party for Zexion and the other members of the Blitz Ball team, so he is required to go, but you are welcome to come!" she smiled sweetly. He smiled back and nodded.

"The Hiatama House, correct? That has been all the rage all week, people can't stop talking about the last party." He smiled at Zexion.

"I did." Zexion almost snapped as he picked up his book.

"See you there, and by Zexion, nice to see you again." Balthier smirked as he walked back to the counter.

"You know him? Why didn't you tell us?" Roxas looked back at the silver haired boy as he asked.

"Because, I only met him once, and we talked very little." Zexion curtly replied.

"Then why didn't you just tell us, something happened didn't it!" Namine was on the edge of her seat as she badgered him.

"I am going to smack you unless you take that silly grin off of your face. And no nothing happened." Zexion stated coldly.

"Zex, chill, we were just trying to help you out!" chided Namine with a smirk.

"Well, it is fine. We are going to be late let's go." He snapped at her, usually his cold attitude would scare people off, but Roxas had gotten used to it.

--

Sora was walking hand in hand with Riku, it was after school, and it was the weekend. Sora bounced happily up and down as he walked. "The party tonight is going to be soooo much fun Riku!" He twirled around as they walked down the side walk. The sun seemed to be just as cheery as Sora himself.

"Yes, it will be. But I say we arrive a little late." Riku said slyly.

"Why would we be late? That party is in a few hours, we can get ready in that time!" Sora piped in. Riku slid a hand around his boyfriend's waist and gave a little smirk.

"I have something that might take a few hours." Riku smiled as he brushed his nose against Sora's nose.

"Riku! Stop, that tickles." He giggled happily. "We can't be late for this party!" he said as sternly as he could.

"Um, yes we can."

"We are going on time, and that is final Riku! I will drag you if I have to."

"Ah, but you forget who is stronger." Riku said as he pulled Sora into his arms, and lifted him up bridal style.

"Rikuuu! Put me down, I need to get home and get ready!" Sora whined kicking his feet a little.

"You can get ready at my place." Riku turned the corner carrying his cute little boyfriend. His silver hair gently flowing behind him. His teal eyes sparkling with happiness. " I have a shower… you remember the last time you showered at my house don't you?" he whispered.

"Riku," he slapped Riku's shoulder, "you dirty little boy!"

"If I am so dirty we really need to go in the shower." Riku kissed him.

"But I really don't want to be late!" Sora said between kisses.

"Yeah, but I really want you." Riku said as he started up the stairs to the porch. "Plus my home is empty, my mom and dad are on a business trip! And Zexion is helping Wakka set up for the party."

"Riku… fine, God you are so stubborn." When they got in the house Sora started to tickle him.

"Sora, stop I might drop you!" Sora just continued to tickle him until, he dropped Sora mid laugh. RIku landed on top of him and started to kiss him.

"Owww! That really hurt!" Sora gasped holding his head as Riku climbed on top of him. Riku was about to slide Sora's shirt off when his phone rang.

"God who the fuck wants to talk to me?" Riku swore as he rolled off Sora onto his back to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Riku snapped.

"Hi mom…"

"Yes mom, there is a party tonight."

"I wont mom… mom I swear I wont… no he isn- … I swe-… he will leave right now." Riku said defeated, he said goodbye to his mom and then hung up the phone.

"Haha! Sora may not be strong but he has fate on his side!" Sora giggled as he got up.

"But Sora… my mom is in Twilight Town… she wont know if you stay!"

"I can not live with that kind of guilt Riku, I will see you at the party!" Sora shouted as he ran out the door.

"But Fuck Sora… God I got all excited to." Riku mumbled to himself as he got up to go take a shower.

--

The doctor sat at his desk, fiddling with his pen. The white room seemed to shine with a demonically inhuman brilliance. Completely Silence filled the room, only the click of a pen could be heard. The tension was heavy, it was so think, it was suffocating. A blue haired man sat across the desk. He seemed calm, but underneath the surface he was quivering.

"You failed to do as I asked, where is the boy?" a cold, lifeless tone echoed in the small room.

"Sir, I can explain, I hired someone to go into the house and kidnap him, but he eluded our grasp nex-" "**Silence.**" The doctor's chair had come to a stop.

"You failed to get me the boy. You failed me Siax."

"Sir, I swear to you I will fin-"

"Damn right you will. Tonight at the party, send someone, anyone to go get him. Drag him, punch him, knock him out, kidnap him or else you are dead. Or here is a thought, do the things, you say you will do. You go to the party and take the boy."

"But sir."

"You insolent fuck!" He shouted his voice quivering between sanity and insanity. He picked up and glass and sipped scotch from it.

"Find him."

"I will try, but I can not gueer-" he couldn't finish that sentence, the glass of scotch hit him in the face.

"You will bring him to me, or else I will grind the rest of my glasses into your pretty little face!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room. Leaving the man to burse his own wounds. Siax went over to the mirror to clean his cut. It could leave a nasty scar. But he was lucky. It had formed a perfect X across his nose, not damage to his eyes at least. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Xemnas, you get that boy tonight. You hear me, or I will have you murdered." He hung up after, he strode out of the room. Hoping against all hope, that someone would bring him that boy.

--

Sorry it is short, I felt I had to post something; the next chapter will be great I swear. I just felt bad, and I needed to post something. Again, I am very sorry, I have a lot to do with the year ending for school, so I may not be updating as much for the next week or two. But after that, I will try to keep up with the pace I had before.


	10. 9 The Rocken Party

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own the characters in this fic, the company that does… does

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own the characters in this fic, the company that does… does?

_**Sorry!**_: All I can say is I am so sorry, and I lost my flash drive with this chapter on it and was in no mood to re write 1 pages, but I FOUND IT YAY!!

A Zexy kiss for Zexy

A fight between a red head and another boy!

Namine gets a kiss? By who I wonder!

Someone has a rather… horribly sleep night in a horrible dangerous way.

Tidus helps an unwelcome guest crash the party.

And that is it for the smashing Previews, read and find out what happens.

_Reviews:_

_Lunar Patronus- Thank you so much for your support, I hope you like this chapter._

_Roxas-Has-A-Stick- D: Sorry! I have just been way to swamped, I hope you enjoy this chapter though! Tell me what you think._

_**Chapter 9: The Rockin Party**_

The reflection that stared back at Roxas looked confused, the mirror image did not look like Roxas. His hair was slightly styled, he wore cloths that were completely out of character, and his eyes… his eyes looked tired. In one week he had started to tone up and get tan, had he really changed that much since Twilight Town? It all seemed so far away now, he could barley remember his old school, and most of his old friends. He even was confused as to how he had gotten all over town without a car. It all seemed alien to him. In Twilight Town, there was no Blitz Ball team where he had come from, no big expensive private school, and definitely not a huge mansion to call home. He leaned against the bathroom wall in a defeated stance; he was completely surrendering to his new life. He couldn't fight this change anymore, this was real, there was no going back… he had to accept it. And like that another cold realization had washed over him, his mother was really gone, she was actually dead. He was not stupid, he knew how death and life worked, but a tiny portion of him still hoped. That tiny portion of a person which never grows up hoped, that maybe it wasn't true, maybe it was all a lie. He felt a heavy weight on his chest, and then as he was about to let out a sigh, a knock sounded on the door. He reached over to grab the door knob when the cold metal shocked him back into reality and he realized, no one was supposed to be home. Sora and Cloud had left hours ago to go help Wakka set up. His father had left for a meeting at the surf store with all the managers of the stores around town. Instead of opening the door, he locked it slowly.  
"Yes…?" he asked in a calm voice, trying to sound as normal as possible. He slowly started to back away from the door to the far wall, he was reaching for the window latch and paused, but there was no answer. A thick tension filled the room, and Roxas peered out of the window, Fuck that was right, there were on the second story of the house.

"Cloud, I am getting ready, what do you want?" he asked, barley able to hide the fear in his voice, his hands were shaking, and he remembered the instance earlier in the week. He leaned over and picked up the decorative metal candle holder that was sitting on the sink counter. He stopped for a moment to reflect, _'Why the fuck do we have a candle holder in our bathroom?'_ he thought to himself but after that thought he tensed up again. Again, there was no answer, just another swift knock on the door, more rapid and loud this time. Roxas gripped the candle holder and raised it high over his head. Step by step, inch by inch he moved over to the door, again a foreboding knock resounded on the door. The looming white door stood ominously, seemingly mocking Roxas to open him, the white appearing all cheery, happy, and pure; yet holding something sinister behind it.

"What do you want?" Roxas' fear was now clear in his voice, and it shook a little as he spoke, there was an underlying panic in the boy's voice. A crisp knock was again, his only answer. This time Roxas got ready, he stood in a fighting stance, poised to strike at any moment, he rested his hand on the door. His clammy palm shivering at the touch of the ice like metal, he soundlessly clicked the unlock latch and gripped the handle. He ripped open the door, and a black figure pounced on him pinning him down. " I have got you!" a deep voice said.

"Holy Fuck! Get the fuck off me!" he pushed the figure off and scrambled backwards, dropping the candle stick on the tile. With a loud clang, and a flourish of motion he jumped away from the dark character. At that point other figure stepped in front of the light issuing from the hall; he couldn't tell who they were. "BOO!" one of them shouted, Roxas flipped out and jumped back into the cabinets, hitting his head, and he heard laughter. What the hell… why were they laughing? Then it all became clear. "Bitch!" he yelled at the figure on the ground, which was rolling on the ground. He flipped on the light and, it was Yuffie. Of course it was Yuffie, she just replied with a small wave, and continued to laugh. At the door stood four other people; Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine. They were all laughing, and he was pissed.

"You assholes, I was about ready to piss ready to piss myself. I thought someone was going to kidnap me!" he shouted getting up, he brushed himself off, and touched his head, the back was sore and tender, and his head was throbbing, all the noise didn't help the headache.

"Sora, you were right, that was a ton of fun!" shouted Yuffie, at that sentence Sora's face went white, and he looked at Roxas and tried to give him an apologetic grin.

--

The group was walking down the street, kids were swarming everywhere. Were they many people coming to the party? Roxas walked with Namine and Kairi, Yuffie and Riku were helping Sora, he had some pretty big bruises. "Is the party really going to be that big, are all these kids coming?" Roxas asked surprised, just the kids he could see out numbered the amount of kids, at any age, that lived in Twilight Town. It was already dark, and he could see a bunch of people crowded around a drive way… a gated driveway.

"Yeah, the Hiatamas are one of the richest people on the Island, their parties are legendary, and they attract people from all over the island. Their mother, Ariel Hiatama is a famous opera singer, and their father was a famous Blitz Ball player." Namine said to Roxas, seeing the look on his face. "Don't worry the bouncers have your name on the list, and they know us personally so it is no big deal." She added as they got closer. The House looked huge from here, it was gated, and had a fence around the entire property, even on the beach, and there were guards there to. It looked like an actual club; it looked like a fucking palace. It was at least four stories tall, the Strife's house could fit on their property at least ten times or more, and that was just the front yard.

"Holy shit, they really need guards?" He asked astounded at the cheering, he could even already hear the DJ. The pulse of the music was already vibrating across the lawn. He looked around at all the people, there were so many kids they all looked like a blur, and some even looked as young as twelve. Of course they weren't allowed in, but it was worth a try. Namine and Riku confidently pulled them all up to the front.

"Hey Max!" Namine shouted to the bouncer, a big, African American dude with a baldhead, and a giant silver ring in his ear.

"Nams! How are you guys tonight?" replied the deep voice. He broke into a smile and hugged her, she happily hugged back.

"We are good, but I have some people I want you to meet, this is Yuffie, she just moved in, but she is a good friend of mine." She said pointed at the bouncy little ninja, who waved happily to the giant man. "This is Roxas, he should be on the list anyway, and he is one of the newer members of the Blitz ball team." She said proudly as she introduced him.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Roxas waved, nervous, this man could probably break him if he tried to sneak or something. But the big guard smiled happily and beckoned them in. But as they were about to go in someone grabbed the back of Roxas' Shirt. A familiar voice chimed in his ear as they were about to go in, and a soft tug played at the back of his shirt. A mouth came super close to Roxas' ear, a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Roxas, it is me, Balthier, help me in." he whispered.

"Oh and this is my friend Balthier!" Roxas told the man, looking away guiltily, but the man didn't notice and they all went in. As soon as they got in he rounded on Balthier, but stopped short of yelling, Balthier… looked… outstanding. His short auburn hair looked silky smooth in the moonlight, and his complexion seemed to glow. A sexy grin was painted on his face, and his cloths fit magnificently, tight black slacks, with a tight white oxford shirt, and an argyle sweater. A painting by Michelangelo couldn't match the sight of him. Silver shone from his ears, and he gazed into Roxas.

"Thank you lad, a supporting character is always a nice touch in a tight situation, I didn't think I would get in." he smiled dashingly and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Roxas blurted out.

"You know… to find the leading lady… or man… or Zexion…" Turns and gives him a cheeky wink, and then strides off towards the party. Roxas looks utterly bewildered, but also happy that Balthier came to see Zexion. Roxas turned to Namine and smiled, she was absolutely brimming with excitement.

"They are so going to hook up!" she whispered coming up to them as they walked to the house. The music was getting louder, and he saw a lot of flashing lights and cheering people. They reached the gate to the back yard, when they rounded the corner, Roxas' jaw dropped. It was like those parties people see on MTV, it was like one big Club. There were speakers everywhere; the DJ controlled them from the Deck, which was an impromptu stage. There were strobe lights and neon lights everywhere. It was a blur of color, an explosion of taste for the eyes. As he looked carefully, there were at least two dance floors, three pools, eight cooking stations, that kept the supply of food up, and maybe twenty bars, packed with teens eager to guzzle the intoxicating liquids. But there were also people littered on the beach, people having sex in bushes, and people yelling things from the house. The party was wicked; it was the best thing Roxas had ever seen. There were even cages for people to get up and dance in. It was stimulus overload for Roxas. All he could muster was a "Wow." He said breathlessly, his eyes wide, and excited.

"I know, isn't it fucking fabulous! Axel and Wakka sure know how to make a party!" Namine had to shout over the music. Roxas was in a state of awe; this was going to be one of the nights he would never forget. Namine grabbed his hand and pulled Roxas and Yuffie into the party of the century.

--

It was exactly what Tidus needed, the perfect situation for both of his goals. First he has to help Marluxia into the party, so he could help get one of the Strife brothers for his new boss. The second goal was a lot more important to Tidus, this was one of his last chanced to get Wakka, to get him so hammered, so drunk that Tidus could take care of him how he pleased. Tidus had to set his plan into motion, he turned to the big body guard that Roxas and the gang just passed. He turned to him with a charming smile, the smile of a snake, "Hey Max, a friend is meeting me here, but I have to go inside, so can you let Greg in. He is tall, with pink hair. He will know to come to you." The bodyguard just nodded and continued to do his job. "Thanks." Tidus said, his smile turning into a sneer as he passed him, he put his hand in his pocket to make sure they were still there. The Phoenix Downs, one of the strongest, most potent drugs on the market. He smiled to himself, _'Wakka always throws the best parties, now we just need to make it a little better._' He thought vindictively. He smiled at people as he passed them, he ran into someone, he didn't look back, he just kept going.

--

Zexion was standing at the edge of one of the pools; Roxas called and said he could meet him there in a sec. These parties were fun, but they weren't necessarily looked forward to by the Platinum haired boy. He waited in his trendy clothes, an oxford with the sleeves rolled up, very thin lines of black and white stripped up and down, with a pair of black suit pants, and shiny leather shoes. A red tie hung loosely around his neck, in a very fashionable but sexy way. A couple of buttons were undone, and he was staring blankly into the water. These parties happen once every couple of months, the last one that Zexion went to was in the beginning of summer. He always ended up looking after one of his friends, making sure they weren't taken advantage of, and also holding back Larxine's hair so she didn't get throw up in her blonde locks. He felt like it would be the same tonight, boy was he wrong. As he was staring into the water, it seemed to glow, the Technicolor lights that were lining the inside of the pool made a shimmering of the water, it was quiet entrancing, like a lave lamp. The way they kept changing, the fluidity of the water just rippling and bouncing, the simplicity of the crystal like surface, and the way it seemed to rise up when looking at it, 'Wait a sec…' Zexion thought as he felt the water rising towards him… and then he realized he was falling, he twisted his body to see Tidus running away. "Holy shit! You ass hole!" he said as the water engulfed him. His body was surrounded in a water like cocoon, the sound was suddenly muted, and all he could hear was the base from the speakers. All he could hear was the soft twinkling sounds off the bubbles, and the lights seemed all the more enchanting, until he felt something grab his arm. All of the sudden his ears exploded into sound as he was brought to the surface. He gasped for breath and looked around to see his savior… none other than Balthier. Zexion's eyes narrowed, and he ripped his hand away from him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Zexion snapped.

"Can't the leading man save his damsel in distress?" the Auburn haired god asked as he treaded water. He had thrown his sweater off, and his white shirt was now clinging to his body, Zexion couldn't help but want it a little bit, but no!

"I was not a damsel in distress, I am on a fucking Blitz Ball team, I can swim." Zexion furiously roared as he climbed out of the pool. Someone handed him a towel, he quickly muttered his thanks. The slender formed boy was about to walk off when his arm was grabbed again. "

"Can't we talk?" Balthier asked, a sudden seriousness in his voice, a sadness had filled his eyes, he was pleading with the boy.

"There is nothing more to say Balthier. I really… liked you, and we things were going fine… I don't want to talk about it." Zexion drew his arm away and he looked at the ground, his silver bangs covering his eyes.

"I am sorry, I have tried to tell you for months, but you won't listen to me! It was an accident, we were both drunk… come on… please…" Balthier laces his fingers into the boys hand and squeezed. "I love you to Zexion… it was a mistake."

Zexion looked as if he was going to squeeze back, he was quiet for a moment, but then he slowly pried his hand away, and he looked up, his eyes red, tears threatening to leak out. "It isn't just a mistake to sleep with your boyfriend's best friend Balthier." He bitterly spat at the boy, the pain evident in his voice. Balthier looked guilty, and he hung his head.

"I know… me and Demnyx never meant for it to happen… Zexion you have to believe me… I love you… what do I need to do to make it right?" he pleaded, his own voice getting chocked up. His perfect eyes started to prim with tears. "Zexion, I can't live without you…" he pleaded he hugged Zexion as the walked into a shadowed area under the deck. "I can't stop thinking about you… I can't stop… wanting you… I can't live without you Zexy…" he leaned his forehead against the other boys, they were both crying.

"Well… then if you can't live without me… then go kill yourself. I have nothing left to say to you." He tried to snap bitterly, but it came out in a soft whimper. He took a step back, letting the tears flow down his face without making a sound. Balthier was sobbing, his perfect vocal cords tainted by sorrow, "But Zexy… can't we please… just try… to talk…" he tried to hug Zexion again, but he shoved him off.

"I said go…" Zexion found the strength in his voice, Balthier stood his ground. "I said go…" he didn't budge. "Fine then." He shoved past him and knocked the auburn haired boy into a pillar. Balthier hit and slid down, sobbing. "I won't give up Zexion… I love you… and you know you love me to." He tried one last time.

"Loved, past tense Balthier…" he stopped, trying to gain his composure.

"Then how come you are crying so much?" he asked, his head leaning against the wood in defeat, was he going to lose Zexion? Zexion just stood there, not answering. Balthier slowly rose… and walked over. The world seemed to be blocked out for them; he reached Zexion and pulled him to face him. They gazed into each others tear stained eyes. Balthier tenderly brought up his hand and stroked Zexion's cheek with his thumb. He brought his lips to meet Zexion's, they grazed slightly, he pulled back, looking into Zexion's longing eyes, and then their lips were tied, crashing together in the fierceness of their emotions. Zexion was pushed against the wall as he brought his arms around Balthier's neck, the passionately kissed, two months of longing, lust, and love poured into one kiss. Balthier traced Zexion's neck with his finger and they both seemed to melt into this one kiss. But Zexion pulled away after a minute.

"You betrayed me Balthier… with my friend…" Zexion was sobbing now, a hiccup came in between a couple of the sobs. "One kiss won't make everything better, it can't just go back to the way it was."

"Yes, it can!" he pleaded, "No matter what you say, I won't give up on you. This is not the end of this Zexion, I will prove to you I am what you need, I am what you love…" he said in a soft whisper. Zexion pulls away form the kiss and shoved him away. He ran out form under the deck, leaving Balthier alone, Balthier sat down and rubbed his temples, that had not gone as planned.

--

The Party was in full swing, Cloud was having an outstanding time. He was on the dance floor with Aerith; they were having a hell of a time dancing. Cloud pounded down a shot and then started dancing with her again. His blue eyes were lighting up with joy, he forgot how much fun these parties could be. Of course everyone was offering to dance with him, and he obviously thought they were being polite. Despite his fun, he was keeping his eye out for two people, one of which was throwing the party, and one of which was a sexy, quiet man. He glanced around and saw a very wet Zexion run out from under the deck, crying… _'That is strange…' _he kept his eyes on Zexion, but he was lost in the commotion as he passed the bar. He gave Aerith a twirl, and was about to continue dancing with her when someone came up. A black haired man, he was about Cloud's height… in fact he looked a lot like Cloud… wait a sec, "Zack!" both he and Aerith shouted. Zack was a friend of theirs that graduated two years before; he was not only a friend, but Cloud's cousin. Cloud gave him a bear hug, it was the closest thing he had to an older brother.

"How have you been Cloud?" Zack, he smiled warmly at his little cousin, they had grown up together.

"Outstanding and yourself?" He said. It was obvious the boy looked up to his older cousin; his eyes were filled with admiration.

"I am good, I heard about your mom though, sorry." He stated sympathetically. Cloud just nodded, and murmured his thanks.

"Roxas is living with us now, you will finally be able to meet him, he might be busy tonight… or lost. I am not sure." Cloud remarked looking around for his brother. While he was looking around he didn't notice the other two, they were staring each other down, and Aerith was a red as a brick.

--

Roxas swore in frustration, he had gotten lost, and was stranded all alone. He couldn't find his friends, or Axel. But speak of the devil and he shall appear, no sooner did Roxas pout because he was lost, Axel came. Out of nowhere he popped up behind Roxas.

"Boo." He smirked, though Roxas flipped out once again. Axel let out a huge laugh, and helped Roxas to his feet. "Sora was right, that was so much fun!" was all he could get out between chuckles.

"Again, that fucking asshole, I am going to kill him!" Roxas was fuming, he was almost foaming at the mouth, but Axel calmed him when he grabbed his arms and started swaying to the music. "What are we doing?"

"Dancing!" Axel smirked.

"But, I don't like to dance…" Roxas joked.

"Well then to bad, because we are dancing and you are smiling." Axel gave him a grin and continued to move with Roxas. Roxas couldn't even respond, he just turned red and turned away. A few minutes later he felt like he should make conversation somehow.

"This is a very nice house, the party is a lot of fun, they don't have parties this big where I come from."

"You're kidding me, you have to be, how can a party be smaller than this and still be fun?" at that Roxas shook his head and couldn't help but smile, oh these big city folks. Axel swung them over to one of the bars and grabbed two shot glasses. "Here, have one, you will loosen up a bit." He offered Roxas a drink; it looked like vodka with some soft of leaves in it.

"What is it?" he asked staring at it.

"You have never done a potion?" Axel looked shocked, his mouth dropped open, and he scratched his head.

"No, the parties at home were more chill, Bon fires, and stuff." Roxas was feeling less and less confident, and felt his self moral lower.

"It is just a shot of vodka, cranberry juice, and potion leaves." Axel offered again, gesturing with his hand as he drained his own. "The first time is always amazing, it isn't like I am asking you to do an X-potion." When he saw the look on Roxas face, his face lit up, "An X-Potion is when you have a whole glass of Vodka and potion leaves, brutal, I can barley do one." Roxas took the drink and knocked it back. Instantly his throat was on fire, he chocked a bit and coughed a few times, his whole throat was burning, and his mouth felt fuzzy, he felt like he was going to throw up, in fact he actually leaned over, but suddenly he felt outstanding. It was like a second wind, suddenly he felt like he could do anything.

"See what I mean Rox, now you can have some fun!" Axel said as he dragged Roxas onto the dance floor. Axel led the way, his thin form twisting and turning, rubbing and grazing. The hair was the most outstanding though, on Roxas little buzz his hair looked like fire, it did an excellent dance to try and catch the emerald stones that were his eyes. Roxas couldn't remember how, but Axel's shirt was suddenly off, and his body was glowing like an elegant ivory. His body was more toned than Roxas would have thought, it looked outstanding. Axel didn't mind, he had a cocky personality. The dance for hours, it was the perfect first date, not to mention the perfect way to spend the night.

They ran off the dance floor to sit down, they were kissing; Axel pushed Roxas into one of the chairs and straddled him. Milky white hands ran themselves through Blonde tresses; he gently kissed Roxas, and slid one of his hands up the back of Roxas' shirt. Roxas was enjoying it, he had grabbed onto Axel's hair, and they were both pulling lightly.

"God, you taste better than I imagined." Axel said in between kisses.

"So you were imagining me? Just to warn you, you might have gotten farther than you will with me." Roxas nuzzled Axel's neck and started to suck on his collar bone.

"That's what you think."

"I hate to interrupt the kissing, but I have something important to tell you." Said a very annoying voice. Axel and Roxas both groaned and turned towards the new comer, it was a very annoying girl, she was a blond stick.

"Yes?"

"Umm, someone ran off with your sister." When she said that Axel's mood changed, he jumped off of Roxas and was stressing out.

"Where did they go?" he snarled. He clenched his fists, the girl was so afraid she couldn't speak, she just pointed towards the house. "Roxas stay here I will be back soon." Axel ran off with out another word. Roxas was so irritated, he had finally got some time with Axel, and then Axel had to run off. He was about to pout, when he saw Zexion coming towards him. He looked… different. Zexion stumbled a bit and he sat down in the chair next to Roxas.

"Hey Zexion, how is the party going for you?" Roxas asked trying to be polite. Zexion turned, his platinum hair askew, and his center of balance and speech off.

"It'sss goin fin you know. I am sooo good righ now Roxx. I just want you to know, how much you mean to me man." He leaned over and placed ahnd on Roxas' shoulder.

"Zexion, are you drunk?"

"Maybe." He giggled.

"What did you take?"

"Oh like.. Four or five X-Potions… nothing I can't handle without Balthier." He said confidently.

"Wait, four or five, Zexion we should go get you some water and sober you up." He tried, he got up and tried to pull Zexion up, but he pulled away.

"No, I am fine, I want to be drunk… it helps me feel better…." He started but trailed off, staring at a light. "Dude, that light… is blue man. It is like… blue… do you see that man?" Zexion was slurring his words, and acting… very unlike himself.

"Zexion… what happened this isn't like you. Namine told me you usually don't drink, and when you do you never drink this much." He pulled a chair next to Zexion, who had put his head on the table. He looked like he was going to fall asleep, but he pulled himself up slowly, with what looked like a great amount of effort.

"Well it all started at the first party of the summer, thas where I met him… Balthier… we went out and we were having such a good time Rox… I really liked him…" he put his head down again and squeezed his eyes shut, he rumbled with his hands drunkenly and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow… why are you so sad then? What happened?" he curiously inquired softly, he was getting concerned about his friend.

"Well… I am not supposed to tell anyone because it burst too much…. Plus nobody knows we dated in the first place." He managed to blurt out.

"What happened?" He asked, not noticing that Axel and Kairi had gotten back, neither Roxas now Zexion noticed them.

"He cheated on me…" Roxas let out a gasp and an apology, but Zexion wasn't finished, "With my best friend… Demyx" he slowly said as turned his face down towards the table. "Balthier cheated on me… with Demyx… I haven't talked to either of them, and then Balthier comes and says he was sorry and…" he drunkenly sobs for a minute, but then is out cold.

"Holy shit!" Kairi shouted, she placed her hands over her mouth; she sat on the other side of Zexion and hugged the unconscious boy.

"Balthier and Demyx…?" Axel asked, Roxas couldn't see his eyes, but he could tell Axel was pissed.

"Yes, but let's drop it, you promised we could hang out tonight, and Zexion really didn't want us doing anything without him, we can do something tomorrow." Roxas tried.

"… okay… I promised to hang out with you, and Zexion probably doesn't want me doing anything…" Axel took a deep breath and sat on Roxas' lap.

"You are so cute…" Roxas blurted out unexpectedly. Kairi let out a chuckle, and Axel looked confused.

"I know I am… but why am I cute this time?"

"You were so valiant, all ready to defend his honor… it was so-"

"Nobel, brilliant, and outstanding, in a cute kind of way?" Axel asked proudly.

"No, more in a second grade epic tale kind of cute." Roxas mocked, Axel made a face that looked shocked.

"My, my what an acid tongue you have there." He poked Roxas' cheek, " I like that…" he purred into Roxas' ear. "I have to go do some stuff for the party, but since it is Friday, and you still have one more free night, we are going to go on a date tomorrow."

"Hey, you don't know if I am free or not!" Roxas tried to retort.

"Well, now you know that you are, I will be around at like six." Axel winked as he slid away through the crowd. Roxas just shook his head with a smile. Sorry for the very little Roxas, Axel action, it will be coming soon I swear.

--

Tidus held two drinks in his hand, he put them down on the table, both of them an orange reddish color, he slipped a phoenix down in one of them, the red leaves looked like a feather, it dissolved quickly with a little spark as it went away completely, the drink then turned a blood red, like a cloud of corruption it diffused into the drink, swallowing the good natured fun with a blood red evil. Tidus gave a little smirk, his blue eyes had a sparkle of hate within them, and he turned that smirk into a natural smile and turned around, he saw Wakka standing by the bar inside the house. He strode over to the big burly man, the man didn't look happy.

"Wakka! I have been looking for you all over, I got your favorite drink!" he said cheerily as he pushed the drink over to him. Wakka looked at it, his eyes sunken with sadness, and he just pushed it away.

"I am not in the mood bro…" Wakka said simply, he ran a hand through his ginger hair as a few girls came up to him.

"You want to dance?" they giggled, obviously they were intoxicated, they were holding onto each other to keep from falling.

"No thanks girls, I am not feeling to well." he said. They were about to scream aww, when one of the girls went green, and ran towards the bathroom, the other two ran after her. Wakka let out a low chuckle.

"Stupid bitches…" Tidus laughed, "Dude, you should have some though, it will make you feel better, I swear." Tidus was trying desperately to get Wakka to take the drink, the red head looked irresistible. His tight muscle shirt, with his bulging biceps, he was about to try and coax him again, when Leon came up.

"Hello." He said to Wakka and Tidus, he suddenly felt tense and awkward.

"Hey man." Wakka said, he was trying to be as nice as possible, incase this got back to Cloud. "How are you enjoying the party bro?"

"I am having a great time, I came to get something to drink, I don't know what to get."

"Here, have this, it is my favorite drink." Wakka smiled as he handed Leon the glass that Tidus gave him, Tidus almost had a coronary and went to grab it but he missed.

_'Oh shit…'_ Tidus swore. "I am going to head out to the dance floor man, you want to come Wakka?" he asked trying to get away from Leon as soon as possible.

"Yeah bro, see you later Leon, have a great time." Wakka said as he and Tidus left.

"Thanks man, this is good." Leon said as he sipped it, slowly but surely, the red liquid was drained, and Leon started to get hyper. He was stumbling around, some of his sense blurred and fuzzy, like hearing and smell, but his sense of vision was heightened, and everything looked like a vivid painting. He saw Cloud standing on the dance floor and almost shouted in joy. The drugs dragged him over to Cloud and he cut in between Aerith and asked, "May I cut in?" he smiled grabbing Cloud's hand.

"Go ahead!" Aerith smiled, at that moment she was swept away by Zack, who had picked her up and ran off the dance floor. She let out a little cry, but was giggling, "Have a fun time Cloud."

"Oh he will." Smiled Leon.

Something was wrong, Cloud observed, Leon was different, he was smiling, giggling, and being very forward. He was about to say something when Leon started speaking, he drew Cloud in really close.

"Cloud… usually it is really hard for me to share my emotions, but after that drink Wakka gave me, I think I can do anything." He smiled broadly at Cloud, "Over the past few weeks I have gotten to know you, I have come to really like you… and despite what you think, I really like you Cloud… I want to be with you…" he suddenly hugged Cloud.

"Wakka gave you a drink? Was it spiked? What is a matter with you?" Cloud laughed, flattered and red with happiness.

"Maybe, but I know I really like you, go out with me Cloud, please…" Leon said in a blurred speech pattern, he suddenly kissed Cloud, Cloud had no choice but to return it, they were tangled within each other, tasting each other. Leon lifted Cloud up and carried him to the house. They stumbled around until the found a vacant room.

Cloud frowned slightly, or tried to, when they got to the room he was startled and looked at the other boy questioningly, "What had gotten into you, two days ago you were fine being my friend, and now you jump me at a party?"

"I just realized how much I need you, and how much time we are wasting when we are apart." He slyly stated as he pulled the boy onto the bed and kissed him.

"Wow, quiet romantic and inspired words for someone so far gone as you." Cloud smiled as Leon went and locked the door. His figure moving fast and swift as he came back to the bed in a single bound.

"I only speak the truth, whether or not I am intoxicated has nothing to do with it." He kissed Cloud as he lay on top of him, pinning him down. He was like an animal, the phoenix down worked like ecstasy. He moved his lips expertly, rhythmically entrancing Cloud with passionate kisses, and soft grazes of the lips. He ran a hand through Cloud's blonde hair, it looked coarse, but it was surprisingly soft, like silk running through his fingers. "So what do you say, should we do it, Boyfriend?"

"Stop fucking talking, kiss me now." Cloud gasped when Leon stopped, he was like putty in Leon's hands.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course." Cloud stated as he pulled Leon back on top of him. "But, if we are going out, is this the first date?" Cloud asked in a nonchalant way.

"…Yes, I supposed it is!" Leon went to kiss Cloud, but Cloud rolled him off.

"Sorry then, I don't put out on the first date! We can dance though." He grinned playfully.

"You are such a tease!" Leon shouted mildly frustrated.

"And you are such a drunk, lets go sober you up and find out what was in your drink, mkay?" Cloud had to pry the drunken boy off the bed; at this point he was so loopy he couldn't even talk right. Cloud couldn't get him out of the room, so he just flopped Leon down on the bed where he passed out. Cloud gave a sigh, and then laughed to himself. "This is usually Zexion's job, man do I have a new respect for that kid." But Cloud couldn't help but smile, he was helping out his boyfriend, Leon… his boyfriend.

--

Wakka was on the dance floor looking for Cloud, he needed to talk to him, he had to set Cloud straight about his intentions, and he really did want to have a relationship with him. In the blur of Technicolor commotion, it was hard to see anything. The swarm of bodies was like an ocean, swaying in whatever direction the music to it to. But Wakka started to hear some strange things form the people in the crowd; he could have sworn he heard something about Basch Von Ronsenburg.

"Basch is here?" a girl squeaked over the music.

"No way, Wakka will kill him!" another voice sounded.

"Von Ronsenburg crashed the party?"

"How did he get in?"

"Everyone knows a member of the Destiny Island Public High school team isn't allowed."

"Basch is here?"

That is all Wakka heard, Basch, Basch, Basch! How the hell did he get in? Basch Von Ronsenburg was Wakka's arch rival. He was the captain and leading defenseman for the Destiny High Public School Blitz Ball team. They had a fierce rivalry, and the last time they met outside the Blitz Ball area, they broke three chairs, a television, and a boy's leg. Wakka let out a growl, his search for Cloud put on hold by the news. The powerful arm of Wakka started pushing people out of the way, everyone was slowly leaving the dance floor, the ocean of dancers were dissipating into the outside crowd. Wakka was about to push someone out of the way when he realized it was Namine, he was about to say sorry, but she was kissing someone. Wow this was news, Namine never got into a relationship. The red haired boy was about to move along when he noticed who the girl was kissing.

"Basch!" he shouted right behind them, Namine gave a little jump at the noise and turned around, and the boy gave a wicked grin. Standing behind Namine was a blonde haired scruffy boy. His hair was long and looked silky soft, his physic was not as muscular as Wakka's, he matched Cloud more. His scruffy stubble and sly grin could make the knees of any girl tremble. When he saw Wakka he let out a laugh and then grabbed Namine into a hug.

"I will call you later babe, we will finish this dance." He said to her, she let out a giggle, and looked questioningly at Wakka.

"Do know him?" she asked innocently.

"Namine get away from that leech." Wakka spat bitterly, he was fuming, and Namine gave a reproachful look and then snapped back at Wakka.

"I will dance with who I want to, I happen to like him." But at that moment all of Wakka's rage and frustration had been released, all his anger and sadness from the week poured out in a single punch, Basch went flying back into a table. "Wakka!?" she shrieked

"This is my house and my party, get out!" Wakka bellowed, his voice set everyone silent, even the music stopped playing. The crowd was awe struck at Wakka's anger. Basch stood up and walked over to Namine.

"I am sorry to cut this date short, I will call you tomorrow." At the last word he swung around and planted his fist on Wakka's jaw. Wakka fell like a tree, his whole body shocked by the sudden pounce of Basch, he hit the ground, the second he recovered he tripped Basch and an all out brawl ensued. Many people rushed over to break them up, including Axel, leaving Roxas to stand in shock all alone. Just what Marluxia needed.

--

Hearing shouts and screams was the last thing Cloud wanted to hear. But he forced himself away from his sleeping companion to go see what was going on. As he walked down stairs he saw that the whole house was empty, and all the Dj's music was gone. All he could hear was a murmur a soft roar coming from outside. The door creaked open and the scene exploded into view. There was bodies and fighting everywhere. Nobody was safe, no one bothered to call the police a huge circle has formed around the brawling Cloud looked on bewildered until he saw one face, _Basch's '… oh God. Why is he here?'_ With a sigh he went charging into the crowd to find Wakka to calm this whole thing down.

--

Marluxia's phone rang and he quickly ducked under the deck into the shadows to take the call.  
"Yes… Hey Boss… yeah a fight just broke out I will kidnap him now… haha yeah of course no one is looking. That cute little blonde Roxas will be mine. …" Marluxia went through the conversation with a wicked and wild grin. The look on his face was that of a manic hysteria, a corrupt smile that seemed like a haunting ghost in the pale light. His soft pink hair wild around his craved eyes. With a flick of the wrist the cell was closed. "Boss never said I couldn't hand him over a little used." He cackled.

"But that just isn't your decision mate; leave it to the main cast. Fucking sicko!" shouted Balthier from the back of the shadows, he has heard the whole sick conversation, something was not right, someone was aiming for Roxas.  
"Oh fuck, I am so scared the little English boy is going to throw a crumpet at me. Go suck yourself, what are you going to do about it?"

--

Roxas has retreated towards the pool, the fighting had gotten pretty bad and he was in no mood to have to lay a punch. He sat down near the pool with a sigh, all he wanted was some time alone with Axel, was that really so much to ask. It seemed like poor Roxas has not seen him in ages. Roxas slipped off his shoes and put his feet in the water, it was nice, warm but not boiling, like a blitz ball field. It is too bad they only oxygenate the blitz field; it would be nice to float around for a bit right now. A sharp noise and a crack came from under the deck, his eyes focused on that point it was dark but he could see some shapes moving around. He got up and took a step forward, but in a sudden rush the figures flew out from under the deck grappling with each other. The fell towards the pool, Roxas identified them as Balthier and Marluxia. A sickening thud sounded out as Balthier's head hit the diving board and his body limply feel into the water. Marluxia smirked and ran off leaving him for dead. His blood was all over the diving board, and slowly dispersing into the pool. He wasn't moving.

"Oh shit!" he shouted he threw off his shirt and dove in after him. It was such a strange sensation, the water; all was quiet now except the blood and adrenaline racing through his eardrum. It seemed to get louder, ticking like a clock. Challenging him to get to Balthier fast enough. But it all seemed so slow, the thought of death seemed to weigh him down, he was paddling his little heart out but it all seemed for nothing, so slow. When he finally reached Balthier he grabbed him and pushed with all his might against the floor of the pool. It seemed as if he would never reach the top, his lungs exploding with frustration for air, and his brain pleading the world to just speed up. When he finally broke the surface the world seemed to return to its normal place, the sounds and smells of life jolted him back into reality and all he could do was shout.

"HELP!! BALTHIER WAS DROWNING HELP!!" he shrieked desperate for any help. The whole fight grinded to a halt and it was chaos, everyone rushing towards the pool. Roxas and Balthier were lifted out by at least twenty guys towels thrown at the young hero and everyone silent, waiting. Someone was giving him CPR. People were crying, confused, what was going on. Roxas's vision started to go black and he started to slip into a faint, the last thing he saw was two emerald eyes glared with worry, the last thing he heard was "Don't die you ass hole!"

He blinked his eyes open and squinted, he was inside on a counter and a light was right over his eyes, "What the fuck shut that damned thing off!" he blurted out as his retinas scalded. Before anything else was said or heard his body jolted upright, "Where is Balthier is he okay? What the hell happened?" his breath became jagged and all he could think about was all that blood, which made him woozy again.

"Shut the fuck up you big baby." Axel snorted at him, "You are fine, Balthier is fine, you just fainted because of all the blood."

"Oh thank God!" he sighed.

"… I am starting to get a bit jealous you know, jumping into a pool to save a stud like that. Makes me think I am not wanted." Axel pouted, his lower lip stuck out and he leaned towards Roxas.

"You should be, we're fucking." Roxas said as Monotone as he could get out. Axel cut the act in about a millisecond flat, and looked worried.

"Really, what the fuck! I am going to go hold that little fuckers head in the pool until he does die this time, fucking ass hole!"

"_Shut the fuck up you big baby_, it was only a joke!"

"That was definitely not funny." Axel growled as he lifted Roxas onto his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked confused, and swaying on Axel's shoulder all the way out the front door.

"I am taking you home, you need rest."

"…thanks Axel…" he let out softly, his eyes already starting to droop, the swaying motion of them walking was enough to but grown man to sleep.

"Anytime Rox."

"This was a fun party."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. It wont be nearly as much fun as our date though silly Roxy."

"Haha, I think it will be the talk of the year. I mean Balthier almost drowned, Zexion has a mental breakdown and spilled his darkest secret in front of everyone. Basch snuck in and totally kissed Namine, Leon got so drunk he passed out, and your brother totally beat the shit out of the public school Blitz team, and my twin bro was plastered."

"Rox, that aint a party, that is Saturday night. I guarantee more shit will happen while we are gone. I mean hey it is only like 3 in the morning they still got like four more hours of partying."

"Then why are we leaving!" he groaned in a tired stupor, "I don't want to miss anything."

"Like I said you need rest, and I need a quiet place to make out with you."

"Do my brother's know you are kidnapping me or honorable night?" Roxas joked, a little more awake after the make out comment.

"Yes, in fact Sir Cloud asked me to escort the fair whore back to the barn house." And with the comment there was a swift elbow to the back. With Crippling pain they both feel to the ground, now Roxas was sitting on top of him.

"I am the whore, huh?"

"So the little wench likes it rough then, eh?" Axel said as he flipped Roxas over onto the grass of a nearby lawn.

"Woah, that was not supposed to happen," Roxas stated amazed, but then drooped his eyes lids and yawned, "well that is enough I need my rest." But as he tried to get up Axel pinned him down by the wrists.

"But we were just getting started." Axel snickered and moved in close, his breath, waves of cool mint sweeping over Roxas face, a blush immediately spread to it. With one move Axel went in for the kiss. As their lips parted Roxas let out a soft moan, hungrily looking for more. Axel gave him a husky sort of look moved down as if to kiss him again but then jumped up and out of the way.

"But you are right! You need rest." Roxas stared up in disbelief. Flabbergasted, and lost in his own wanting.

"You are such a fucking tease!" he shouted at Axel as Axel smirked back at him.

"And you are so in your own Lawn, I will call you later babe." He said with a wink.

"Where are you going?"

"To the party, I don't want to miss anything!"

"FUCK YOU! And do not call me babe!" he smiled as he got up.

"I would babe, but I gotta jet!" he shouted as he started running back to his house. With a pleased smile Roxas walked into the house, into his room, and feel onto his bed. All was well in his book, at least for now.

--

Back at the party all seemed well again. Everyone was having a good time, Cloud smirked as he opened the door to the room Leon was in. His unofficial maybe boyfriend was sound asleep. But it was time to go, Cloud hoped next to him and whispered in his ear.  
"Wake up sleepy head it is time to go." He smirked, but there was no response."

--  
Tidus looked at his phone he missed a text message a while ago. He lazily opened his phone and angrily accepted the message.

_Don't use the stuff in one punch, it could be deadly._

_Boss_

"…. FUCK!"

--

"Leon… wake up" Cloud said as he shook Leon.

"Fuck… come on Leon… wake up!" he started to shout as he shook Leon harder.

"Wake up…. Help… somebody…. SOMEBODY 9-1-1!" Cloud ran to the balcony,

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" he shouted tears streaming down his face. He body shaking madly like it might collapse at any moment, he shuddered and feel against the wall shaking.

--

--

--

Again- SO SORRY! I hope you liked it; I made it extra long because I lost it. I am so sorry guys!

I hoped you liked the Axel Roxas stuff at the end.


End file.
